


Smut Monday Collection

by aijoinu (orphan_account), moor, Nikolita



Series: Smut Monday [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "Hokage Sakura" Au, "Soulmates" AU, Age-Swap AU, Confident!Sakura, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut Monday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aijoinu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolita/pseuds/Nikolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posted from tumblr; collection of smut and smut-related stories. Various pairings. Prompts welcome, can be submitted via the Ask function on my tumblr (beyondthemoor). Updated on Mondays. (We all need a bright & tight start to the week) This is written purely for fun, not for profit. All rights remain with their rights holders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fantastic readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fantastic+readers).



“Satin.”

 

Kakashi shook his head. “Lace.”

 

“She did not appreciate the lace last time,” said Itachi.

 

Kakashi winced. “Er, I think it was our over-enthusiastic response she took issue with. We never did find all the pieces to that one.”

 

Neither would ever admit to the other that they had each stolen part of the expensive lingerie after tearing it off her. Together. With their teeth. As she writhed between them...

 

“Front clasp?”

 

“Good idea,” said Kakashi, approving.

 

“Colour?” asked Itachi, pausing between several different sets.

 

He and Kakashi swallowed as they reached The One.

 

“Black,” they both murmured, voices hoarser.

 

“Panties?” asked Kakashi.

 

“Matching,” said Itachi, already holding up the hanger.

 

Kakashi gave him an eye-crease smile.

 

“And she was worried we wouldn’t get along.”

 

“It is reassuring to find common ground,” agreed Itachi.

 

“Especially since she may have loosened the bonds by the time we get back,” said Kakashi, cupping his chin.

 

“You declined the genjutsu I offered.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, patting Itachi on the back. “One thing you need to remember about Sakura is that she’s a genjutsu type herself. Secondly, Inner Sakura would have had a field day if she’d trapped you inside it with her.”

 

There was a distant sound of explosions, then crashing. A ferocious howl for vengeance.

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. “We should probably hurry this up.”

 

“I advised you previously that we needed to finish our surprise shopping prior to arousing her,” said Itachi.

 

“Yes, well, I didn’t expect to find such a treasure trove in this village. We’ll have to come back again.”

 

A shiver passed down both men’s spines as they heard Sakura fiercely storming their way.

 

“You shouldn’t have hidden her clothes,” said Kakashi.

 

Itachi swallowed. “I thought it would slow her down.”

 

Kakashi swallowed in turn.

 

“Get that genjutsu ready,” said Kakashi.

 

“Done.”

 

“Maybe some lube.”

 

“Done.”

 

Kakashi raised a brow at Itachi. Itachi paid for their purchase, adding some aromatic massage oil and a scented candle.

 

“I will head her off; you should procure some chocolate,” advised Itachi, nodding to Kakashi.

 

Kakashi nodded before he paused, looking in the direction the Uchiha had disappeared in a flurry of midnight feathers. 

 

“Wait a second…”

 

His brow furrowed.

 

“That sneaky brat,” he chuckled to himself. He picked up one of the feathers, another idea springing to mind. “Hmmm….”

  
  



	2. Happy Birthday, Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory ItaSakuKaka  
> Prompt: Spit roast (I had to look this up)  
> Requestor: Nikolita (who gives me all kinds of naughty ideas)

“Hello wife,” greeted Itachi, kneeling to kiss his wife on her hollowed cheek. She gave a pleasant hum, which caused another man to strangle a moan in his throat. Itachi tucked a lock of Sakura’s hair behind her cheek and kissed her beneath her earlobe before straightening and meeting another’s, dichromatic eyes. “Hello husband,” he murmured, leaning forward and kissing an unmasked Kakashi. Returning the favour, Kakashi opening his lips and teased the seam of Itachi’s mouth, his tongue tracing the dip in his top lip to the crease in the corner, until he felt the warm glide of Itachi’s tongue against his. 

 

“Good day?” asked Kakashi as he and Itachi pulled away. 

 

“Hn.”

 

Itachi glanced down at Sakura, threading his fingers in her loose bangs for a moment. “I see you’ve been busy.”

 

“Early birthday present,” said Kakashi, just as Sakura reached up to massage and tug on his balls. “Easy,” he said, his breath hitching. 

 

“He doesn’t want to be too early,” said Itachi, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

 

There was a small, muffled chuckle from Sakura, which would have injured Kakashi’s pride had she not chosen that moment to make it up to him.

 

Itachi’s smirk grew as he pulled away, leaving Kakashi grasping at Sakura’s hair, digging his fingers in and grunting out, “Not yet,” with mild pleading.

 

Her sing-song hum of reply was unrepentant, and impatient.

 

Kakashi’s grip flexed.

 

“If it isn’t a bother, I think she’s tired of playing nice,” Kakashi said, voice tensing. 

 

“Are you causing trouble, Sakura?” asked Itachi, his voice turning to silk.

 

She leaned back a bit and caught his eye out of the corner of hers, arching her back as she took Kakashi in deeper, her grip on his thighs clenching.

 

Itachi’s mouth went dry at her sinuous movements.

 

“Up,” he said, voice hoarse. “On the futon.”

 

In the space of a breath they’d relocated to the futon, not bothering to make it as far as the bedroom. Taking her hips in his hands, Itachi smoothed his roughened palms down Sakura’s sides as she continued on Kakashi. Kakashi’s shoulders tensed, his trousers open in front yet resting on his muscular hips and backside. The twin dimples in his lower back stood out further as he tilted his head back, letting out a small sigh.

 

“Any time now, ‘tachi,” he said, sucking air in between his teeth as Sakura gave him a particularly thoughtful bit of attention.

 

“What have you done for her?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Itachi’s brow arched. “Your birthday, yes, but what have you done for her.” He slipped his shirt over his head before leaning forward and pressing kisses along Sakura’s spine. His hands continued kneading her sides. “You didn’t leave our beloved wife to see to herself, did you?” Another kiss, to her neck, as he swept Sakura’s hair to the side. He pressed his chest to her back as he smoothed his palms down her hips. “She deserves more than that.”

 

A low moan in the back of Sakura’s throat made Itachi eyes spark and Kakashi groan.

 

“Has our husband not been attending to his husbandly duties, wife?” asked Itachi, pressing closer to Sakura. He rubbed her back, his thumbs trailing down her spine and tickling the dimples of her own lower back before reaching higher to massage out a knot between her shoulders. She groaned in pleasure again.

 

“Damnit, Itachi,” hissed Kakashi, his hand releasing Sakura’s hair to dig into the futon, knuckles bent tight.

 

“Did he kiss your throat?” asked Itachi, sucking at the junction of Sakura’s shoulder and neck. Her grip on Kakashi shook. “Did he whisper in your ear?”

 

His long fingers spread around Sakura’s waist to trace the muscles of her stomach. “Did he worship you, the way you deserve? The way you’re paying tribute to him?”

 

“Birthday,” gasped Kakashi in defense. “Sakura, the humming again,” he warned, sweat beading at his temples as he flexed to stave off the pressure building in his lower back. His hips bucked, and he dug his fingers in tighter.

 

“Wife, may I?” asked Itachi softly, teasing the apex of her thighs with his nimble fingers.

 

With a pleading mewl, Sakura acquiesced.

 

In slow, deliberate movements, Itachi let his clothes fall to the floor, each one leaving a whisper-quiet sound as they reached the hardwood. 

 

“Almost there,” he soothed. Leaning forward until he knew Sakura could feel the warmth flowing off his body and onto hers, he blew on the delicate skin at the back of her neck, delighting in the goosebumps and shivers it raised before kissing them soft again.

 

“I promise he’ll have flowers for you tomorrow,” whispered Itachi to Sakura, who giggled around Kakashi.

 

“Oy,” grunted Kakashi. Then a half-whispered, “Oh, fuck,” as his head dropped back, eyes closed.

 

“Our kitten has been working hard,” praised Itachi, sliding his hands down the insides of Sakura’s thighs. “Open,” he demanded, voice hoarse.

 

Arching her back from her hands and knees, Sakura did as demanded.

 

“Beautiful wife,” praised Itachi, brushing through her curls. He stroked her with his fingers, his heart pounding harder in anticipation. He leaned forward, kissing her shoulder.

 

“God damnit, Itachi,” said Kakashi, teeth grit. “You promised.”

 

“Hnnn.”

 

Kakashi let out a moan, almost in pain, as his breathing turned to panting. His hips bucked again, then again. Itachi enjoyed watching Sakura work their husband into a frenzy. It took so much to incite true reaction in Kakashi, to force him into admitting any weakness or vulnerability. So watching Sakura pleasure him into openly begging was a treat for all three of them. Itachi knew Sakura took particular pride in being able to drive him to such unholy peaks of arousal, and he shared her penchant for pleasant sadism, to a point.

 

But birthday boy or not, one did not neglect one’s wife.

 

“Sakura?” Itachi leaned over her, sliding his hands up her stomach to caress the soft, delicate skin beneath her sensitive breasts.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“May I?”

 

“Mmm!”

 

Kakashi made a choking noise in his throat.

 

Itachi smirked, pulling his hips back before sliding home into Sakura as he thumbed her nipples.

 

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the whimper-whine-cry she made in her throat. 

 

Not an ounce of resistance, he thought, exceptionally pleased at his reception—until he felt her squeeze down on him, and he swallowed the urge to choke.

 

“Easy,” he breathed, eyes widening. Sweat beaded on his temple. Perhaps he should have skipped that last meeting that afternoon. 

 

“You had,” panted Kakashi, “to be late,” he strained, voice deepening dangerously, “today!”

 

Itachi’s hands trembled in spite of his focus as he determinedly set to fondling his wife to her peak. His breathing heightened, his blood flooded with arousal, he listened to Sakura’s laboured breathing, judging her reactions, pleasure mounting. She squeezed him again and he let his head dip forward, pressing another kiss to her shoulder.

 

“Gods,” he breathed against her damp skin.

 

She arched against him, moving with him now as he pumped his hips. Releasing one of her breasts, he brought a hand between her thighs, stroking her until he felt her trembling in his arms.

 

“That’s it,” he praised. “Good girl.” He sucked in a breath as Sakura reached between her thighs to stroke his sack. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, his hips pounding harder. 

 

“Prick,” gasped Kakashi. 

 

“Mph,” whined Itachi, pushing harder, timing his thrusts with his hands stroking Sakura’s clit and nipple. “I left a clone for the other meetings,” apologized Itachi. “Sakura, is it too much?”

 

She squeezed him harder in reply, setting a harder, faster pace, and he thought he saw stars for a moment before he realized his Sharingan had activated of its own accord.

 

“Oh fuck,” said Kakashi, glancing between his crimson, tomoe-spinning eyes and Sakura’s sparkling emerald ones. “Oh fuck, I’m—”

 

“Sakura, ease off if  you want it to last, honey,” said Itachi, his back just as bowed as Kakashi’s now. But he was determined to make sure she reached climax first, and so he kept on, though his forearms shook as he held himself back. Where Kakashi had learned his self control when it came to intimacy, Itachi wasn’t sure, but starting tomorrow he was definitely investigating the riches of the  _ Icha Icha  _ collection Sakura and Kakashi had shared with him since their marriage. Bless their sense of adventure.

 

“Please,” he said at last, feeling the tightness taking over inside him. “Please,” he begged.

 

With a high-pitched, muffled wail, Sakura stiffened, then shuddered in his arms. Tightening his arms around her to embrace and support her, Itachi caught her as the strength in her arms let go; as Kakashi let go inside her, half-shouting his own release as he slumped to the side, boneless.

 

Smiling at his husband, Itachi, holding Sakura close to his heart, leaned forward and kissed Kakashi on the lips. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Hm. Just you wait until Christmas,” panted Kakashi, eyes barely open as his chest heaved. He closed his eyes and struggled to compose himself before slumping further over to the side. “Hmph.” But he still closed his eyes and leaned into Itachi’s touch when Itachi ran his fingers through Kakashi’s wild hair, impressed at the mess Sakura had made of it. 

 

“I look forward to it,” Itachi said, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

Curling his arms around Sakura in his embrace, Itachi leaned over Sakura’s shoulder, laying a trail of butterfly kisses down her throat. “Hnnn?”

 

“Hm?” she purred, languid and satisfied.

 

“Feeling better?” he asked, nuzzling her ear. She looked amazing, with her cheeks flushed, her lips full, her eyes shining and dazed with pleasure.

 

“Much,” she sighed. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. “You were very late,” she said, reproach tingeing her tone.

 

“You work miracles every day, and you made another tonight,” he praised.

 

She wrinkled her petite nose at him, and the diamond on her brow wiggled a bit with it. He found it adorable. Then she arched a brow at him, and—

 

—he swallowed deep as he felt her squeeze him tight. 

 

Then she smirked at him.

 

Then she channelled chakra to her squeeze, and he felt the sweat bead and trail down his spine in warning.

 

“This is why Kakashi was begging,” he realised aloud. Fear and anticipation sent adrenaline rushing through him, and his hands fell to her hips to guide their rhythm.

 

“Clever husband,” she said, arching her back and grinding down on him. Reaching her hands above and behind her, Sakura threaded her hair in Itachi’s long, silky hair and pulled him closer as she undulated in his lap. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he hissed as she had her way with him, while all he could do was match her rhythm. Her intensity rose higher and higher as he fought to maintain control of himself, but when he dared to open his clenched eyes, he saw Kakashi watching the pair of them and nearly lost it.

 

“Close, wife,” he said from between his clenched teeth, fingers gripping her hips so tightly he knew he’d leave bruises she would need to brush away with chakra later. 

 

“‘Kashi,” she whimpered, and as if she’d summoned him like a genie from a lamp he was there to grant her wishes. His hands upon her swollen breasts, his lips upon her throat, Kakashi worshipped her like a humble servant paying homage to his celestial master. 

 

When her hips began to buck, Itachi held tight, until he felt her shuddering in his arms and finally gasped her name, repeating it over and over like a mantra as he released himself inside her in pulsing bursts. 

 

It took him longer than usual to realise the hand stroking his hair and down his back was Kakashi’s, calming his overexcited nerves from their heady satisfaction, soothing his senses into peaceful languor. When he made the connection, Itachi let his eyes close and leaned into it, relieved. 

 

Kakashi knew how difficult it was for him to relax enough to enjoy such intimacy, and how hyperaware he could be upon experiencing it. The way they mutually supported Sakura’s languid, slight body between them, the body heat they shared, the way they held each other in their arms on the futon; those meant as much to Itachi as the intimacy.

 

“Happy birthday, Kakashi,” murmured Sakura. “Thank you, Itachi.”

 

A soft smile curved the edges of Itachi’s lips, and he leaned into Sakura and Kakashi. Kissing each of their temples, he relaxed entirely. He was getting better at the cuddling, he noted with a small measure of pride. The cuddling was good.

 

“Happy birthday, Kakashi,” he sighed.

 

“Best birthday ever,” chuckled Kakashi lazily. He grinned. “Round two later?”

 

Between their beating hearts, they felt Sakura’s laughter.

  
(End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any inconsistencies, grammar errors, typos, etc. I wrote this very early this morning (like, 1:30am), and I wasn't being too picky by the end. ;)


	3. Warning Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui - Sakura - Itachi
> 
> (Uchiha sandwich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Happy early birthday, @aijoinu)   ;)  Thank you for all your beta help recently!
> 
>  
> 
> Threesome/moresome: Shisui-Sakura-Itachi  
> Rating: M / NC-17  
> Naruto-verse… obviously AU / non-massacre  
> Prompt: Warning tap
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Not mine, just enjoying the playground. The filthy, filthy playground.

 

 

 

Shisui’s eyes twinkled, he was so damn confident.

 

Sakura’s heart beat harder as she panted, sweaty and filthy.

 

“You’re the one who called me out here, Sakura-chan,” he said, laughter in his voice.

 

The training ground around them was in ruins… and she still hadn’t landed a hit on him. Not a single one.

 

“Come closer,” she growled, the leather of her gloves creaking as she clenched her fist. “If I’d wanted to dance I would have invited you to a club.”

 

He laughed aloud, and Sakura didn’t bother waiting for him to be ready.

 

Faster than she thought possible, she raced through the hand signs to make clones before she disappeared underground. She needed time to think. Speed was one thing; obviously she wouldn’t win this match by speed alone. She was fast, too; but Shisui was on another level.

 

_ Think. Think. Think. _

 

_ Could she turn his confidence against him? _

 

Her shoulders straightened, and her smirk turned devious.

 

_ Yes, yes she could… _

 

Resurfacing, she checked the surrounding training grounds. Night was falling, so anyone this far out had already headed back to the village. Perfect. She swallowed. No one needed to see this, and she wouldn’t be proud of the means, exactly… but pulling one over on Shisui? That would feel pretty damn good.

 

She formed another several hand signs, conjuring three more clones; one of herself, one of Shisui… and one of his cousin, Itachi.

 

That jutsu had taken a bit of time to perfect, but as long as she knew the individual fairly well, she could temporarily mimic their chakra in a clone. It wasn’t fool proof, and certainly not against a Sharingan, but all she needed was a distraction.

 

Spotting Shisui out of the corner of her eye, she disappeared into the treeline just outside the rubble, leaving the clones in the open.

 

“Sakura! That was fun, but if you want to keep up your end of the deal, you need to do better than… Itachi?”

 

His voice trailed off, and Sakura prepared to make her move while the clones moved towards each other, clone!Itachi taking clone!Sakura’s hand and yanking her up against his body, prompting a gasp from her lips. Behind them, clone!Shisui pressed himself into Sakura’s back, his hands smoothing down her waist.

 

With Shisui distracted, but no doubt not for long—for who would ever believe that Itachi or Shisui would kiss her, Sakura Haruno?—Sakura leapt from the treeline, fist blazing with chakra. Through the air she plummeted, straight for Shisui who stood rooted to the spot, unable to look away as clone!Itachi cupped clone!Sakura’s cheek and stroked her hair from her bruised and scratched face, and clone!Shisui trailed his sharp nose down the arch of her throat.

 

“...’tachi?” she heard him whisper, causing her stomach to twist as she flipped out of the way at the last second. The manoeuvre should have left him untouched.

 

Landing and skidding a few feet away from Shisui, Sakura watched his widening eyes, mesmerized, agonized, spinning with their Sharingan as he took in the sight of his clone!cousin kissing clone!Sakura passionately, fingers buried in her hair. Itachi pressed harder into clone!Sakura, drawing a breathy moan from her lips that had the original Sakura blushing and clearing her throat. Clone!Shisui wasn’t giving ground either, and ground into clone!Sakura. 

 

She glanced between Shisui and the clones, unsure why Shisui wasn’t laughing at her ridiculous attempt at distraction, why he wasn’t even protecting himself from her attack.

 

“... you promised…” She heard him breathe, voice betrayed.

 

Questioning her trick, Sakura raised a hand, and, hesitant, tapped Shisui on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you okay, Shi?” she asked. She forced a laugh, snapping her fingers; the clones dissipated in poofs of smoke. Her core tightened as their activities registered with her, their consciousnesses collecting together, before she spoke again. “Not bad for clones, huh?”

 

“Clones?” he said, voice an octave higher than it had been. He continued staring ahead, disbelieving.

 

“Yeah. I’ve put a lot of work into that jutsu. Not bad, huh?” 

 

He closed his mouth, brow furrowing, and swallowed.

 

“Pretty incredible,” he admitted, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He looked around and cleared his throat. “Getting kinda late, huh? I should get back. Catch you later?”

 

_ What? _

 

“The spar—you aren’t going to finish?” she asked, gesturing to the… well, okay, the remnants of the training ground. She could admit it didn’t look very inviting, either, anymore.

 

In the darkening night, he gave her half a smile, lacking his usual vitality and warmth. “Nah, I think I’ll have an early sleep.” He lifted a hand and have her a half-hearted wave. “Night.”

 

“Night,” said Sakura, waving an awkward hand to see him off. 

 

Instead of his usual body flicker, he walked. 

 

Shoulders rounded, brow furrowed, he walked away from her.

 

Sakura bit her lip. Had she taken things a bit too far?

 

* * *

 

 

Well, if he wasn’t going to make use of his crazy speed, Sakura sure was. As she charged across rooftops, she dropped down in front of the gates to the Uchiha compound, nodding to the gatekeepers. She was long familiar to them. 

 

“Main house?”

 

She smiled at the pair, one man, one woman. “As always.”

 

They nodded her through. She arrived at her destination soon after and knocked, straightening her rather rough and frayed training attire. Should she have freshened up first? Yes. Did she have time to before things escalated? Nope.

 

Sasuke opened the door, with a nod. “Hey.” He glanced at her bruises and scratches, brow arching. “The bathhouse not let you in?”

 

“Haha,” she said. “Actually, I came to talk to your brother. Is he around?”

 

“Wanna come in and wait, or shall I call him?”

 

“If he could meet me here, thanks. I don’t want to make a bigger mess.” _ In more ways than one, _ she sighed.

 

Sasuke nodded, disappearing into the manor.

 

“Haruno-san?”

 

She gave Itachi a baleful look, which made him smirk faintly. “Sakura-san.”

 

“Sakura.”

 

“Sakura,” he said after another pause.

 

She straightened and smiled at him. “Much better. Got a minute?”

 

He nodded.

 

Taking a good look around and noting that they were indeed alone, she gestured in the direction of the inner garden. They sat by the koi pond while Sakura explained.

 

“And I meant it as a joke to distract him… I thought he’d fall down in hysterics, honestly. But he was not himself after, and I’m worried I upset him. He just walked away.”

 

Looking out over the pond, Itachi nodded, letting out a long, low breath. 

 

“Why did you come to me?”

 

Surprised, Sakura looked at Itachi. “Because you two are very good friends. And… I accidentally involved you. By proxy. I’m really sorry!” She brought her hands up in front of her, palms together, head bowed. “It seemed so outlandish I thought he’d laugh. I swear, I meant nothing malicious. Could you please talk to him? It feels like I’ve kicked a puppy,” she sighed.

 

Itachi looked out over the calm pond another moment before turning to Sakura. 

 

“We shall go see him together,” he said, sweeping to his feet in graceful heartbeat.

 

“I’m not sure he really wants to see me,” she said. “He wouldn’t even look at me.”

 

“Come,” was all Itachi said, and walked out into the moonlit night. Around them the houses of other clan members were lighting their lanterns, but Itachi walked to a darkened path. He turned once to ensure she was following him, and, heart in her throat, Sakura did.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait here a moment,” said Itachi as they came to Shisui’s home. She nodded and melted into the shadows, beneath the lit window.

 

His parents having passed away some years ago, Shisui lived on his own, and no lights were lit outside, though one was lit in the back, by what Sakura presumed was his kitchen. She saw a window open, smelled the aroma of a strong tea wafting over. It was under this window she perched.

 

Without knocking, he let himself into Shisui’s home. Sakura held her breath as the door closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

At his kitchen table, tea steaming in his calloused hand, Shisui propped his head up on his hand, fingers tight in his hair as he stared at the scuffed surface of the table.

 

“Shisui,” said Itachi, voice low. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Hn?” 

 

“Sakura came to see me. She said you were not acting yourself.”

 

Sticking out his jaw, Shisui scoffed and shook his head. 

 

“Did she tell you?”

 

“Some.”

 

Shisui breathed out hard through his nose.

 

“I can’t,” he said simply. “I can’t anymore.”

 

“It wasn’t real, Shisui,” murmured Itachi, coming closer and taking a seat at the table. He leaned on his own bent elbow. “She is worried she upset you.”

 

“She laughed,” Shisui said quietly. “She laughed about it.”

 

“Did she? Did she laugh in jest, or did she laugh to try and release tension? Did she laugh at you, or at herself?”

 

“Who knows?”

 

Itachi watched his older cousin, the tension and hurt in the lines of his face.

 

“It would never work, would it? It’s a fantasy,” he said quietly, swallowing. “I was a fool to think it even had a chance.”

 

“Have you spoken to her about this?”

 

Shisui shook his head.

 

Itachi took a breath, considering him. “Did you talk to her about why her genjutsu upset you? Or her reaction to it?”

 

“Itachi—”

 

“Did you?” pushed Itachi, voice even.

 

“Of course not!” Shisui ripped his hand free of his curly hair and snapped at Itachi. “How am I supposed to-to bring that up?” He huffed, turning away. “She’d never speak to us again.”

 

He got up and paced the kitchen.

 

“What am I supposed to say? How do you bring something like that up?” He swiped at the back of his head. 

 

Itachi was quiet, though he straightened in his seat, watching Shisui.

 

For his part, Shisui let out a grunt of exasperation. “Hi Sakura, I know you’re the best kunoichi Konoha’s seen since the Sannin, and you’re the Hokage’s apprentice, and you could beat the everloving _ fuck _ out of me if I ever turned off my Sharingan or lost even half a second of my focus in our spars, but if it isn’t too much trouble, would you consider a relationship with me, a two-bit Uchiha with no prospects who can barely keep from disgracing himself and his reputation?” He swallowed. “Or even better, by the way, my cousin wants in but doesn’t want to risk ruining our reputations because he knows he’s in love and can’t have either of us, and would rather see us happy than risk getting even a taste of personal fulfilment. Because he know he would regret it to his dying day,” Shisui’s voice trailed off. 

 

Shaking his head, hands trembling so he closed them into fists, Shisui half-laughed to himself in bitterness. “Do you see that working, Itachi?”

 

“Yes,” came a very soft voice from the doorway.

 

Shisui spun on his heel, jaw dropping. Then his eyes snapped to Itachi, full of anger. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura had to hand it to Itachi. He was a devious danger, and yet he sat calmly at Shisui’s kitchen table as Shisui’s killing intent rolled off him in waves.

 

Swallowing to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she took a step into the room. 

 

“I never meant to upset you, Shisui, and for that I apologize.”

 

Standing stock still, Shisui pressed his lips together so tight they turned into a thin white line.

 

“But,” Sakura continued, stepping closer and holding his gaze. She straightened her shoulders, and smiled. “If this is what it took to get your attention… then maybe I should have done it a while ago.”

 

Shisui’s Adam’s apple bobbed as his jaw worked. “If you’re making fun of me, Sakura, you need to get the Hell out,” he said, and glanced at his cousin. “You too, Itachi.”

 

“It is no jest,” said Itachi, turning in his seat to face them. He stood and approached. “Sakura wanted to approach you some time ago, but was worried you wouldn’t take her seriously.”

 

“Itachi caught me at the training ground. We had a chat.” She shrugged, glancing at Itachi. “He let me know it was worth a shot. Which was when I invited you out to train, and I was going to ask you at the end, but...” She gave Itachi an arched-brow-look. “Hmm. He failed to mention his interest in this.”

 

“I am irrelevant,” said Itachi, to which Sakura and Shisui snapped, “No, you’re not!”

 

They looked at each other, blushing, while Itachi sighed. “So be it.”

 

There followed a shared moment of gloriously awkward tension before Shisui cleared his throat, and rubbed at the back of his head.

 

“You like me?” he asked, hopeful, eyes brightening.

 

“More than like,” said Sakura, shoulders rounding. “I’ve been trying to get into your pants for months now, and you kept brushing me aside like I was your sister. My ego has been dragged through the mud,” she muttered. She looked up to find Shisui blushing bright as a tomato, his throat working hard. “Do you have any idea how much I spent on fancy lingerie, ‘accidentally’ tripping in front of you? And you never did anything!”

 

“Breathe, Shisui,” said Itachi, tone amused and knowing. He folded his arms in front of him and glanced at Sakura. “He loved the lacy navy pair, by the way.”

 

Sakura threw up her arms. “That’s all I needed to know! I would have worn those tonight! They came in a set!”

 

Shisui whimpered and Itachi coughed to hide the chuckle in his throat.

 

“Did any others come in a set? He was quite taken with the ivory pair,” said Itachi, warming up to the topic.

 

“They all did. I like matching pairs.”

 

Deciding the world had not spun on its axis, just his reality—and he was perfectly happy with the shift—Shisui lifted a hand to Sakura’s shoulder and puffed out his chest.

 

“I think I know of a pair that will fit you perfectly,” he said, bursting with confidence.

 

Sakura tilted her head to the side, smile widening, as Itachi looked at his cousin’s knowing smirk.

 

“Can you show me?” asked Sakura stepping forward with a coy twist to her lips. Itachi snorted as Shisui took Sakura’s hand, kissing her wrist.

 

“All night long,” he promised with a grin, looking deep into her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura hissed out a breath as her back arched against Itachi, his head making love to her neck.

 

“Breathe, Sakura,” he murmured against her skin with a smile. He nosed aside some of her loose, sweaty hair. “Tighten your tummy,” he suggested, giving Shisui a warning tap.

 

She shouted a very grateful epithet, which had both men smirking. He groaned when he felt her shudder against him, Shisui moaning in approval as she bucked hard onto his tongue.

 

With Sakura’s limp legs over his shoulders, his lips buried between her thighs, Shisui let his Sharingan spin madly, memorizing every intense moment from the way Sakura’s skin pebbled with arousal to how her hand gripped his hair and buried him deeper.

 

“You’d think we’d have tired ourselves out by the third round,” he mused aloud, reluctantly withdrawing to breathe for a second, “but nope!”

 

“Never stop, ever,” she gasped, trembling in their arms. “Oh kami, I can’t feel my legs,” she said, voice weak. 

 

“Are you losing circulation?” Shisui looked up, eyes wide.

 

“No, I think that last climax just shut down my nerves,” she said, giggling. “Oh kami, where did you learn to do that?” She panted, stroking their hair, one behind her, the other resting against her thigh.

 

“Listening to you the first time,” said Itachi, kissing her temple. “Would you like a short break for a drink?”

 

“The body says no, but the brain says yes,” she sighed. She let the men go and conjured a clone with her free, if trembling, hands. “Drinks? Kitchen’s downstairs,” she instructed, catching her breath. The clone nodded and went on her way; equally as naked as Sakura.

 

Itachi watched her clone go, his eyes never leaving the clone’s derriere.

 

Sakura noticed and winked languorously at him. “Time for me to repay the favour,” she said, conjuring another clone and rolling onto her knees like a cat in front of Itachi. The other clone knelt in front of Shisui.

 

“So,” said Sakura, her hands running up Itachi’s legs; her clone mimicked the gesture on Shisui. “You remember how I said I could imbue clones with my chakra?”

 

Shisui swallowed and nodded, while Itachi stared down into Sakura’s shining emerald eyes.

 

“Guess what else that chakra can do?” she asked, leaning forward. She knew her clone would follow her every move; she wasn’t disappointed.

 

To the side, she heard Shisui’s breathing hitch as she and her clone greedily took each of them in, inch by inch, maintaining eye contact all the way. She smiled up at her lover, her expression gentling as, from the corner of her eye, she saw Shisui and Itachi reach for each other, sharing their experience. Itachi’s face was stony, but the intensity in his eyes had her core pulsing. She didn’t doubt her clone was enjoying the same fate as Shisui stroked her hair.

 

Connected together, Sakura began humming a song, before she let chakra seep into her mouth and along her tongue.

 

They both gasped at that.

 

Sakura smirked.

 

It was just the beginning.   
  
  
(The end.)


	4. Bringing Sexy's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina x Saku  
> Kaka x Saku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompts:
> 
> anonymous: SMUT MONDAY?! Ummm I'm in love with KakaSaku, so how about this: Sakura has a huge, gorgeous tattoo on her back that no one knows about. One day, Kakashi goes to notify her of a mission by going through her window. But he stops when he sees her topless and drunkenly pleasuring some GIRL with her back to him. He can't get the tattoo or what he saw out of his head because he never thought of her as a sexual being or as a wild girl. So he tries to find out how experienced she is and it backfires
> 
>  
> 
> anonymous: I second that KakaSaku! Details: Ninja world, prompt: I saw you hooking up with someone (girl or boy) and now I can't get it out of my mind bc it was so hot and you're so hot and ugh
> 
>  
> 
> anonymous: KakaSaku pleaaaassseeeee!?
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> My first time writing 'yuri'; concrit much appreciated! Also, a big round of applause for friends/betas/enablers Aijo and Nikolita for all their help with this one!

 

 

**(Sakura's apartment)**

 

Kakashi did not consider himself a religious man.

 

He was not a saint; far from. He was not devout;  unless in relation to his personal credo learned at great expense. He observed no sabbath, unless one counted his ritual meditation at the memorial. He held no bible, unless one counted  _ Icha Icha _ . 

 

(One shouldn’t, though he felt blessed every time a new orange-covered release made its way into his greedy hands.) 

 

No, he was not a religious man.

 

But he would become one if it meant he could keep watching the show before him. On repeat. Forever.

 

He didn’t know when he’d lifted his hitai-ate, but there it was and he could feel his Sharingan whirling, memorizing every curve, every arch, every dip and dimple of her marvelously inked back down to the flare of her hips and roundness of her bottom.

 

It had to be one of the best he’d ever admired.

 

And he considered himself a picky man.

 

A man of standards.

 

A man of good taste and…

 

He swallowed at the sinuous movement Sakura made as she curved and flowed forward over her lover like a cat, her breasts loose and firm, her hair tousled and tumbling over her shoulders as she pressed open-mouthed kisses into the inner thigh of… 

 

_ Speaking of taste… _ Kakashi swallowed.

 

Was that Hinata?

 

Sweet little Hinata-chan, the young woman Naruto had proposed to recently, the one who blushed and stammered and…

 

“Sakura-chan!”

 

The high shuddering breaths, the twitching of the pale girl’s legs, the way her trembling hands reached up to clasp Sakura by her hair, urging her closer.

 

“P-please,” she mewled, back arching. “I can’t… I can’t…”

 

From between Hinata’s lovely, shapely legs, Sakura hmm’d and pressed further forward, kissing the Hyuuga’s soft belly before retreating back again, inch by inch. Her hands slid between Hinata’s knees, massaging as she went before scooping Hinata’s knees over her shoulders, making Hinata eep delightfully.

 

Kakashi’s sharingan spun faster.

 

“Hinata,” murmured Sakura, the muscles of her back shifting beneath her elegant, sinuous tattoo.

 

“Ha-ha-yes?”

 

Kakashi heard the smirk in Sakura’s voice as she leaned her head forward and said, “Hold on to the covers, darling.”

 

Lifting a hand up, Kakashi tried to stuff his hand in his mouth as a blush took over his cheeks at the sounds Hinata made… and Sakura made… his little Sakura… his once… and former.. student….

 

Oh my, Hinata was quite vocal, for normally being so quiet. He wondered if he should close the window (behind him).

 

… student…

 

“You have beautiful lips,” murmured Sakura, pulling back to kiss them. 

 

Hinata panted as her back arched when Sakura traced her with her tongue. “Sakura!”

 

“Easy,” murmured Sakura, pulling back before bringing a hand up to stroke Hinata’s stomach. “Easy,” she murmured. “And hold on one more time, you’re going to like this.”

 

“Sakur-ah! ah! ah!” Hinata’s knuckles went white as Sakura’s arms swept beneath Hinata and lifted her, pressing her core against Sakura’s mouth. Hinata’s hands flew to Sakura’s head, threading through her silky rose hair as she let her head fall back and rode Sakura’s talented tongue, gasping and crying out wantonly.

 

Kakashi watched as Hinata’s wide lavender eyes clenched shut, her flushed face almost pained as she arched and shuddered while Sakura maintained her rhythm before gently, every so gently, returning Hinata to her back on the bed, with a final kiss to her lips. Making her way up Hinata’s glistening body, she blessed each inch with butterfly kisses, and one atop each generous nipple, before she came to rest at Hinata’s side, wrapping her arms around her with a blissful sigh.

 

Humming happily, Sakura nestled closer as she felt Hinata raise a shaky hand and curled into her side. She smiled and kissed Hinata’s forehead.

 

“See?” asked Sakura, stroking Hinata’s pale, lovely back. “You can do this.”

 

Still feeling the aftershocks, Hinata trembled and cuddled closer to Sakura. “Thank you so much, Sakura,” she murmured, still catching her breath. 

 

“Think nothing of it,” said Sakura. “And… please forgive me for having a few drinks before. It has been a while since I did this, and I had to check a few inhibitions at the door,” she said, chuckling.

 

“I approve of your inhibition shucking,” said Hinata in a serious tone, before she giggled and kissed Sakura’s cheek. “It was wonderful.”

 

Sakura snuggled closer, winding their legs together; she reached down and grabbed a blanket, flicking it over them both to maintain body heat.

 

“I like this part best,” whispered Sakura. “Especially with girls. So soft,” she giggled.

 

“I think you’re still a bit drunk, Sakura,” laughed Hinata. “Not that it hindered you,” she said, blushing.

 

“Perhaps I am. That’s why I ignored Kakashi-sensei so long,” she sighed freely. “Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles,” she yawned, snuggling closer. A moment later she snored happy kitten purrs in her sleep, leaving Hinata looking at her in mounting surprise and horror.

 

“Ka…!” Hinata made a horrified noise and pulled the blanket up higher. “Kakashi!”

 

“Ah, hello Hinata-chan. Is Sakura available yet?” He rubbed at his head and prayed it was dark enough they wouldn’t see the stain across his cheeks. Or the pressing discomfort between his legs.

 

“Turn around!” she squeaked, reaching for the kunai Sakura kept under her pillow. Her aim would be off since Sakura had fallen asleep across Hinata, but Hinata wasn’t worried about keeping things non-lethal at that point.

 

Covering his eyes and turning his back to the women in Sakura’s bed, Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle. “Er,” he climbed down from the ledge into Sakura’s room. “If it isn’t too much trouble, I need a moment alone with Sakura. The Hokage has called her in for a meeting about an early morning mission,” he said apologetically. “I’m very sorry to interrupt,” he said. It was, possibly, the most honest he’d ever been in his life.

 

“Keep your b-back turned, please,” said Hinata, slipping out from beneath the covers. “I’ll be finished in a moment,” she mumbled, collecting her clothes and dressing as fast as humanly possible.

 

She collected her weapons and purse and paused at Sakura’s window. “Please…” She looked away, biting her lip.

 

“My lips are sealed,” he said with an eye-crease smile. (He was very proud of himself for not making an off-colour joke or innuendo at that. Very proud indeed. Maybe he could be a saint?)

 

Blushing, Hinata nodded. “Thank you.” She swallowed. “Um, she may be a bit tired… and drunk… still.”

 

“I’ll handle it. Thank you, Hinata. I apologize again for interrupting. You looked very comfortable in your post-coital bliss,” he said, still smiling at her.

 

Hinata stared at him in horror before making an indignant noise and fleeing out the window.

 

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. That young woman was so strange, sometimes. It was a compliment…

 

Hands in his pocket, Kakashi turned to Sakura, slumbering deeply in her bed.

 

He hadn’t meandered quite as much as usual on his way over from the Hokage Tower. That meant the Godaime wouldn’t be expecting him for another… half hour ago.

 

Deciding he still had plenty of time, Kakashi pulled Sakura’s covers up around her shoulders to tuck her in tighter before making his way to her kitchen. She could snooze a little bit longer. She looked adorable like that.

 

Hopefully she kept extra ice in her freezer. He currently needed it for his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Several days later)**

 

Sakura met Hinata at a tea house not far from Sakura’s apartment, smiling at her. “So, how’d it go?” she asked as Hinata took a seat.

 

Hinata’s cheeks burned as she checked the area. “Amazing!” she whispered back to Sakura. “He was very surprised.”

 

Sakura grinned at her. “I told you,” she said with a wink.

 

“I know, but until I knew what to expect, I wasn’t sure it would work. And…” Hinata folded her hands together in front of her as she stared at the table. “He… He asked me to do it again,” she whispered, blushing red as a tomato.

 

Sakura stared at Hinata before she let loose a loud laugh, throwing her head back. “I can’t believe he used his Oroike no Jutsu for this,” she said, covering her mouth and muffling her voice.

 

Hinata shrugged, sinking into her shoulders. “He wanted to know what it was like… but I didn’t know where to start!”

 

Sakura reached for her tea. “I don’t know why he didn’t ask one of his clones to do it. Then he could have felt what it was like to give and receive.”

 

Hinata bit her lip. “He tried… and passed out. Twice,” she added in a tiny voice.

 

Sakura’s eyes widened before she began laughing again.

 

“He maybe lost control, a little bit,” Hinata said, tapping her pointer finger tips together. 

 

“That idiot,” said Sakura with affection. She leaned forward on the table, and rested her elbow atop it. “So, any tips for me that you learned?” she asked with a wink.

 

Hinata bit her lip and leaned forward, and two began whispering too quietly for Kakashi to overhear.

 

He sighed from his tree branch and slumped behind the cover of his book. It was just getting good, too.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon sun hedged towards the horizon as Kakashi observed Sakura leaving the Tower, a pile of scrolls peeking from her bag.

 

He dropped from the tree and landed in front of her, scaring her a bit more than he had perhaps intended.

 

“Yo!” He gave her a happy eye-crease smile as she clutched her chest and panted and swore at him.

 

“You!”

 

“Ah,” he said, folding his hands in his pockets. “I am getting supper. Are you hungry?”

 

“I’m not interested in feeding you,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“Even after I let you sleep in a bit?” He wheedled, leaning forward.

 

Sakura pressed her lips together. “... thank you for that,” she muttered, somewhat ungrateful but still grateful enough.

 

“Hmm.” He thumbed in a vague direction behind him. “Tempura?”

 

Sakura’s stomach growled, making him chuckle.

 

“Come on, I’ll cover your water,” he said.

 

“Don’t break the bank,” muttered Sakura, following.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, your tattoo,” began Kakashi as they walked away, bellies full and purses lighter. Sakura had made him pay for his own by reminding him how good her kunai skills were.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How long have you had it?”

 

“A few years. It took months to finish,” she said, adjusting the bag of scrolls on her shoulder.

 

“Who did the work?”

 

“Bato, over in Suna. Excellent care. And Sai helped me refine the original idea.”

 

Kakashi nodded, deep in thought. Sakura looked up at him.

 

“Do you have one?”

 

He peered down at her from his advantaged height. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased.

 

She arched a brow, and smirked. “Actually, you have me curious. Sensei,” she tacked on.

 

Beneath his mask, Kakashi swallowed.

 

“How about,” said Sakura, “I’ll show you mine if you’ll show me yours.”

 

“I’ve seen yours,” he reminded her. 

 

“Mmm, but not up close,” she said. “Totally different experience when you’re close enough… to touch it.”

 

Kakashi felt his pulse race.

 

“Your place or mine?” he asked, voice husky.

 

“Yours is closer,” said Sakura.

 

They took to the rooftops.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura laughed as Kakashi tickled her sides and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

 

“I want to see every inch of it,” he murmured against her exposed throat, his mask softer than she’d expected as it brushed against her skin.

 

“I want to see every inch of you,” she returned, running her hands through his hair.

 

He tugged her shirt free with a happy sound, before frowning at her bindings. “You weren’t even training today,” he lamented.

 

“It keeps them secure,” she said. “Is your mask part of your shirt? Or separate?”

 

“Separate,” he said, teasing her sides with his fingertips again.

 

“Stop that!” Sakura giggled before grabbing for his belt; he immediately stilled, making her smirk. “Shall I start with the top or the bottom?”

 

He swallowed, and under his mask she saw his adam’s apple bob.

 

“I shouldn’t have teased, I’m sorry,” he said.

 

She shook her head. “You’re not backing out are you?” Then she sobered somewhat. “No, seriously, are you uncomfortable? I can back off.”

 

He grimaced. “It’s… difficult to reconcile you as a young woman when you were my student.”

 

“I can help you get over that in your bedroom. I promise,” said Sakura firmly. “Or any vaguely horizontal surface that isn’t made completely out of rusty kunai.”

 

Kakashi chuckled. “Experienced?”

 

Sakura shrugged. “Only in what I want to do.”

 

“And what do you want to do?” he asked, loosening his grip on her arms to bring her hands back to his belt buckle. Whatever she had said had reassured him.

 

Sakura smiled at him. 

 

“I want to try something new,” she said, lifting her chin.

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, before they poofed out of the room and into his bedroom, landing on top of his bed.

 

Sakura swallowed her surprise and straddled Kakashi, resting her palms on his firm chest.

 

“I want to show you what it feels like for us,” she said, lowering her lids to half-mast and trailing her fingers over his torso. “I want to show you what it felt like to be Hinata the other night. You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you? Watching us?” Her voice had lowered and slowed to molasses, and it stirred Kakashi. “It felt like you enjoyed yourself; your chakra spiked at all the right places,” she said, tracing each muscle of his abdomen.

 

Kakashi swallowed. “You want me… to try Oroike no Jutsu… and then you want to…” Behind his mask he felt a trickle of wetness in his nose. Hmm. That settled it, the mask was staying on.

 

“Yes,” she said, rocking her hips in a slow rhythm, feeling him respond. “You’re welcome to switch back if you don’t like it.”

 

“I thought we were coming here to look at tattoos,” chuckled Kakashi, taking her hips in his wide, calloused hands. He adjusted himself and their rhythm, pleased when he heard her sharp intake of breath before she bore down on him. He fought the urge to press up into her, but only just.

 

“We can still do that,” said Sakura, bracing herself on Kakashi’s shoulders and looking into his eyes. “But I would love to see your expression as you felt yourself leap over the edge, as a woman.”

 

Kakashi swallowed as he felt Sakura cup his cheek. “Once?” she asked, biting her lip. “For your favourite student?”

 

“And then regular sex after?” he asked, to be clear.

  
She laughed. “If you still want to.”

 

He grinned at her and nodded happily. “Very much so!”

 

Performing the hand signs, he caught her eye as he transformed in another poof of clouds.

 

He was reassured when he saw Sakura’s mouth fall open and a small trickle of drool slide out the corner of her mouth.

 

“How do I look?” he asked, his voice now feminine.

 

Sakura nodded slowly, dazed. “Hot,” she gasped, voice high and tight. “Really hot.”

 

He chuckled and sat up, keeping Sakura in his lap.

 

“Do I need to start you off?” He asked, lifting his narrower fingers to Sakura’s face, cupping her cheek and bringing her closer.

 

“Mask,” breathed Sakura before they got too close.

 

Kakashi hesitated.

 

“It’s not your real face,” said Sakura, brows furrowed.

 

Kakashi let out a sigh. “For you and you alone,” he mumbled, reaching behind his head to loosen the knot. The mask slid away, and he left it on his bedside table. “Better?” 

 

But Sakura was already beaming at him. “Much!”

 

“You’re so excited,” he said, slipping his fingers into her hair and finger combing it. “My loving one,” he said, his smile feeling strange on his female lips. He caressed her exposed skin for a moment, enjoying the sensations it brought him in his feminine core, before tilting his head to the side. “Where would you like to start?”

 

Sakura looked him over before reaching for the hem of his shirt. “Let’s get you naked.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Not to ruin the moment,” said Kakashi a bit later as Sakura knelt between his slender knees. “But this makes me feel very vulnerable.”

 

Sakura massaged his ankles and calves, making him groan when she added a touch of chakra. “It’s like that. You get used to it, and when you’re with someone you trust you start to look forward to it. It’s called anticipation, Kakashi,” she said, kissing the inside of his knee.

 

“Come closer and do that,” he said, his voice lighter and gravelly.

 

“Do what?” she asked, kissing his thigh. 

 

“This?” She kissed his toned belly. It jumped under her lips.

 

“This?” she kissed the valley between his breasts, nuzzling their undersides before moving up, hovering over him. 

 

“This?” she asked, her voice huskier as she necked him at the junction between his slender throat and shoulder. She trailed kisses under his softened jaw and to his cheek, nosing aside some of his longer, silken silver hair. 

 

“This?” she asked, tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue. 

 

“Or, this?” she asked, letting her lips ghost over his, just enough for him to feel her warmth at his mouth. Her hand had lifted to stroke Kakashi’s hair, building a warmth in his middle he hadn’t experienced before.

 

“Hmmm,” he murmured, enjoying the new sensations. “I see what you mean.” He lifted his head seeking her lips, and Sakura smiled, leaning down so he could relax. She brought her hands to his graceful neck, her fingertips warm and stroking his soft skin. He sighed happily into her kiss, and even the sounds he made felt different as they left him, fuller, more sensual.

 

“I like this,” he breathed against Sakura’s lips, opening wider for her to explore his mouth. He darted the tip of his tongue out, enticing hers to play.

 

“Mmmm, me, too,” said Sakura, angling her head to better taste him. She felt herself warming to Kakashi, revelling in his positive responses to her stimulus. She wondered when he’d notice that she was pressed into him from core to sternum, breast to breast. She could feel his nipples tightening against her as the kiss lingered, and she smiled.

 

When she felt his wider hips loosening, his legs sliding open to cradle her, Sakura shifted, dragging the kisses lower, down his throat where she sucked on his pulse, leaving him love-bitten; down his beautifully weighted breasts, worshiping them with her tongue and teeth before she pressed kisses down, down, down until she kissed the mound that protected his most delicate and secret of places.

 

Instead of diving in, she ran her warm hands up and down his inner thighs, massaging them and releasing the tension he still held, until he flopped open, his muscles loosening like jelly.

 

“I’ve decided I may spend more time like this,” sighed Kakashi happily. “So warm and nice.”

 

Sakura smirked as she let her hands slide further up his legs, closer to the crease where they met his hips. She felt his legs twitch under her hands, and knew she would make her move soon.

 

“Sensitive, Kakashi?” she asked, kissing her way closer to his mound again. She let her warm breath fan over him, and saw him shudder.

 

He cleared his throat, and she heard his breathing shorten. “It doesn’t… hurt.. does it?”

 

“No,” promised Sakura, stroking his mound and the silver curls there, before reaching for his hand. “It’ll be wonderful,” she said, leaning closer, giving him a gentle kiss,and watching him twitch again. “Okay?”

 

He squeezed her hand. “Let me guess, grab the bed sheets?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

“Good idea,” said Sakura, nosing forward before she spread his lips and blew his mind.

 

She felt the hand clasping hers squeeze, tighter and tighter. His voice rough before rising higher in a gasp; his channel clench, grasp and milk her tongue as she felt his back arch right off the bed when he shouted before he shuddered and fell to the mattress again, spent. 

 

Letting her head rest against his trembling thigh, Sakura gazed up at Kakashi from between his heaving breasts. She hadn’t wanted to draw it out too long for his first time, as he was still learning how sensitive his body was, but she wanted to ensure success. He could be deemed officially boneless, she decided as he lay there, still feeling the shudders of his first female climax.

 

“How’re you doing, Sensei?” she asked quietly after a moment or two, smiling at him.

 

His breathing was rough as his hand fell to the side. “Witchcraft,” he murmured. “I felt it… everywhere. It was like a religious experience.” He was definitely going to reconsider his stance as a religious man… once he could think again.

 

“Hmmm?” she grinned. “Told you,” she sing-songed.

 

He lifted a hand in her direction, inviting her up; and as she had done with Hinata, Sakura curled around Kakashi, cuddling with him.

 

“Too much?” she asked, helping him draw up the blankets around them. 

 

He shook his head, limp. “No,” he said. “I liked it. Thank you. That was kind of incredible. Is it like that for all women?”

 

Sakura shrugged. “It’s like that when I do women,” she said.

 

Kakashi stared at her a moment before chuckling. “And when you do men?”

 

“Meh,” she said, cuddling with him. “They’re less attentive.”

 

“When you’re a man, they’re less attentive?”

 

“Oh, that,” she snorted. “I haven’t done a dude as a dude,” she said. “I’ve always wondered what blowjobs felt like, though. You guys,” she poked his side lightly, “seem to consider them near holy experiences.”

 

Kakashi considered her as she cuddled around his feminine form, completely at ease. “Would you like to know?” 

 

Sakura’s eyes opened as she looked at Kakashi unearthly beautiful female face.

 

He nodded at her.

 

Sakura swallowed.

 

She looked at his shoulder before meeting his eyes. “You as a girl, or you as a guy?”

 

“Which would you prefer?”

 

Sakura bit her lip.

 

Kakashi chuckled and waited while she made the hand signs for Oroike no Jutsu…

 

* * *

 

(The End of this particular chapter… for now)

  
  
More **Smut Monday** next week!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Soulmates - Feb 14 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from an age-swap KakaSaku story I've been writing and posting to tumblr ("Soulmates"). The full story is nearly complete, and is under editing and revisions as I prep it to post here. Enjoy this snippet in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @aijoinu for her concrit this evening!
> 
> This scene is an immediate continuation from installment #19: http://beyondthemoor.tumblr.com/post/135882533898/soulmates-ep-19
> 
> WARNING: After some discussion with @aijoinu, I’m putting a possible dub-con trigger warning on this for a part of one scene in particular. You’ll know it when you see a certain line, and I made that line kind of obvious. I assure you it isn’t dub-con, and it will be explained later, but the line is a bit misleading and I don’t want to upset anyone who feels very strongly about this matter. It’s never my intention to upset you. (Piss you off with plot twists, yes, absolutely. Hurt you? No.)
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter (as I fully expect it will be one of the last some of you will read of this story, since, yes, I know this is what you’ve been waiting for, hahahaha!) ;)

 

* * *

 

_Carrying him home after they had been practising at a training ground, Kakashi had looked down and noticed the mark on his father’s arm where his sleeve had ridden up. The cross-hatched diamond, their Clan symbol. “What’s that?” he asked Sakumo._

_“Hm, that’s the mark of our Clan, the Hatake. Someday you’ll have one, too. Hopefully,” said Sakumo, smiling gently at his son._

_“Is it a tattoo? DId it hurt?”_

_Sakumo grinned at him. “Not a bit. It felt pretty good,” he said with a wink._

_Kakashi gave him a disapproving pout. “Pervert papa,” he said, making Sakumo laugh._

_Shaking his head, Sakumo ruffled Kakashi’s downy soft hair. “It only happens once. It will last forever. And when it happens, it twines your lives together in the most beautiful way possible.” Sakumo looked down at his son then, his expression gentling. “The best way possible,” he repeated. “It was like a second heartbeat to me. I’ve never regretted it for a second.”_

_“Only once?” asked Kakashi, studying the symbol. “How come it only happens once?”_

_“Because you only have one heart in your chest, young man. You need it to breathe. If you give yours to someone, they need to give you theirs,” said Sakumo, giving Kakashi a tiny poke in the chest. “And when you give your heart to them, it means you want to give them your name, share your life, and grow a family together.”_

_Kakashi mulled this over. “So, for making babies? You get a seal like a license to make babies?”_

_Sakumo’s shoulders relaxed as he gave Kakashi a cuddle disguised as a hitch up in his arms. “A contract,” said Sakumo. “A promise. The most important promise you’ll ever make. It means you’ll never be apart. Because you’ll be soulmates.”_

_“But you and Mom aren’t together anymore,” said Kakashi, trying to understand his father’s logic. He didn’t remember his mother. She had passed away before he could make memories of her._

_And it was then Sakumo’s smile turned sad. “I wasn’t there for something important,” he said, sounding older to Kakashi suddenly. He leaned forward and gave Kakashi a quick kiss on his forehead. “Lucky for me she left you to keep me company, huh?”_

_“Daaaad!” whined Kakashi, straightening his hair and making Sakumo laugh._

_“When you do it, Kakashi, mean it. Mean it, put your all into it and take the leap. Every minute is worth it,” said Sakumo wisely. Then Sakumo flipped Kakashi into the air and caught him, resettling him on his back. “Hold on tight,” he instructed his son. Kakashi had already koala-gripped his father, though, and was grinning when Sakumo took off running, their speed making his silky hair fluff in the air stream._

_“Up we go!” called Sakumo. Sakumo launched them onto Konoha’s rooftops, grinning as wide as his son at hearing his son laughing when they leapt from one building to another._

* * *

_“Kakashi!” She slapped his shoulder and he stifled his wince._

_“Fine, fine,” he mumbled, reaching up. “I promised.”_

_“You did.”_

_And with that he slid his finger beneath his own mask, yet just as quickly felt a smaller hand invade at the same time. Curious, he raised his brows as he watched Sakura bite her bottom lip._

_“I want to help.”_

_His blush burned him._

_“Okay.” Had his voice always sounded so hoarse? Also, fast or slow? Should he just pull it all off at once, or—_

_The dilemma was quickly solved as Sakura gasped when she gently pulled his mask down and away, revealing himself to her fully._

_“Yo,” he said, giving her his usual eye-crease smile._

_—or, he was smiling, until he felt her lips press against his._

_Suddenly, every unscalable wall he’d ever built to protect himself and hold himself back collapsed as he realized, Sakura’s lips moving against his, coaxing his participation, that she felt as he did. Every ounce of it. It was heady, dizzying, intoxicating to him. Sparks blew wild and flew, tingling through him at every place they touched like a magical current of energy leashed too long and exploding past its boundaries. When he moaned into her lips from the overwhelming sensation, she grabbed him and threw him down onto her bed._

_He promptly drowned himself in her._

* * *

 

Kakashi had thought it would end there when he responded. He was sure Sakura would kiss him only a moment or so before pulling back, looking down, sending him away or worse, apologising. He never wanted it to end.

Which was why he poured every part of his devotion into the kiss; his lips melting into hers as he felt her body melt into his as her legs straddled his waist; her heart beating against his, her fingers digging into his shoulders through his long-sleeve Jounin shirt as she tried to pull him closer and still bury his frame into her mattress with her weight. She slanted her head in just the right way to further their kiss and instinctively he brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head and hold her there, his heart yearning for her.

He opened his lips, in part to inhale but mostly in invitation, and sighed when he felt Sakura’s tongue trace the tip of his tongue as he welcomed her inside him. He sighed in satisfaction, bringing his other hand around to Sakura’s back to stroke his fingers down her spine through her pyjama camisole. It was light, ridiculously flimsy for a ninja, but soft, strong, and made of a quality that impressed him when he accidentally dug his fingers into her back when she nipped him, surprising him and making his breath catch. He felt her chuckle against and relaxed, understanding she didn’t hold it against him.

“I’m not made of sugar, Kakashi,” she breathed against his throat as he moved away from his lips and trailed kisses down his jawline. It was the middle of the night and he had the beginnings of stubble, and the friction she created against his skin felt incredible to him. He had never felt it before. He wanted to feel it again and rubbed his cheek against hers, relishing the contact before moving to Sakura’s throat to make love to it with his mouth.

Her wanton moan told him he’d found exactly what he meant to.  He felt his Sharingan spin with the intensity of his feelings, his triumph, his desperation.

He closed his eyes as he held Sakura to him, his blood pulsing in his veins. He felt Sakura run her fingers through his hair, gently tugging on certain locks to draw a needy groan from his throat. She pulled away his hitai-ate.

Opening his natural eye, Kakashi released Sakura’s throat to gaze up at her. She looked down at him, his hitai-ate in her one hand, before she set it down beside them, on her night stand.

Kakashi struggled to breathe.

His grip in Sakura’s hair tightened, then trembled.

“I thought you couldn’t… you said you didn’t enjoy…” he tried to form the words, but his hoarse voice failed him.

She shook her head a bit, her eyes softening. “And yet I’m feeling this.” She shook her head. “I don’t understand it, but I feel this, Kakashi.”

His eye on hers, he swallowed. “What about Itachi?”

Sakura looked down at him, then stroked her fingers along his cheek. “He’ll stay out. I told him to.”

Kakashi’s brows lowered, eye narrowing.

“He will stay out,” promised Sakura. “He knows to stay out.”

“A conversation you’ve had with him before?”

Sakura’s voice was soft, but even, when she replied. “For my kunoichi work, we had to. He will only intrude if I feel I’m in danger.”

“I’m not a kunoichi mission,” said Kakashi, watching her reactions carefully.

He was surprised by how much Sakura’s expression gentled at first with her smile, then turned sultry and confident. “No,” she agreed as she dipped her head to his again, rubbing her nose against his. “You’re not.”

As much as he wanted to continue, he didn’t know if he’d be able to give her up if this went further.

“Is this a one night stand to you?” he asked, barely above a whisper. “Because it isn’t to me,” he added.

Sakura paused in her butterfly kisses.

His hands fell to her back and slid around her, holding her close to him. “It would never be, for me,” he breathed against the shell of her ear; he felt her shiver in his arms. His heart tripped in his chest as his vulnerability made his stomach retract; to stifle the butterflies that had disappeared from Sakura’s lips and reappeared inside him. “Don’t do this to me as a pity, Sakura,” he begged, closing his eyes. “Don’t do this if you don’t mean it, too.”

“Kakashi…”

“Because he used you to get to me, and I don’t want to be your retaliation.” His jaw clenched, and he opened his eyes and looked away. “That isn’t what this should be.”

Sakura’s brow sagged, her lips closing on the words she was about to say.

“You said… before, you told me that some things were special. That they should be kept special.”

Sakura breathed, listening. She gave the faintest nod. She gave him her undivided attention. His heart fluttered, as strange as it was to try and qualify the feelings in his chest.

“This. This is special. I want…” He swallowed, pink rushing to his cheeks. “I want special. With you. For you. To you. To give you.”

_Gods, please don’t make me say it outright_ , he thought to himself, mortified, terrified, occupied by his vulnerability.

And despite it all, hopeful beyond belief.

Because without her mask, so many of Sakura’s emotions could be seen in her expression; her joy, her hurt, her surprise and her dawning realization.

Her lips moved and made no sound.

He lifted a trembling hand, no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady, to her sealed cheek and drew her eyes to his.

He had to clear his throat, twice, before he added, “Because I love you too much to be less than honest with you.”

Sakura stiffened in his arms.

“I love you,” he repeated. “I will always love you. But it will kill me to see you with him, if…” He swallowed.

Sakura’s hand lifted to his at her cheek. Holding his gaze, she squeezed his fingers before pulling them away from her skin.

Kakashi’s heart fell halfway to his stomach before he realized Sakura had not released him yet. Rather, it was her turn to swallow before moving his hand closer to her, closer, closer, closer, until he felt the warm softness of her soft skin beneath his fingers, beneath her shirt, against her beating, naked breast.  The shock of touching her so intimately sent electricity buzzing down his spine. His body stirred to attention so quickly he worried he’d faint from lightheadedness as every ounce of blood in his body retreated southwards.

“Make love to me, Kakashi,” she whispered.

His eyes fixed upon her her lips.

She gave him a nervous smile. “I love you, you…” She gave a shaky sigh, and her smile softened. “I love you.”

When he didn’t respond, she quirked a brow. “I love you,” she said, leaning down, nuzzling his throat. “I love you,” she repeated, squeezing his hand around her breast, teaching him with her fingers how to tease and touch her. “I love you,” she said, voice deepening as she brought a hand to his side, slipping beneath his shirt to run her fingers along the waist of his trousers. They stopped at the buckle, and she danced her fingers up and down his treasure trail, smiling into his skin. “I love every inch of you,” she said, confidence returning.

Growling at how ticklish and sensitive his tummy was, Kakashi spent less than a half second debating before flipping them over and kissing Sakura soundly, grinding his now obvious interest into her with purpose and intent.

She gasped as she released him, setting both her hands about his buckle.

“Up,” he growled, and Sakura sat up only far enough for Kakashi to tear off her camisole.

“Your trousers, off,” she ordered, just as eager as he. He obliged her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders on the bed and lifting his  entire lower body up.

Sakura swallowed before stripping them, and his boxers, off. She took the opportunity to brush her fingers down his firmly muscled abdomen, appreciating every defined inch, purring.

Kakashi’s shoulders tensed and twitched as he lowered himself down and Sakura lifted his shirt and licked his sternum; at the last minute she trapped his arms in the sleeves and with her strength, held him there. He looked at her with heated eyes as she leaned forward, her eyes on his, and sucked on first one male nipple, then the other.  She didn’t miss the way his toned stomach arched and flexed as her tongue laved attention on him; it made her smile.

He struggled to free his arms after a moment of the torture and she laughed and let him go; which was good as he wasted no time in kissing her senseless, his fingers drawing patterns on her sides, leaving what felt like smoking trails in their wake on their way to her sleep shorts.

“Play with me, first,” Sakura breathed into his mouth, collecting his hands in hers and sweeping them upwards until they cupped and weighed her breasts again. She groaned in her throat as his thumbs began circling her nipples. “Yes, like that.” She arched into his hands. “Just like that,” she sighed as he settled into the cradle of her hips.

Rolling his hips into her to relieve some of the pressure from the electrical storm that was building inside him, Kakashi’s breath whooshed out of him as he felt the softness of her body welcoming his, Sakura’s warm legs wrapping around his middle and drawing him in closer. He had never been so excited or so scared, whether singularly or together.

_Don’t let go, don’t let go, don’t let go_ , he reminded himself, mastering himself as the tension mounted. Sakura wasn’t even fully undressed and he was struggling.

But the feel of her under his fingertips, the velvet softness and the delicate skin, and the puckering tightness were testing his resilience in a way they’d never been tested before.

_Listen_ , he told himself, leaning down to kiss Sakura on the mouth. _Listen to her breathing. Listen to her whine. Listen to her whimper,_ he told himself, focusing. Just like the young woman said, years ago, courtesy of Jiraiya. _Listen_.

And when he heard her gasp and roll her hips into him, her head thrown back, he realised his brothel-teacher had been exactly right.

Her nails scratching down his back to halt and grab at his backside, pulling him closer to press tighter against her core, Sakura’s face looked half-pained as she gasped for more.

“Pull, just a little,” she begged, rolling her hips into his.

So focused was he on his task that Kakashi almost didn’t notice the tension to his shoulders until it spread to his lower back and into his sack, warning him.

His brows furrowing, he swallowed, sweat dripping down his back to follow the trails of microelectricity shooting through him. Panting, he grit his teeth and grabbed Sakura’s hips, grinding into them to try and ease his need before it was ended disappointingly.

“Gods, sorry,” gasped Sakura, pulling her knees up and slipping her shorts off from under his fingers. She took his hand and brought it to her core and dipped his fingers in to reassure him when he hesitated, panting just as hard as he was. “Do you want me to guide you…” She asked, but Kakashi shook his head, eyes narrowed.

“No,” he growled. Then his jaw clenched as he brought himself close to her molten heat. When he was aligned and his tip dipped into her, he caught her eyes.

“Go slow,” she cooed, sweeping his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. She smiled at him before rising up to kiss him gently on the lips. “Easy,” she murmured sweetly, rubbing his shoulder.

_Easy for you to say,_ he thought, as he advanced and he thought he was doing well until she squeezed him and he nearly unmanned himself. He glared at her for that. Minx.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. “Sorry. Eager.”

Shoulders shaking, Kakashi gave her a dark look. Then pushed in hard, and smirked, enjoying her velvet grasp and blissful curse.

“You’re a bad man, teasing me,” she said, adjusting to his pleasant girth. With her hands on his shoulders, she snugged him in closer, smiling.

“You’re a bad woman, tricking me,” he retorted before finding a rhythm. Grabbing her knees he yanked her closer, swallowing when he rubbed up against a particular ridge inside her and feeling her clamp down on him like a sweet vice. “Fuck,” he swore, holding on and knowing he would leave marks in Sakura’s thighs tomorrow as he rode out her undulating waves. For her part, Sakura’s mouth had fallen open as she shivered around him at the intimacy.

“I felt it,” she gasped a moment later, wetness around her eyes. “I felt you, Kakashi,” she said. “I want more…”

Kakashi’s brows furrowed.

“I… I’ve never… before, I,” she struggled to find words, and gentling his touch Kakashi reached for her and took her hand. “It… with someone else, it never worked before. What are you doing to me?” she asked, looking at him in wonder.

All he could do was stare at her beautiful face, pleasured and flushed and glowing, and then struck dumb, all he could think was, _More what?_

Hips stilling for a moment to let her body rest, Kakashi’s mind whirled. She’d never felt what before?… He tried to figure out what she meant… and then it hit him. Climax. Because of the curse seal, she had never felt one before.

But she’d felt one with him.

_And she wanted more._

He licked his lips as part of his readings from earlier that night surfaced in his mind.

Sasuke had been right about the temple floor and the hidden scrolls; and somehow there hadn’t been a single Uchiha around when Kakashi had stolen in and found what he was looking for. It was incomplete, but it was enough.

Did she want it, though…

His heart squeezed.

_If she doesn’t, it won’t work,_ he thought simply. But if she does…

“Ready?” he asked, the question double-edged. He smoothed his hands down Sakura’s hips and leaned forward, kissing her firm stomach.

She let out a happy sigh and nodded, running her hand through his hair, making it stick up worse, no doubt. She had never given up on rubbing his hair, he thought, and it came to him then that it must be one of her favourite features about him. Warmth spread through him at the notion and he gave her a gentle smile, leaning his head closer so she could thread her fingers through more easily.

“Yes,” she said, smiling at him.

He began slowly, kissing his way across her shoulders as he massaged her sides, his hips rolling almost gently into her, pushing forward and down in a new rhythm. Her arms coming to clasp around the back of his neck and holding him there as the kiss waltzed its way to her smile. With a buck or two Sakura urged him on, but he maintained his pace. The pace and timing were so crucial.

Deepening the kiss and his thrusts, Kakashi took their rhythm up a notch as he felt the electricity buzzing through him again, stronger now. Was it her seal connection to Itachi? Was it his affinity for lightning? Was it emotion taking physical form? He didn’t know. But it felt like an incredible phenomenon as it coursed, stronger and stronger, through him, powering his body as he let an inch of his control slip and pushed harder, harder, harder into Sakura to hear her small cries and whimpers of more, more, more.

“I can feel you, Kakashi,” whispered Sakura, the same awe as before tinting her words into a loving song. “Please, please, I can feel you.”

Building inside him, he felt the storm coalescing; lightning clouds and thunder rumbling through him in warning.

For he remembered his father’s warning, once, when he was so young and didn’t understand it.

But he understood it now.

His pace hastening, Kakashi grit his teeth together as he tried to focus on Sakura’s sounds and cries. He grabbed a pillow from beside them and without breaking his pace, slid it under her hips to adjust their angle; Sakura’s pitch shifted higher in appreciation, and he would have congratulated himself if he hadn’t been so desperately trying not to tear his nails through her sheets with the tension thrumming through him.

Every cell in his body focused, and he began drawing his chakra to his core.

_Once_ , his father had said _, just once._

It only needed to be once.

He smoothed his hands over Sakura’s stomach before bringing his hand to her swollen button and rubbing first soft, then firm circles, and pressing down with steady pressure on her lower belly; she was nearly there.

Would this make him as much of a monster as Itachi?

“Sakura,” he groaned, stepping up his pace just a little bit further. “If you could be free of his seal, would you do it?”

“Yes, Kakashi,” she gasped as his fingers played on. But she had been chanting that for a while.

“If it meant taking on another bond, would you do it?” he asked, sweat dripping down his face as he felt her womb shift at his words. _There!_ His own core charged, Kakashi held his hand in place over Sakura’s lower belly, felt the tension string taut inside her. He thrust harder, deeper, faster, as his lower back coiled tight in warning. Sakura’s trembling hands grabbed Kakashi’s straining arms; strained not from exertion but from focus.

He began his countdown.

“Kakashi, just don’t stop,” she begged. “Please, this… I… Please… I’ve never felt like this…”

Her legs shaking around him, Kakashi clenched his eyes shut. So much feeling. So much, so much, so much.

The coil sank forward and down, and Kakashi knew it was heartbeats away.

“I can feel you, Kakashi,” she pleaded. “I can feel your heartbeat inside me.”

_“It was like a second heartbeat to me. I’ve never regretted it for a second.”_

“I’m close,” he warned her. Last chance. Tell me to stop. Please, tell me to stop. No, fuck it. Don’t ever tell me to stop. I want to make love to you for the rest of my life.

“Yes!” Sakura thrashed, then arched right off the bed, her nails digging into Kakashi’s arms. “Every day, for the rest of our lives!”

Which was when he realized she had heard what he had said in his head. That was it; Kakashi could hold back no longer.

The shivering electricity took hold of him, he shot lightning and released his storm inside her, chakra and all; past her defenses, past her own chakra barrier, and electrifying them both. At some point she reached for him and threaded her fingers through his over her womb.

The resulting explosion blinded him and his vision went white as they both shouted their release.

Then, boneless, he fell to Sakura’s side. He reached for her and pulled her closer, trembling heart to trembling heart, breath mixed with breath, soul mixed with soul, naked inside and out. Their fingers still intertwined.

“You are Hatake now,” he murmured, barely coherent as he drifted off to sleep. _And I am home._


	6. Hokage Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ItaSaku. Naruto-verse. Non-massacre. This one is directly inspired by / adapted from tumblr user itasaku and user somebodylost-chan's "Sakura as Hokage" AU post on tumblr. (http://itasaku.tumblr.com/post/119385079962/sakura-as-hokage-au) 
> 
> In brief: Sakura as Hokage AU. Itachi is her faithful ANBU subordinate... who is desperately trying to get her attention and jokes about being her trophy husband while staring her straight in the face. Inner is completely on board with this.

 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**AN:** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Head in her hand and massaging her temple, Sakura barely skimmed the S-ranked mission report on her desk. Kakashi had written it in haiku this time. In crayon.

All seventeen syllables of it. (Five syllables read, "bouncy bouncy bounce". Five. She counted.)

Demoting her former sensei down to a D-rank for the weekend just because she could, Sakura stamped his report with her custom made, patented " _Approved, barely_ "-stamp and tossed it behind her in the To Be Filed pile.

Whatever. She had staff to deal with that.

There was a knock at her door. _Speaking of…_

She straightened her hair, checking it in the mirror she kept in her desk drawer in the split second before she summoned him.

"Enter!"

Damn, she thought as she felt Inner swoon, just a little, at the tall, impressive man who strode through.

_There was something to be said about a man in uniform_ , Sakura decided, adopting her Official Hokage Business composure as Uchiha Itachi closed the door behind him. His black and white uniform immaculate, his hair a triumph, his demeanour one of serenity and intention.

She looked him up and down again, just to ensure he was whole.

He was very whole.

"Report?" she barked.

Folding his arms behind him in his ready stance, Itachi nodded. Then removed his porcelain ANBU mask.

...Slowly.

_Tease_ , Inner Sakura purred, even as Hokage Sakura did her best not to give away the fact her toes were curling in her not even trying to be innocent black heels.

"Pussy inspection complete, Hokage-sama."

Sakura's knee jumped in reaction to his smooth voice, so suddenly it whacked the underside of her desk and cracked it.

She gave no other sign of reaction.

"Pussy inspection, you say?" she inquired in a bored tone.

"Yes. A thorough pussy inspection was performed upon retrieval. Our concerted attention would have made you glow with pleasure and satisfaction, I am certain, Hokage-sama."

_Effing right it would have—_

Shut up, Inner.

"And how was this accomplished?" she asked. She gripped the arms of her chair as casually as she could muster, preparing herself for his report.

His dark gaze met and held hers, mesmerizing her.

"With deliberate care we stroked the pussy to ensure complete trust with her. At first she was shy, holding herself back from our ardent efforts to seduce her, but she learned to enjoy and then welcome our touch. Soon she was curled in our lap, languorously splayed and boneless from our ministrations. The sweet pussy was utterly sated from our relentless attention and consumed focus." A muscle in his jaw ticked. "Hokage-sama," he tacked on, chest rising and falling faster than it had been a minute ago.

The left arm of Sakura's chair creaked in warning, and she forced her white knuckles to release it, slowly.

"It took you longer than expected to complete this pussy inspection, Captain," she remarked. She couldn't help rubbing her legs together beneath her blessed desk. The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention from his tantalizing energy. _This man..._

"To the contrary, we took a slow, careful approach to mount our attack. Her habits were taken into account, as well as her wants and desires. We catered to her every need. We took our time in order to ensure the adorable pussy knew she was loved and cherished, to make her enjoy our attentions and pursuits." Then like an afterthought again he added, "Hokage-sama."

Sakura nodded once. "And the condition of the pussy, when you returned?"

"There was a loud noise which startled the pussy, causing it to leap and thrash before arching its back and falling down, most unfortunately, into a puddle. The pussy was soaking wet when we finished, Hokage-sama. It was still purring up a storm as I carried it home and put it to bed amidst its silken sheets, however, and we consider the mission a success."

"Mmm-hmmm," managed Sakura, grinding her toes into the carpet after having abandoned her shoes somewhere under her desk. Words weren't working at the moment.

_But Itachi is definitely work—_

Shut up, Inner.

"Tanaka-san was most grateful on the return of her housecat," finished Itachi, staring hard at Sakura's flushed cheeks. "Mission very complete."

"Well done, Captain. It isn't often we have a shinobi of your calibre willing to take on such a lowly, C-ranked mission, or with such dedication or… fervour," she said, swallowing. "You're a man among men. A true leader."

"Anything to serve my esteemed Hokage-sama," he declared, his voice like melted chocolate. That Sakura wanted to lick.

Clearing her throat, she nodded to him. "Dismissed, Captain."

He gave a bow, somewhat deeper than necessary, before lifting his eyes to hers again.

"Always a pleasure," he murmured, and turned to leave.

Sakura gradually leaned forward over her desk to follow his fit backside as he closed the door behind him, until she heard a noise.

"Bouncy bouncy bounce," sing-songed Kakashi, grinning behind his mask as he landed on her windowsill.

"You ruin this for me and I swear I will bounce you back to Genin," sighed Sakura, biting her lip as Itachi's seductive silhouette passed down the corridor.

Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

_Diplomatic quarters, Suna:_

Dead on her feet, Sakura looked down at the pyjamas she had packed in her bag the day before and frowned. Wrapped in a towel and her hair still dripping from her shower, she was too tired to even kick at her ransacked luggage.

She let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped, her head aching after dealing with Gaara's so-called advisors. They'd shared a lovely drink or two together after kicking them all out of the Kazekage's office, but after travelling and debating for hours, she was ready for a rest.

But it was not to be.

"How… How did my pyjamas get shredded… then tied in knots… then _sewn into_ those knots…?" she groaned. All she wanted was her fluffy bed and about ten hours of sleep in her favourite flannel jammies.

"Problem, Hokage-sama?"

Only somewhat startled, she looked up to find Itachi standing closer than her own shadow and wearing his own form of pyjamas. Or, that's what she assumed his loose clan shirt and low-slung cotton trousers were. His graceful feet were bare and soundless on the stone floor of her room. She swallowed down her blush and lifted up her sleepwear.

"Looks like it's a commando night," she laughed, trying to find humour in the situation. "You'll be staying outside my room tonight, I guess, Captain. I truly am sleeping alone, for once!"

"Unacceptable," he said, and stepped even closer still to Sakura.

She swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry; and then he reached down, his arms brushing hers…

… and pulled his own shirt up and over his head,his torso brushing within a hair's breadth of hers, before he eyed Sakura intently.

_Now do mine—_

_Shut up, Inner,_ whined a breathless Sakura as her pulse raced. Feeling somewhat lightheaded, she found she couldn't move. She was at the perfect height to ogle his… finely… muscled… place… thing… What?

Tilting his head to the side, Itachi slipped his soft clan shirt over Sakura's head as she stood there, captivated by his rippling muscles.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Mmmm?"

_What law do we need to rescind to make it okay to lick that fine piece of—_

Shut up, Inner!

_We're the Hokage and We declare it is perfectly acceptable to make a booty call out of our best ANBU Captain._

So doomed was Sakura that when Itachi's arms rose around her she nearly hyperventilated.

… until she felt the soft fabric of his black shirt settle around her shoulders and torso, overtop of her towel and arms.

"You have goosebumps. Are you cold, Hokage-sama?" asked Itachi as he began running his warm hands up and down her now-covered arms, slowly, as if calming a frightened animal.

Trying very hard not to ogle his bare torso (or his loose trousers, or the way his pale skin caught the lamp light and seemed to glow like morning dew under a sunrise), Sakura shivered under Itachi's touch as she found her words again.

"Just fine," she said, licking her lips when he got a bit too close. A siren went off in her head and she knew who'd pulled its damn trigger. She cleared her throat. "Do you have an extra?"

"No." Then he added, "I normally sleep unclothed. I am fine."

Inner was incoherent as Itachi's hands rose to Sakura's shoulders, his fingers touching the ends of her damp hair. "You're wet," he said.

Sakura wondered if she could abdicate for _just a few minutes..._

_Get a grip, woman._ With her composure in shambles, Sakura pulled her arms through the oversized shirt and pulled it down, just past her thighs, trying and failing to notice Itachi's every move. "I want to feel bad about this, but it is very comfortable and I need it."

Her grip loosening, she let her towel drop to her feet and bent over to pick it up so she could put it away. Itachi was so close that Sakura immediately felt him stiffen in reaction.

"Captain?"

"The… Your… It suits you," said Itachi with a husky voice, an odd look in his dark eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked, straightening again, towel in hand. She had half-turned from him in order to return the towel to the bathroom, and paused mid-step at the way he focused on her back.

"The shirt?" she asked, padding to the towel rack.

"Hn," he replied, tone cryptic.

Taking the opportunity to splash a bit of cool water on her face, she dabbed her burning cheeks with the towel before hanging it up.

Itachi was waiting for her by the bathroom door when she exited, and she arched a brow at him. And did not let her eyes fall below his chin. In fact, she may have focused on his chin to avoid… distractions.

"Gaara did provide his own guards, too. You can rest in your own room for once."

"Hn." His eyes narrowed.

"Fine," muttered Sakura, climbing into the larger bed. Itachi would stay in the cot he'd ordered brought in. She rolled to her side so her back faced him (and so he wouldn't be able to hear her mumbling in her sleep, or see her drooling, hopefully). "Thank you for your good work today. Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight… Hokage-sama," he said, his eyes never leaving the uchiwa fan embroidered on the back of his clan shirt.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Nodding to the Kazekage as she entered the meeting room, Itachi her silent shadow, Sakura took her seat, adjusting her formal white robes around her to take up more space than she needed. As Tsunade had told her, "You're important. Make sure they know it."

As always Itachi remained at her side. It would be a long day full of boring meetings, but the springs Gaara had mentioned the night before were a treat she was looking forward to.

Now, to find the damn things…after a lovely fourteen hours of meetings. She sighed internally.

To her surprise there were a few new faces at that morning's meeting. She tapped her fingers on the back of the chair she sat in, perusing the participants. Hmmm…

"I call the meeting to order," announced Gaara, sweeping his jade eyes around the room. Sakura flashed him a peace sign with her fingers from behind the back of her seat, and he caught the gesture, giving her a small curl of his lips in amusement. Behind her, Itachi stiffened and Sakura refused to let her shoulders slump. He was always so disappointed in her lack of decorum when she faced off against Gaara. It was just a bit of fun!

"At the behest of my advisory team," Gaara said in a monotone, though his eyes narrowed. "I present Chiyo and her grandson, Sasori; most of you already know my advisor and brother, Kankuro,..." he went on, announcing each of the young men who didn't usually attend the meetings.

Inner Sakura folded her arms and leaned back, shaking her head. Something was up. Someone was manipulating the Kazekage.

"And," Gaara's tone turned forced, "I would like to amend the day's agenda. In the spirit of relationship building," he sighed, "we will begin today's meeting with… an ice breaker."

Sakura stared at Gaara.

"We'll start," barked out Chiyo, rapping a walking stick on the side of the long table. "This is my grandson, Sasori. He is one of Suna's greatest soldiers and specialises in poisons and the noble art of puppetry. He has never been bested in battle! He thrives in challenging environments and strategy. He enjoys solitude, artistry, and long walks on the beach," she said, squinting at a small piece of paper in front of her. "He is also very flexible and vertical."

"Virile," muttered Sasori out of the corner of his stoic mouth.

"Virile! Virile like a rabbit!" boasted Chiyo, to Sakura's horror as the old woman fixed her beady gaze on hers directly. "And he has a giant pencil!"

The room went silent, as Sasori pulled the paper closer to his grandmother's failing eyes.

"Oh," she said, squinting. She straightened and addressed Sakura again, holding up her hands to indicate the measurement. "I meant penis. As his former nappy-changer, I can confirm it's—"

_Definitely worth checking out,_ nodded Inner. Sakura ignored her.

"I am also a master of puppetry and poisons!" broke in Kankuro, glaring at Sasori.

"Very virile!" shouted Chiyo, shaking her finger to make her point.

_If her proportions are anything to go by, elephants would be jealous_ , said Inner.

Sakura stifled her snort under a coughing fit; immediately Itachi was at her side, and laid a hand on her back.

"Hokage-sama?" he murmured.

Her skin erupted in goosebumps where he touched her, and Sakura waved him off. "It's nothing."

_We should line them up and rank them, compared to our dedicated Captain—and seriously, why have we not taken advantage of that dedication yet?_

_Shut UP, Inner!_

"And as the second in line to the Kazekage, and a well respected citizen," Kankuro added, looking pointedly at Sasori. "I would like to share that I also… enjoy… uh… tea. And um, medicine, and body alteration…" He blushed as he glanced at Sakura. "And I never got to say thank you, properly, for all you did for me when you saved my brother and I from those rogue ninja, Hokage-sama. So, if you're free for dinner sometime this week, or want to see the sights, I'd be more than happy to—"

Sakura can feel the Kazekage sighing from across the room and closes her eyes.

—And makes a mental note to get Itachi decaf tea starting tomorrow, because he was thrumming dangerously behind her.

While the room of testosterone-addled young 'suitors' started insulting each others' mothers, she took the opportunity to reach behind her and gave the hem of Itachi's ANBU armoured vest a quick tug. He settled immediately.

She relaxed as he melted back into position behind her.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

_The next day of the negotiations, Suna:_

"Following up on yesterday's… conclusions…" said Gaara loosely, ignoring Sakura's arms folded across her chest. No peace sign this morning. "We're moving on to succession planning."

"Wasn't that on yesterday's agenda?" asked one Suna advisor.

"Unfortunately, the discussions… meandered from their purpose."

_Uh huh,_ sniffed Inner.

"As Suna's entire list of successors, potential successors, wouldn't happen in a blue moon successors, and wild cards were debated ad nauseum yesterday," said Gaara, pained, "We would, in the nature of goodwill and respect, like to discuss and explore Konoha's succession lines, plans, and opportunities for mutual support through future transitions."

Sakura stared Gaara's council down.

"To start," said one councilman, addressing Sakura directly. "Do you intend to have children soon? One should nominate a successor prior to any extended absence from duty."

Beneath the table, Sakura's fists clenched. Behind her, Itachi turned to stone.

_He volunteers_ , declared Inner, banging her fist on an imaginary table.

Sakura let out a low breath and refused to answer the councillor. Behind her, Itachi relaxed; and summoned a clone.

From over her shoulder a moment later, Itachi placed a cup of her aromatic tea onto her desk, giving her something hard to grip. His fingers ghosted over hers as he retracted his arm, and Sakura let the shiver run through her, just once, before steeling her nerves once more. She tapped her pointer finger on the table once, in thanks. Behind his mask he hnnn'd close to her ear before pulling back again. Electricity sparked along her skin and she fought the urge to bite her lip.

"Also, will the father of any potential children be involved in the politics and running of the village? If so, it would be in both our nations' best interests if we planned their role and nomination together," added another councilman.

"It is a well-known fact that women become excessively emotional and reactionary when expecting children. Especially the first child. The stress of the position can also risk harming the child. With all due respect, Hokage, we beseech you to share with us your personal life plans for the next five to ten years, to allow us to assist you and guide you during your biologically engineered times of weakness and vulnerability."

Sakura nodded and tapped her fingers once on the table and nodded, carefully considering her words.

"Emotional. Reactionary. Weak." She smiled gently at them. "When I will be putting myself to pasture, so to speak," she said softly. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hand, propped up by her elbow on the long negotiation table. Behind her she felt Itachi stiffen and chuckled under her breath. "In fact, I have taken these things into consideration and spoke to a number of experts about this very matter. Some of your own most trusted advisors."

The men leaned forward, looking between each other to see whom she had asked.

Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Your wives," she said evenly, and from the dark corners of the room stepped the wives, mothers, daughters and sisters of every member of Gaara's council. "And I believe they have something to say to each of you regarding their _emotional, reactionary_ and _weak_ ordeals carrying and bearing your children."

As Sakura leaned back in her seat to watch the melee erupt and degrade into chaos, her brow arched and a smirk hinted at the corner of her lips. Across from her, Gaara closed his eyes. From behind her she heard Itachi make a small groaning noise in his throat.

"Captain?" she asked softly.

"Nothing to report, Hokage-sama. Congratulations on your flawless victory."

She let her smirk spread. "Thank you, Captain," she purred.

From behind his mask Itachi bit his lip and willed himself to relax with immense effort. His Hokage-sama was… _stunning…_ when she disciplined her adversaries.

"This tea is lovely," she murmured to him with a smile, taking a demure sip. "You brought my favourite?"

"Hn." He carried a canister of it with him everywhere in case of emergencies.

"Excellent job, Captain," she praised, and swiveled in her chair to wink at him.

He swallowed.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Every thank you to Aijo-Inu for her fantastic collaboration!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

_Still in the Suna meeting rooms: Lunch:_

"Captain," said Sakura, holding her glass of guava juice.

"Hn."

Sakura reached over to collect a finger sandwich from the plate of lunch Itachi carried for her. He monitored her nutrition, her caffeine intake, her alcohol intake, and recently her artificial sweetener intake after she mentioned having a minor twinge of a headache after she'd consumed a new kind of snack. She looked around. "Something seems different."

He lifted another plate closer to Sakura and she chose a slice of cucumber, and she nodded in thanks as she nibbled.

"Hn."

"It could be the lighting," she mused, looking up. "Or maybe the chance to get up and walk around, undisturbed," she trailed off, looking around at the rest of the silent meeting room.

"Hn." He refreshed her glass of juice, and she gave his masked face a small smile.

"It could also be that you put the entire room under the Tsukuyomi genjutsu."

He paused, setting down the jug of guava juice. Sakura nibbled another sandwich, nodding to herself.

"I just want to apologize again, Sakura," said Temari as she carried over a platter of delightfully frosted petits-fours. "Gaara's council ganged up on him. He only found out yesterday right before the first meeting."

"Not the entire room," said Itachi.

Sakura shook her head at him before turning to Temari. "Oh, that's fine. We get to catch up now! How're you doing?"

"Outside of putting up with this kind of garbage on a daily basis?" Temari snorted.

"Hmmm," murmured Sakura in sympathy. "You need a trusty manservant," she said, and gave Itachi a teasing wink.

"I am Hokage-sama's faithful trophy husband," he agreed, making the pair of women laugh. But he stared hard into Sakura's eyes.

Temari's eyes flickered over Itachi. "I don't suppose you're willing to share?" she asked Sakura, continuing the jest.

"No," said Itachi and Sakura simultaneously.

The awkward silence stretched.

"So," said Temari, clearing her throat. Sakura's cheeks glowed while Itachi's ears burned behind his mask. "Did you enjoy the welcome gifts?"

Sakura groaned. "I know they mean well," she said, "but I don't know what to do with them all!"

"Some of them really wanted to get you to know them better," said Temari, swirling the wine in her glass.

"My Captain has been taking care of everything for me, thankfully," said Sakura, including Itachi in their conversation again. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

_Spend less on batteries,_ grouched Inner.

"Which reminds me," said Sakura, ignoring Inner. "Captain, did you take care of the gifts that were delivered this morning? I didn't have a chance to check in with you before the meetings got rolling."

"All is well," he advised. Though the garbage chute on every floor was unusually cramped, now. He would have to locate a new dump site.

Especially for the more expensive ones. His eyes narrowed. There were too many expensive ones.

* * *

Sakura grimaced as she lifted her glowing hands from Kankuro's prone body.

"Sorry about that, Kankuro."

"No worries," he coughed. "My fault for approaching on time, calling your name first, and meeting you when we said we would at our pre-arranged meeting spot."

"My Captain can be a bit protective," she explained.

_And shirtless,_ added Inner.

"Yeah, I gathered," wheezed Kankuro. "You know, I'll just join you in Konoha sometime. When my ribs have healed. And my eyebrows have grown back. And I can feel my ankles again."

Sakura nodded, chagrined. "I'm really sorry. I'll have you over for tea!"

From over Sakura's shoulder, Itachi loomed, Sharingan spinning from behind his merciless ANBU mask. Kankuro gasped and pulled away from Sakura. "Th-that's okay! We can be penpals!"

The Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyou.

"Acquaintances! We can remember each other fondly and look back on our time together when I was… poisoned…" He looked up at a softly nodding and retreating Itachi. "Okay? Gotta go, bye," he said, crawling away.

Sitting back on her heels, Sakura frowned as she watched him skitter away.

"Well, that was weird. It's the third time this week that's happened, too," she murmured to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and stood.

Following along at her magnificently enchanting black heels, Itachi nodded to himself, content.

He couldn't wait to polish them again that night.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

_Back in Konoha again, Uchiha Residence:_

"Welcome, welcome!" Mikoto smiled at Sakura as Itachi escorted her in. With a quick nod to his mother, and then to Sakura, Itachi excused himself to get changed.

Mikoto reached out to give Sakura a quick hug, and Sakura smiled and returned it.

"It's been too long," said Sakura. One of Itachi's clones joined them and took Sakura's official robes from her, leaving her in her heels, a high-waisted pencil skirt in jet black, and a light, button-down blouse of snowy white. The clone paused in his perusal to admire her fit, professional appearance from behind, its heart beating a notch faster. A half-second later she had slipped her feet out of her pumps with a lusty groan and put on the courtesy slippers. "I have been dying to do that all day," she moaned, stretching out her sheer-stockinged feet.

He couldn't breathe.

"Hmm? Captain?"

"Head on through to the dining room, Sakura, I think Sasuke was wanting to talk to you about something," said Mikoto, patting Sakura on the back.

"Sure, see you there in a moment!"

Sakura disappeared around the corner; Itachi's eyes never leaving her for a moment.

Dispelling the clone as he reached them, the real Itachi swallowed his reaction to his clone's memories. _Like being tempted twice,_ he thought to himself ruefully. Sakura's robes hung nicely in the closet, so luckily his clone had managed to do something right.

Mikoto chuckled as she spied her son's dazed expression.

"How was your trip to Suna?" asked Mikoto, smiling.

"Uneventful."

"Did you speak to Sakura?"

"Daily."

Mikoto's brow arched. "About your feelings."

Itachi stilled. "What are you talking about?"

Mikoto shook her head. "A mother knows these things."

Itachi ignored her and followed Sakura's footsteps, sitting within arm's reach of her all through the evening. His mother was suffering from early dementia, he decided. How unfortunate. She had always been sharp as a tack before.

"You're back," greeted Sasuke as Itachi and Sakura joined everyone at the table to eat.

"Hn."

"Sorry to keep borrowing your son," said Sakura to Mikoto and Fugaku. "These trips always seem to run more smoothly when I have Itachi at my back."

"Oh, was there trouble?" asked Mikoto.

"What happened?" asked Fugaku.

Sakura waved it off. "This and that. Mostly a lot of posturing and match-making attempts."

Sasuke's eyes shot to Sakura.

"Sakura had everything well in hand," said Itachi smoothly.

_No, we wanted to be in your hands,_ pouted Inner.

Sasuke watched his brother curiously.

"What really happened?" asked Sasuke, his chopsticks pausing mid-bite. "What, they trotted out all their eligible males and ranked them by—"

Mikoto make a polite noise in her throat.

"—by… rank," finished Sasuke

There came a distinct flow of killing intent chi that wafted around the table… from Itachi's direction.

Sakura smiled serenely. "I called in some reinforcements."

"Hn." Sasuke looked between his former team mate and his brother.

"Are you planning more visits?"

"No, not for the near future," said Sakura. "I wanted to return your son to you before I wore him out!"

_If you would only give us the chance…._ grit out Inner.

"I am always happy to serve Konoha and under our most esteemed Hokage," said Itachi immediately.

_Did you hear that? That was permission. That was consent. We're in the clear and on top and ready to ride 'em, cowgirl—_

_Shut up, Inner._

"It'll be nice to have him home again," agreed Mikoto. "It's so fortunate he's been able to attend all of your diplomatic visits. Until you became Hokage, he was always out for one mission or another, never around Konoha itself. Now he's only away to accompany you."

Mikoto beamed at Sakura, who smiled back.

"The Clan's happy to have him close by, too," mumbled Sasuke under his breath.

"Hmm?" asked Sakura, turning to him.

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at Sasuke with concentrated stares.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "For Clan business. Since he's the heir and everything. And… they've been… wanting him to settle down. He always avoided it before. Now he has to attend meetings. Unless he's guarding you at the Tower, I mean," he said. He avoided Itachi's glare of pure malice, shifting in his seat a bit like a genin instead of a grown man.

"Which always seems to fall on a night there's a Clan meeting," said Fugaku calmly as he reached for the steamed greens. "It's an unfortunate coincidence. However, our diligent son always catches up with his Clan duties thereafter."

"And we're so proud he's able to join and support you in your duties as Hokage, Sakura," said Mikoto, offering Sakura a tray of seafood. "Raw oyster? Caviar? Wasabi?"

"Without going into confidential details, of course, how is the Clan?" asked Sakura. "I noticed a jump in your population growth over the last year or so, congratulations to all your young families! This is wonderful news."

"After you initiated the Gene Pool Diversification education plan, things have been running so much smoother," said Mikoto, and Sasuke nodded. "The number of difficult pregnancies has gone down, and the number of thriving infants has nearly exploded. The Clan is more than pleased, and grateful, of the changes you helped us implement. We're much stronger for them."

"More civilians have moved into the compound, and some members of the Clan have moved into the community. We've noticed other positive benefits, too, like a reduction in tensions between the police and the civilians forces," Sasuke added.

"Too bad the Hyuuga haven't adopted the program," said Fugaku in a rare moment of outward compassion, if somewhat passive aggressively. "It's still early, but we hope to see an upsurge of Sharingan users, with fewer losses of eyesight in later years now with mixed parentage. The Hyuuga… They don't realize it's for the betterment of the clan in the long run."

"That's wonderful news for the Uchiha, though!" gushed Sakura, truly happy. "As for the Hyuuga, you can lead a horse to water, but…" She shrugged. "Hopefully Neji or Hinata will be able to cultivate a more open-minded approach to clan politics and practices in the future."

"Do you visit them soon?" asked Fugaku.

Sakura winced. "Yes," she said slowly. "Although…" She glanced at Itachi. "After what happened last time, we may choose a more neutral setting. Perhaps a restaurant."

"Last time?" asked Fugaku, looking at his eldest son. "You didn't mention any issues."

"There were some unfortunate incidents. Nothing serious," assured Sakura.

"Did they try something?" asked Sasuke, straightening his shoulders. He and Neji were very capable collaborators, however not particularly warm friends. Or even rivals.

"Itachi," said Mikoto in a warning voice, noting her son's gleaming eyes. "What did you do?"

"Captain?" said Sakura. "He would never do anything to jeopardize Village affairs."

"Not Village ones, no," said Sasuke under his breath.

"Itachi," repeated Mikoto. "Can you share with us what happened?"

"It really was an accident," said Sakura, but Itachi touched her hand, and Sakura swallowed her words as electricity shot up and down her arm.

"A misunderstanding," said Itachi smoothly.

"Hiashi-sama approached me with an offer he thought I would be most interested in, we were… discussing it… and unfortunately his soup ended up all over his lap. And Neji's lap," said Sakura vaguely.

Sasuke stared at her, then at his brother. "Really?" he asked, not looking away from Itachi.

"Mmm-hmmm," said Sakura nodding.

"Itachi," repeated Mikoto for the third time, this time in her no-nonsense-mom voice.

"Neji brushed up against our illustrious Hokage in a too familiar manner, during a sensitive discussion point where they offered Neji up as a stud service to impregnate our esteemed Hokage; whereupon he unfortunately tripped and splashed an entire tureen of soup across his lap and groin, possibly endangering his ability to perform his vaunted services," informed Itachi. He passed a platter of fruit to Sakura. "Pomegranate?"

"Thank you," she said, accepting the spoon and adding some to her side bowl.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga," said Sasuke, staring at his brother. "Neji _made of ballet toe shoes and fancier hair than you_ Hyuuga, was ungraceful enough to fall down and dump hot food all over himself after his uncle and clan head offered him as a...?" He stared at Sakura. "As your fuck toy?"

_At least he wouldn't have been made of silicon and battery operated,_ groused Inner.

"Sasuke!" rebuked Fugaku sternly, though his eyes shone.

"Language!" reprimanded Mikoto before she bit her lip and failed to hide her smirk.

"His hair is not fancier than mine. And yes," said Itachi. "A terrible coincidence."

Mikoto and Fugaku remained silent as Sasuke's jaw dropped open and he looked between Itachi and Sakura again. Then he snapped his jaw shut and gave Itachi such an, " _I can see through your bull"_ -look that he was nearly audible.

"Were you able to check out my place while I was away?" asked Sakura, turning the conversation around to Sasuke in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Naruto did, I had a mission," said Sasuke. "He said to tell you all your batteries are dead again, and what the hell do you keep using them all for?"

Sakura swallowed. "Flashlights," she said evenly, feeling heat creep up the back of her neck.

_And we wouldn't go through the Rock My World setting on so many 'flashlights' if you would just run your hand down Itachi's thigh here at the table and—_

Sakura coughed to clear her throat. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment," she said, smiling.

Immediately Itachi rose with her. "Do you need assistance?"

_FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WOULD YOU JUST TAKE US ON THE TABLE?—_

"No, I'll just… go… wash my hands," she stammered. "Be right back."

Inside her mind, Inner howled.

A few minutes later Sakura exited the bathroom and nearly ran into Itachi.

"Captain!" she startled. "I…" she swallowed, and tried to move aside. "Sorry, please go ahead."

But Itachi moved with her, blocking her path. Sakura moved to the other side, and Itachi moved, too.

She looked up at him, into his dark, fathomless eyes, and quirked a grin. "We seem to be at an impasse," she said.

She watched his Adam's apple bob, though he said nothing.

"Captain?"

Sakura licked her lips as she met his intent gaze, feeling her cheeks flush under his scrutiny.

"Itachi," he murmured, lowering his face to hers. "Say 'Itachi'."

"I…," Sakura's heart squeezed in her chest as her breathing went shallow. All she could see were his lips, his eyes, his hair sliding forward to curtain them in privacy from the world.

His hand pressed into the wall by her head with nary a sound while his other hand cupped her cheek, caressing her bottom lip.

"Itachi," he murmured, coaxing her lips open. His dark eyes smouldered, making Sakura's pulse race.

Her insides tightened and Sakura lifted her chin, swallowing as she drowned in Itachi's eyes.

"Say it," he said, almost pleading.

Lips trembling, Sakura takes a deep breath. "I…"

He lowered his head further, spearing his fingers through her hair.

"...ta…"

He breathed in her air, and Sakura quivered and closed her eyes.

"... chi—" A wisp of warmth against her lips before she heard the footsteps.

"Hey Sakura, you okay? Do you need a tampon or some…" Sasuke's feet ground to a halt as he came face to face with his brother's Mangekyou. "Shit."

Sakura heard Sasuke's light footsteps rushing away. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything," she heard him mumbling.

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Sakura felt Itachi's warmth pulling away before she noticed his hand remained on her cheek.

She opened her eyes to find his staring into hers intently, his brows raised high nearly to his hairline, his lips parted… and a mounting fear growing in his gaze, his breaths shallow.

"I apologize," he gasped quietly, pulling himself back. "I… I have overstepped my bounds."

"Wh-what? It-Itachi? I thought…" Sakura reached out to catch his shirt, but he straightened and pulled back as if burned by her touch.

Warmth flooded Sakura's eyes as she felt him tear his hand away from her cheek, snagging in her hair a second on its way. The sting caused tears to well up and she fought the urge to sniffle.

"Itachi!"

He winced and turned away. "I'll ask Sasuke to walk you home," he said, unable to look at her.

Trembling from anxiety, anticipation, exhilaration and rejection, Sakura stared after him.

Humiliation burned her from within.

But…

She took a deep breath and set her shoulders, willing back her tears.

Fine.

_You are the Hokage of Konohagakure first and foremost,_ Inner told her, rallying her spirits. _A woman second._

She swallowed and gathered her composure.

She had strategy to plan.

_It was his loss,_ she decided, as she walked home in silence that night, Sasuke at her side. They both had their duties, his to his Clan, she to her Village.

And yes, perhaps it was time to build bridges with other Clans.

Other communities.

Other… Villages.

Sakura shook her head, smiling softly to herself.

… _like an elephant?_ offered Inner hopefully.

Sakura sighed. "We need to stop off for batteries on the way," she said with resignation.

Lost in his own thoughts on exactly what he was going to tear out of his brother later, Sasuke merely nodded and followed Sakura.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**NSFW! ;)**   
**Enjoy!**

_AN: Many thanks to AijoInu for all her help and her many wonderful, wonderful suggestions!_

* * *

Sakura surveyed the men assembled in her office, her official Hokage Composure well in place. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru stood before her; her closest friends along with advisors or members from the different prominent Konoha Clans. Behind her, as calm as ever, stood Itachi in full ANBU gear.

"Gentlemen," she said, her arms propped up on her elbows on her desk, her chin resting on her folded hands. "It has come to my attention that other nations view Konoha as having a vulnerability looming in her future."

Sasuke eyed Sakura, his arms folded across his chest. His gaze flickered to his brother, masked, who stood behind Sakura. Did he know what this was about? Had he spoken to Sakura since that night, several days ago?

"Following a recent goodwill mission to Suna, it was tentatively decided that Konohagakure would follow Suna's example and, for the sake of continuity and succession planning, adopt Suna's hereditary practice of passing the Hokageship down through the Hokage's direct line."

Sasuke's eyes shot to his brother, who remained still… and Sasuke noted the relaxed posture Itachi maintained, his loose shoulders, his masked face directed… somewhere in the distance at the back of the room?

Sasuke wanted to hit something.

Itachi was daydreaming. Of all the times for his model shinobi brother to daydream...

"As such," Sakura spoke out over the low mumbling of her assembled shinobi, "I will be interviewing candidates over the next several days to decide whom I would… like to start a family with. Preferably sooner rather than later. Suna have offered to assist with this endeavour, in a manner of intervillage collegiality."

"Who from Suna?" asked Naruto, baffled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. It was a good question.

Fighting the urge to shift in her seat, Sakura held her head up. "Sasori. Kankuro." She paused, biting the inside of her cheek. "The Kazekage himself has also… volunteered."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto pressed his lips together before speaking. "That's… that's a good thing, isn't it? In a way? You and Gaara having a kid, I mean. It would bond the villages together. We would never go to war again, having a kid shared between you. And you would always look after each other. The Villages, I mean."

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"But what would it mean, to look outside the Village? Would the Clans see it as a slap in the face to seek such a connection? And the logistics of raising a child that could become either Kazekage or Hokage…" Shikamaru shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Hey!" said Naruto, suddenly brightening. "You used to like Sasuke!" he burst out.

Sasuke-in-question noticed his brother's back straighten as he focused back on the room and meeting once more. He wanted to close his eyes, knowing where Naruto was going next.

"I mean, it was a little while ago, but even you agreed it would be a good match, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at his best friend. Obviously warming up to the idea, he practically bounced on his feet. "And then I could be its uncle, and you could be a papa, and Kakashi could babysit with his ninken, and—"

"We were teenagers then, dobe," said Sasuke, keeping one eye on his brother. His brother who was now watching him intently. "We're adults now. Besides, I'm not the Uchiha you should be talking to," he muttered.

Lifting his chin, Neji stepped forward. "I believe all eligible suitors should be able to present their offers to the Hokage for review."

"This is a family, not a business transaction!" said Naruto, wrinkling his nose at Neji.

"It… It is something to consider," said Sakura. "A review would be appropriate in this circumstance, as this is a transaction of sorts."

Sasuke watched Sakura, his closest friend outside Naruto, swallow and lift her head to face them all.

"A good suggestion, thank you, Neji. I will expect a proposition, for lack of a better word," she said, smirking, "from each interested party within forty eight hours. There is no need to drag this out. Each individual whose proposal is positively reviewed will receive a physical examination to ensure his ability to hold up his end of the bargain," she said. "And… if you have questions, please add them to your application. I will make a public announcement this afternoon. Your assistance is appreciated."

"I think you should just take Sasuke home tonight, and—"

"Naruto!" hissed Sasuke.

"—make sweet love on your bed!" finished Naruto loudly.

Sasuke was sure he saw red flickering behind Itachi's ANBU mask. That did it. He didn't care how many rumours he started, he was staying at Naruto's that night.

"Uh," Kakashi raised his hand. "Why am I here? I support all your decisions."

Sakura looked at him, blushing. "I'll need your help, regardless, Kakashi." She shrugged. "You're welcome to join in the pool, or just… help me raise the next Hokage." She smiled at him and shrugged. "You know so much, and you never got to be a dad. I thought you'd like to have a chance."

Kakashi stilled, and behind his mask he swallowed.

Slowly, Kakashi nodded. "Okay."

"Sorry, I probably should have talked to you about that in private, Kakashi," she said as the room emptied and he approached her desk. Itachi remained behind her. Soon it was the three of them behind closed doors.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's okay."

She leaned back in her seat as he rested his hip against her desk. "What do you say?"

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you!" she laughed. "You managed to raise the three of us. We weren't that much trouble," she teased.

He chuckled. "You were definitely trouble. All of you. But it was fun." He grinned at her, his eye creasing above his mask. "Are you doing this to get a peek at my face?"

Sakura laughed openly. "I saw it ages ago. I'm asking you to… to be part of this. To help me. To help shape Konoha's future leader. I think you'd be good at it. And it would be nice to know I had someone who supports me and my decisions guiding my child if I wasn't there."

Kakashi looked in her eyes, knowing what she wasn't saying.

"You'll be here for a good long time, Sakura," he said gently, standing and coming to a stop in front of her. He reached out and took her hand. "You won't do this alone. Of course I will help you."

Jumping to her feet, she grabbed Kakashi and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "Give it some thought. This isn't a decision to take lightly."

"Don't I know it," she muttered, falling back into her seat with a sigh. She smiled up at him a moment later. "Thank you, really."

"I'm happy to help. Now, I have some papers to write," he said with a cheeky grin, leaping onto her windowsill.

"No crayon!" she shouted, giving him a glare. "And no haiku!"

His laughter tittering after him, he disappeared into the Village.

Sighing to herself, she smiled and let herself lean back, closing her eyes.

"A mistake."

"Hmmm?" Sakura turned around in her seat. She had almost forgotten Itachi was there during the course of the meeting. "What's a mistake?"

"This. All of this."

She laughed under her breath. "No. Other things have been a mistake, as someone recently pointed out to me. This is practical." She collected her meeting notes and organized them in a folder to be filed. "Why do you care? You were very clear what you thought of…" she swallowed. "Never mind."

"You can't live without your heart. You shouldn't," he said, unmoving.

"You can't live with yours. I think that says everything we need to say about this conversation. Of course, as clan head and shinobi of Konoha, you are more than welcome to submit a proposal for review. The due date is forty eight hours from now, and if you feel you need to be temporarily released from duty in order to accommodate this and any clan duties that will come into question in the meantime, I grant you a paid leave of up to three working days—"

"Do you know what I think about when I am with you in this office?" he asked softly.

"Or you can request a change of position or rotation back into ANBU's exterior ranks. I hear Sai is available. Which reminds me, I will need to advise him of this, too." She paused. "He always wanted a family."

At his sides, Itachi's hands curled into fists and he took a step forward.

"Sai spends his free time with Yamanaka Ino, more often than not," he said, voice tight. "I ask that you reconsider this direction of intention, Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm, you're right." Sakura nodded. "He does. Yamato, perhaps? Genma?"

"Stop it," said Itachi, taking another step closer. "And Shikamaru is courting Temari of Sunagakure. You know that."

"Hmmmm, which brings us back to… Gaara."

She rotated in her seat until she faced Itachi. "We know the child's eyes would be green," she said. "And his or her hair would be rose."

His chest moving up and down harshly, Itachi loomed over Sakura. His porcelain mask was polished so brightly it shone, like her heels.

"I would need to spend more time in Suna, of course. Extended periods. I wouldn't want to take you away from your Clan duties, so I would have to replace you, Captain." She met his stare. "Kakashi would, of course, fill in for me while I was away. Or, perhaps things would grow between us, he and I? We've known each other for a long, long time. We trust each other. We're honest with each other." She let her voice lower. "Perhaps… perhaps more could develop? And in time, perhaps it would be more than one child? Perhaps, together, we would find that we're more than just good working partners." She smiled at Itachi, her voice light. "We're so lucky to see the Uchiha line thriving. But the Hatake line… Well… I think it should be made a priority. Don't you… Captain?"

Itachi said nothing, but stared down hard into Sakura's eyes.

Without a word, he slipped off his mask and watched her, shaking his head once.

"What if I decide I want a family with another man, Captain?" Sakura said, crossing one leg over the other, her black stiletto heels in plain view. "Would you still wait outside my bedroom door at night? Would you still see me home so I could spend my night with another man?"

"Don't," he said softly.

"Don't what?" said Sakura, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't stay here? Don't move on? Don't keep going? I have business to attend to, Captain."

With that she turned away from him to face her desk again; only to feel her chair grabbed from behind and ripped around so she faced Itachi again, his crimson eyes pinwheeling.

"Don't let go," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't walk away," he said, his grip on her chair white-knuckled with the strain that tensed his entire body.

Sakura swallowed as she looked up at him.

He shook his head once, the lines of his face softening before the look in his eyes changed.

Hunger.

"And don't," he murmured, closing in on her lips, "call me 'Captain'."

He closed the distance between them, and Sakura felt a rushing in her veins as he sealed their lips together. Her eyes closed as she felt him take control of the kiss, pressing into her and dragging her up against him; her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, and she tangled her fingers in the ends of his long, loose hair, losing herself in his warmth, his strength, his possession. Relief, happiness, anticipation flooded her as she felt his firm body pressing into hers before lifting her up and settling her onto her desk.

Her papers and mementos crashed to the floor when she wrapped her legs around Itachi's trim waist. Her skirt rucked up around her middle, exposing thigh-highs and garter belt and she felt Itachi's warm hands smooth down her stockings with an appreciative growl. Her fingers made short work of his armour's straps. She flung it aside carelessly, heedless of where it landed or which window it crashed through.

She felt him chuckling against her, and blushed.

"Shut up," she murmured, kissing him again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he breathed again, loosening her hair from its pins.

His voice was velvet along her tantalizing skin and she arched up into him. "You are going to drive me crazy," she moaned as his lips made love to her throat. She gasped as he undid the first button of her blouse.

"I love your buttons," he breathed against her. "Do you know how often I dreamed of taking you on this desk?"

"No," she admitted, reaching for the clasp of his arm brace. "Tell me," she murmured against his ear, kissing down his jawline. "Tell me everything you want to do to me, Itachi."

She felt him shiver in her arms and smirked, committing his reaction to memory for later.

"Every day. Every day you walk in that door in those naughty heels," he gasped, pulling loose the hem of her shirt, "and you taunted me," he growled, biting at the buttons. With a quick tug he sent the remaining buttons flying across the room, some pinging against the wall or windows, baring Sakura's lace-covered breasts to his hungry eyes. He yanked her shirt free, chest heaving with his deep breaths.

Arching her back to give him better access, Sakura gasped when he reached for her, cupping her mounds. "I thought you liked my heels?"

"I do. I want to bend you over your desk every time you wear them," he hissed, leaning down to kiss his way down her throat.

Sakura slid her hand under his shirt and razed her fingertips down his muscular chest, smirking at him. "Why aren't you naked?"

He stared into her eyes a moment before smirking back. "As my lady commands."

She bit her lip. "So I can command you to do anything?"

"And I will gladly do it," he said, releasing his belt and watching her face flush beautifully.

Sakura lifted her legs free of his middle for a moment to watch him pull off his shirt, then, his eyes holding hers, he dropped his trousers to the floor in a heap.

_… the elephants would be very jealous,_ said Inner with a strangled voice. _Sweet Kami, we thank you for this blessing. We will never need batteries again..._

With a small wiggle and lift of her hips, Sakura let her skirt fall to the floor, leaving her in her finest lingerie.

Her very coordinated, finest lingerie.

Which showed all her assets to their very best advantage.

Itachi just stood there, staring at her.

She bit her lip and crooked her finger at Itachi, her eyes lowering to half mast. She leaned forward and caught the end of his loose hair, wrapping it around her finger and pulled him closer.

"Hokage-sama," he breathed, barely able to speak.

"Hmmm?" she asked, nosing up and nuzzling his throat. With a dancer's grace she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him flush against her core, then began rolling her hips against his arousal. "Yes, Itachi," she purred.

"Did you plan to seduce me today?" he asked, incredulous.

"Did it work?" she whispered against his ear, smiling.

She felt his hips roll into hers as he lowered her to the desk, scooting her backside so it was at the edge. Then he trailed his fingers down her beautiful body, appreciating every inch. He held her eyes as he dipped his fingers below, then nudged aside the lace that covered her seeping core.

"Yes," he said, voice husky. He swallowed and grimaced as he watched her lift her hands up to knead and tease her still-lace-enveloped breasts under his very eyes. "Oh yes," he groaned as he stretched her in preparation. "May I?"

"Yes," she said, lifting her hips as she slid in home. She bit her lip as he filled her. "Oh my," she purred.

Meanwhile, Itachi's shoulders were tense as he grasped Sakura's hips in a bruising grip.

Her stocking feet still in her heels, Sakura crossed them behind Itachi's back, further lifting her hips off the desk. With a purring noise she urged him on, rolling into him.

And Itachi shook as he unleashed himself upon Sakura.

In the Hokage's office, the poor, beleaguered desk rattled and banged, scraping inch by inch across the floor with an awful, screeching noise.

On the floor below them, the scattered shinobi glanced at the ceiling as the suspended lights swayed. Bits of plaster and dust rained down upon the staff.

Outside, the birds took flight from under the eaves of the Tower's roof, cawing and hooting at being disturbed by the nearby presence of suddenly wild animals.

And a very pale Sasuke barred and locked the door of the Hokage's office where he'd been waiting outside to talk to his brother, but no, it could wait, everything could wait. Everything could wait forever because he really needed to unhear his brother and best friend saying… that… stuff… _oh kami the sounds..._

And as Sakura was screaming, _"Yes, yes, oh sweet kami, Itachi, yes, keep going!"_ and Itachi was barely hanging on, groaning at the clutching, chakra-enhanced grasp Sakura's channel milked him by, cursing, _"Fuck, Sakura, ride me harder!",_ Kakashi arrived back at the window to the Tower, took one look inside, and moved to the other side of the building where he unrolled his congratulatory banner and hung it from the Tower for all of Konoha to see.

_"Congratulations on your first official ANBU booty call, Hokage-sama!"_

It would be the best prank played on the Hokage for some time.

… they still named Kakashi their son's god-father.

(On a contract written in crayon.)

* * *

**The End. (for now... okay, I'm already mentally planning one-shots. But don't hold your breath.)    ;)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We may see some one-shots later, but for now this one's (mostly) done. Happy Monday! Many thanks to tumblr user itasaku for the amazing prompts for this story! (Find it here and count how many references I was able to fit in! http://itasaku.tumblr.com/post/119385079962/sakura-as-hokage-au)


	7. Bringing Sexy's Back Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  Because I refuse to let moor have all the fun, and because the thought of Sakura as a man popping femme-Kakashi’s cherry just gives me all sorts of wonderful thoughts…  
> 
> A huge thanks to moor for her tireless efforts and for keeping me grounded.
> 
> And now, on with the glorius smut! - aijoinu

 

_ Previously… _

_ Oh, that,” she snorted. “I haven’t done a dude as a dude,” she said. “I’ve always wondered what blowjobs felt like, though. You guys,” she poked his side lightly, “seem to consider them near holy experiences.” _

_  
Kakashi considered her as she cuddled around his feminine form, completely at ease. “Would you like to know?” _

_  
Sakura’s eyes opened as she looked at Kakashi’s unearthly beautiful female face. _

_  
He nodded at her. _

_  
Sakura swallowed. _

_  
She looked at his shoulder before meeting his eyes. “You as a girl, or you as a guy?” _

_  
“Which would you prefer?” _

_  
Sakura bit her lip. _

_  
Kakashi chuckled and waited while she made the hand signs.”  _

 

* * *

When the poof of clouds cleared revealing a very masculine yet still very attractive pink-haired male, Kakashi withheld the gasp that threatened to escape his throat.  However, it was when his mismatched eyes widened that revealed the appreciation of the male that kneeled between his still very feminine thighs.

“How do I look,” the male asked with a saucy smirk that was still very Sakura-like.  

“Uh, wow,” Kakashi’s sweet, feminine voice replied.  He couldn’t deny that the new Sakura was sexy as a male, strong and lithe like most shinobi, yet not overly bulky.  Her voice had changed to a silky bass that had both male  _ and _ female Kakashi quivering from within making him wetter and wanting.

_ Even as a male, I’d find him attractive enough to bring home for a night… or two. _

“Now,” Sakura crooned at her partner with a smirk, watching him tremble at the low tones of her voice.  “Where were we?”  
  


* * *

 

  
“Oh god, Kakashi,” Sakura moaned aloud from her prone position on the bed.  The sight of her ex-sensei, as a female no less, between her knees servicing her was a major turn on!  Not only that, Kakashi was giving the male Sakura probably the first and so far the best blowjob she’d ever experienced.

_ I wonder if he’d be interested in doing this again.   _

She felt everything, from Kakashi’s tongue tracing the visible veins along the engorged penis, the stabbing of that lithe little tongue at the tip, every suck and nibble along the sides!  Sakura could now understand why men did anything and everything to convince their partners to perform this one little miracle.  

Kakashi then licked and sucked at Sakura’s ball sack, gently massaging the little globes with his dainty, yet still strong fingers and Sakura could still feel the roughness of the callouses on the pads of those tips, especially as he ran his fingers through the pink dusting of hairs that crowned her maleness.  Kakashi seemed to know just how much pressure to use and how far to go to give the most pleasure.  Sakura could understand why when she realized just how sensitive that area was after a few moments of his attentions.

The silver-haired female knew exactly what to do to make his partner come so close to her end before slowing down, only to bring her to the brink once again, only to slow down again and repeating.  It was heaven, but it was hell.

Had she been a little more aware and not so lost in the amazing feeling of his mouth on her, Sakura may have wondered why Kakashi was so skilled at this.

“Kakashi, please,” the pink-haired male moaned and had she had Kakashi’s sense of smell, Sakura would know that Kakashi was near bursting with need as well.  It didn’t take much for Kakashi to discover that rubbing his thighs together relieved a little of the pressure, but he needed more and soon.

“Something wrong, Sakura?” Kakashi asked of his partner after pulling away from deep-throating her with a loud, wet pop.  Mismatched eyes peered at Sakura looking almost innocent, but Sakura saw the mischief in them. That was the Kakashi she knew.

“Please,” the female in the male body almost whined.  “Please, I’m so close…”

Kakashi stroked Sakura’s hard flesh in his small fist firmly, knowing just the right amount of pressure and friction to bring his lover closer to the end, marveling at her size and just how hard she was.  She wasn’t huge by any means, but Sakura’s knowledge of anatomy gave her insight to the proper proportions of a male body.

“Hmm, I like having you at my mercy, Sakura,” Kakashi drawled out with a cat-like grin before licking around the base of the tip.  Seeing the beautiful male that Sakura became and her responsiveness in this body made Kakashi hope that maybe they could attempt other things.  Wondering how it would feel to have her drive into him as a woman. 

_ Perhaps soon. _

“But I think you’ve suffered enough.”  With that, Kakashi wrapped his lips around her manhood and sucked while alternately pumping his hand using just the right amount of speed and pressure.

Sakura felt the tension increase and fire poured in her veins as Kakashi brought his partner closer and closer to completion.  It was when her lower back began to tighten followed by the sack between her legs that she knew she was close.  And then it was upon her.

With a very male-sounding grunt, Sakura came.  Had she had any sense of reality, she probably would have watched as Kakashi didn’t shy away from the emissions spurting from the tip of her member but drew them up like an eager lover, even going as far as to continue to suck them from the source.  However, her eyes were clamped shut from the bright light of such an explosive orgasm.

When she came back to reality, Sakura opened her eyes only to see Kakashi, still in female form, lying next to her and grinning from ear to ear.  She was impressed with the Copy Nin’s ability to hold the jutsu for such an extended period of time, but he had to be running low on chakra by now.  Sakura knew she was feeling a little tired, especially since she’d already worked that day.  She had higher chakra stores than most, but that day had been gruelling.

“Wow,” was all Sakura could say, her body coated in a light sheen of sweat and chest moving with each panting breath.  “Definitely near holy,” she chuckled dazedly with a beguiling smirk.

“LIke that, did you?” Kakashi inquired, looking like the cat that ate the canary.  Or the cream.

Once her breathing returned to a more normal rate, Sakura felt deliciously relaxed yet surprisingly ready for more.  Even though a certain part of her was still recovering, she knew that it wouldn’t be long before she’d be raring to go once again.

_ Huh.  I guess the only thing male about me is my parts.  _

With a yawn and a full body stretch (that Kakashi took extreme interest in from his side of the bed), Sakura rolled on her side to face Kakashi and with a stroke to the quickly-hardening part of her that made her a man, she smirked.  “If you’re up to it, how about we try something else?”  
  


* * *

 

  
Kakashi had to admit that that it was a long time since he’d been a virgin, having lost it during a mission ages ago like most shinobi.  Even when he had been with men, he’d been the seme in the sack refusing to be dominated by someone he barely knew.

This, however, was an entirely different experience.

“Are  you sure you’re okay with me doing this?” he heard Sakura ask for the second time.  Kakashi knew she was nervous.  Hell, so was he.  But they both wanted to satisfy their unbearable sense of curiosity. 

“Yes, Sakura,” he answered once again.  “Don’t worry so much.”  He have her a small smile so as to calm her fears.  It seemed to work.  “But you’d better get on with it.  You’re killing the mood.”

“Alright,” she conceded.  “Ready?”  With a nod from her already prepared partner, Sakura aligned herself, rubbing her tip along Kakashi’s wetness before gently pressing forward.

Kakashi tensed, but he nodded for Sakura to continue on.

It was as slow progression, but Kakashi understood that for Sakura, it was her first time doing this and was most likely trying to keep from coming prematurely.  She had to be inundated with the feelings and sensations that guys went through the first time and he understood this  bout of sex probably wouldn’t be that great.

Sakura now had a pretty good idea why so many younger males had issues with releasing before their partners.  The feeling of a hot, wet vice around their most private of male parts was the most amazing sensation, and now she could understand why they lost control so quickly. She wasn’t even all the way in!

Kakashi’s female body was so hot and welcoming, so wet and tight, that when Sakura finally hit the end, She had to stop and catch her breath.  Gritting her teeth, she held back the overwhelming desire to just pull out and thrust repeatedly into this wonderful little piece of heaven.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was feeling slightly uncomfortable.  Sakura was not at all small and it felt like Kakashi was being speared in half. There was a slight burning as well, but it wasn’t awful.  However, these little things made him appreciate women more for what they went through, including the fact that it was difficult to continue to feel aroused.  

He was almost sad that there was no hymen for him to feel the true pain of breaching.  Always one to blame himself for the pain of others, Kakashi would have welcomed a little pain, especially at Sakura’s hands.

_ There are other ways that one can feel the pain... _

As his insides coiled tight in reaction, he closed his eyes and forced the images of a male Sakura pounding into a male Kakashi from behind away.   _ Later. _

He opened his eyes.  Always aware of the little things, Kakashi saw the tension in Sakura’s shoulders and arms, how she clenched her teeth, making her strong jaw look even more attractive and how she was trying to keep in control of her actions.  

_ Talk about the shoe being on the other foot. _

However, Kakashi was ready to move on and took a page from his past experiences (as well as the pages of Icha Icha) and wrapped his slender legs around his partner’s back and gently shifted his hips.

Both of them groaned as Sakura seemed bury deeper into Kakashi, whose breathing hitched from the penetration.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the lover below her.  He was a beautiful woman, a vision of pale loveliness covered in love bites all over her chest, stomach and neck from their earlier activities.  She really should heal them when all was said and done.

Kakashi gave her a long, seductive look that immediately had tension stirring tighter in Sakura’s firm abdomen.  Bedroom eyes had nothing on her former sensei.

Sakura felt ready enough to continue on and tentatively pulled out before slowly pressing back in.  They both sighed. Kakashi’s eyes gleamed with something like affection but  but in her aroused state she attributed his gaze to nothing more than pleasure. Sakura repeated the process of moving her hips in and out, yet this time, her partner’s hips moved in tandem. It felt almost as good as the blowjob Kakashi gave her earlier, but she’d wait until later to compare. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Before long, their tempo increased and with it came the sounds of heavy breathing, moans and slapping skin.  It was impossible for Sakura to concentrate on much of anything except for finding her own pleasure, giving her further understanding as to why males tended to forget their partners’ during the act.

That building feeling was making itself known once again and Sakura knew that at this rate she wouldn’t be able to hold out for long.

“Kakashi,” she groaned, her hips shifting slightly causing Kakashi’s little feminine moans to escalate.  It was sexy as hell.

“Ah, right there, Sakura,” he panted.  “Right there!”  He was feeling it now and knew that the only way that it would increase would be if he gave her verbal clues.

Sakura could feel the walls of Kakashi’s core as they began to flutter and throb as she made q uick thrusts that bumped her head against Kakashi’s cervix over and over.  Each time she struck that inner wall, Kakashi let out a sound that spurred Sakura on even more and each thrust became harder and harder to the point where they were both mindless with pleasure.

Before Sakura knew it, Kakashi’s undulating heat gripped her body as if to hold her there as he let out a half moan half scream of ecstasy.  Sakura followed soon after with a whimper, dropping heavily over her trembling partner, her hips slowing their pace before completely stopping.

“Kami,” Sakura panted.  “I don’t know how you men can do this more than once in a night.”  It took her a few moments to regain her breath and put her thought processes back in order.  The cool air around her felt wonderful when mixed with the sweat that once again coated her form.  Once she was breathing a little easier, Sakura realized that she was leaning heavily on Kakashi’s slight form.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura apologized as she gently lifted from the body beneath her, stifling her whimper from the loss of the contact as she pulled free and rolled on her side next to Kakashi.

He was strangely silent, Sakura noticed.

“Are you okay?” She asked, a little worried that she might have hurt him in her enthusiasm.  

_ Oh God, what if it was bad? _

That was an appalling thought.   _ How humiliating! _

Sakura looked back at her partner and tried again.  “Hey, did I hurt you?”

Kakashi turned to look at the rumpled male next to him and smirked.  “No, not at all.”

“Oh, good.”   _ Phew! _

Kakashi turned his body, laying on his side and turned towards Sakura with a gentle look.  “Not as easy as you thought, was it?”

“No!,” she exclaimed in understanding.  “That was the hardest… Now I understand why…!”  Sakura couldn’t get out the words to explain what it was she learned from this experience.  

“But the blowjob… WOW!” Sakura emphasized.  “Just WOW.”  She yawns as their previous activities caught up to her.  “And then this,” she indicated between the pair of them.  “I think it should be required at some point in the shinobi’s education to experience sex from the other side, but I doubt it would go well with the elders.”  She rolled on back before letting out another quiet but no less emphatic “Wow.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”  With a quiet “kai”, Kakashi reverted back to his male body, noticing when Sakura changed back as well.  With a quick look at the clock nearby his brows rose; he hadn’t realized just how much time had passed.  “I think we should take a break for now, Sakura,” he suggests while pulling the blankets from off the floor and covering their lower halves.

“Mm, sounds good.”  Sakura had already rolled over and started to nod off.  Kakashi chuckled and pulled her close to him, skin on skin and he suppresses the urge to molest her in her near sleep.  However, her deep even breathing convinced his mind to let her sleep.  She’d earned a good rest.

Sakura continued to surprise him.  Her gentle nature, kindness, never-ending curiosity and strength were such an oddity in a kunoichi, never mind shinobi as a whole.  The fact that she had learned what she did from this experience and was honest about her findings made her all the more attractive in his jaded eyes. 

Looking down at the female in his arms, he admitted to himself that he appreciated the female form even more now.  What he’d just experienced as a female was beautiful and humbling.  He hadn’t been kidding when he told Sakura that he had felt vulnerable.  Did it always feel like that for women?  He supposed that as long as the couple treated each other equally nobody was truly powerless during the act of sex as long as neither party took an overly dominant position - well, unless that was their thing and it was consensual.

Kakashi let out a yawn as fatigue got the best of him.  As he settled down and closed his eyes, he wondered if Sakura would be open to maybe continuing their experiments a little longer?

Besides, morning sex was always a good way to start the day.  (And it would be nice if they could both try out their male forms at the same time…)

  
  



	8. ItaSaku - Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ItaSaku Arranged Marriage
> 
> Smut request: Itachi, unlike most nin, likes hanging out in the hospital because: babies being born (they are like little hopes, all laid out in a room), no one thinks to bug him there (pesky elders & Shisui), and of course, Sakura. Thanks!

Many thanks to @thefreckledone and @somebodylost-chan for the awesome prompts! Details below in the AN. 

 

* * *

 

 

The onsen resort was lit by dozens of lanterns as the motley group assembled around a divine feast. The summit was held rarely, however their trade had come to an impasse and all sides were dealing with increasing frustration.

 

The drug cartel bosses, rogue leaders, warlords and typical villains sat on the left of the feast. The kages and their assembled allies, on the right. At the head of the table, straddling both sides of the ley lines, sat Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha.

 

“You were saying,” said Pein, staring at the Tsuchikage.

 

“I’m saying we have a problem. This peace is great and all, but we need business! Can’t you whip up some minor skirmishes or something? We need to be able to hire out our shinobi to bring in business for the Village,” said the Tsuchikage, his pointy beard razor sharp and his jaunty top-knot bobbing.

 

Pein opened his mouth to reply, however a drug kingpin slammed his meaty fist on the table and pointed at Tsunade.

 

“Well, we would if her uppity ANBU weren’t all over us every hour of the day!”

 

Tsunade withheld her smirk. Barely.

 

“Actually, that is our concern, too,” admitted Gaara. “Konoha’s shinobi have become, if possible, too efficient. They anticipate the trouble too accurately and are able to snuff it out before it blooms into proper trouble.”

 

“Congratulations on terminating the cancer that is illicit trade and unlawful business,” snorted an ugly rogue with dirty hands and expensive accessories. “How are we supposed to provide for our families when we can’t get three feet out the door before we’re being shadowed by special-ops!”

 

“Especially that one with the long hair,” muttered the Tsuchikage, sulking as he crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s always the worst.”

 

A round of grumbled agreement spread through the room. 

 

Tsunade mentally bookmarked Itachi for another raise.

 

Gaara lifted a hand. “We all rely on the back-and-forth that is crime and the business of rectitude,” he said. “What it sounds like you’re saying is that a particular Village has a monopoly on preventing the business we all rely on.”

 

“Hear hear,” drawled Mei, the Mizukage, as she lifted her glass of wine. She leaned back with her legs crossed one over the other, strappy sandals laced securely to her ankles.

 

“What do you propose we do?” Asked Tsunade. “We certainly can’t turn a blind eye. Our economy relies on perpetual crime, too.”

 

“What about retiring some of your better shinobi?” Suggested a mountain warlord, garbed in heavy robes with geometric patterns. “Maintain your forces, but remove the strongest ones temporarily to allow us to regain our foothold in the black markets.”

 

“I don’t see some of them taking that very well,” snorted Tsunade.

 

“Give them more genin teams to train?”

 

“No! We’ll have the same problem again in ten years!” Called another voice.

 

Gaara’s head tilted to the side. “We could distract them, perhaps?” He suggested, looking at Tsunade.

 

“How do you propose distracting that many men and women in the prime of their lives?” Mused a thoughtful Mei, swirling her wine. She tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulder and looked at Tsunade.

 

At this the villains chuckled, and laid out their plans.

 

* * *

 

 

Mentally reviewing the two dozen missions he’d just completed, Uchiha Itachi leapt from rooftop to rooftop in an ANBU-suited blur.

 

His heart raced as he dropped to the ground in front of Konoha General and proceeded through the doors, past the main reception desk, through the triage department before striding through the genjutsu that hid the ANBU Reception Ward, taking a breath, and tapping politely on the head medic’s door.

 

“Enter!”

 

Not even bothering to lift her eyes from her clipboard as Itachi entered and closed the door behind him, Sakura sighed.

 

“Sasuke was already by to change the sheets to your favourite ones,” she sighed, wheeling herself over as she wrote in his personal details from memory. “Let me guess, exhaustion, overexertion, dehydration and… chakra depletion?”

 

Refusing to react to the news of his brother’s considerate foresight-slash-obsession, Itachi nodded as he stripped off his ANBU breastplate and gauntlets, aligning them neatly on the nearby counter and stand. 

 

Sakura sighed. “You know the drill. Hop up,” she said, and Itachi pulled his shirt over his head and lay back on the padded examination table that Sasuke had wrapped in his sheets from home. 

 

Itachi sniffed.

 

“He laundered them daily for you while you were away,” said Sakura, gathering chakra to her hands. Her clipboard rested on her stool as she ran her hands an inch above his mostly unmarked torso. “No new marks—wait, is that a mosquito bite?”

 

“Hn,” he sighed, watching her. Inch by inch he let himself relax under her careful ministrations.

 

Sakura chuckled under her breath and a smile curled the edge of her lips. “A grievous wound. We’ll see to that first,” she teased, passing a hand over it. 

 

“Don’t tell Sasuke,” he murmured as her chakra seeped beneath his skin, cool and refreshing.

 

Her smile widened. “He’ll never let up on you. You’ll be followed around for weeks and every morning there will be a new ointment by your bedside to treat it.”

 

And so their session ran, as it always did. Gentle banter, vague discussion of his missions and her recent patients’ afflictions, and finally, his standing and redressing, chakra partially replenished and under her orders to rest for at least three days before taking on another several dozen missions.

 

“You don’t have to push yourself so hard, you know. You’re well ahead of the game out there,” she said, writing up a prescription for him. ‘Sit down, read a book, walk around the market district and enjoy some dango on a sunny porch,’ as it always read. ‘Repeat daily, for three to five days.’

 

“And you? Have you taken time to relax and walk?” He asked, daringly for him.

 

“I train,” she said, handing him the prescription. “That’s all the stress relief I need.”

 

“Hn.” His tone implied he didn’t believe her for a moment.

 

“You heading up?” She asked as Itachi held off replacing his armour, his expression distant.

 

He lifted his brows at her; her smile softened.

 

“We had three more between last night and this morning,” she said, passing him her staff ID badge. “I checked when I heard you arrived at the gates.”

 

Itachi’s cheeks coloured, but his expression remained stoic. “Thank you,” he said, accepting her badge. “I won’t be long.”

 

“Take your time,” she said, waving him off. “I need to type up all these notes. It could take me a while. Maybe even until supper time,” she said, voice trailing off.

 

“Hn,” he said, unsure how far he could comfortably push his luck. “I will see you before then.”

 

She nodded, pulling up her clipboard. 

 

And Itachi disappeared, only to reappear soundlessly just outside the Labour and Delivery ward. A blink of genjutsu later and he was clean and dressed in the medical scrubs of an intern. Tapping Sakura’s badge against the card reader beside the door, he let himself through the unlocked door and into the ward.

 

“You’re just in time; we need someone to cuddle these little ones,” said a nurse as soon as he stepped up to the circular nurses’ station. She immediately grabbed Itachi’s arm and pulled him behind her. “The mother’s having her shower and her twins are awfully hungry, poor things, but we have someone who just dilated to ten centimetres and she’s ready to pop.”

 

And the next thing Itachi knew, he was happily cuddling a pair of twins, rocking and walking them back and forth down the hallway outside the mother’s door. Occasionally he nodded to the nurses who walked by, and they smiled back at him familiarly; but with his hair and lower face covered by his mask and cap, and in his scrubs, no one could identify him as ‘Uchiha Itachi’; for now, he was merely ‘intern Uchiha’, and Sakura’s badge allowed him unrestricted access to the normally controlled area without question or complaint.

 

Itachi spent the afternoon basking in the scent and warm cuddles of the newborns, cradling the precious hope they represented in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was locking up her case files when she heard the polite knock on her door for the second time that day.

 

A quick glance in the mirror she kept in her top drawer, a touch up to her hair, and Sakura called, “Enter!”

 

With easy motions, Itachi turned the handle and offered Sakura her badge. “Thank you,” he murmured as he let himself lean against the doorframe.

 

She grinned at him. “How were they today?”

 

“Two of the three were twins,” he said, his eyes shining as a small smile played at his lips.

 

“You must have had your hands full. Happily,” she added, noting his happy glow.

 

“Ah,” he sighed. He looked around her office, noting her purse on her desk. “I will walk you home.”

 

“Oh, I need to get something to eat first.”

 

He opened his mouth before his tongue swiped over his lower lip. “Would you join me for dinner?”

 

Sakura’s eyes were mesmerized by the tip of his tongue and it took her a moment to reply.

 

“Um. Yes,” she said, looking up at him. “I’d love to.”

 

His cheeks warming for a brief moment, Itachi nodded and Sakura got her bag.

 

They were leaving the hospital’s front steps when several voices called out to them, accosting them on their way to the restaurant.

 

“Uchiha-san! Haruno-san!”

 

“Ni-san!”

 

“Sakura.”

 

The small group circled them, and Sakura’s spirits fell.

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you,” said Sasuke, glaring at his brother. “Mother was expecting you home hours ago.”

 

“The Hokage wishes to speak to you both right away,” said an ANBU op, nodding to both Sakura and Itachi.

 

“Ah, Sakura, the Hokage was looking to speak to you,” said Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head. “Yesterday.”

 

_ Well, if it had been urgent she wouldn’t have sent Kakashi, _ mused Sakura as she saw her evening plans disintegrating before her eyes. She glanced up at Itachi and met his eyes already searching hers. With a small shrug, she said, “Supper after?”

 

He nodded.

 

“I’ll see you at home this evening,” said Itachi to Sasuke. “Thank you for your consideration this afternoon,” he added. 

 

Sakura was sure he only said that last bit to watch his brother’s cheeks warm as Sasuke turned away with a grunted, “Whatever.”

 

The ANBU waited an extra moment, and Sakura and Itachi nodded; they departed together. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stunned.

 

Sakura and Itachi sat stock-still in their seats across from the Hokage, unable to look at each other. 

 

“This… is sudden,” said Sakura, swallowing.

 

“Each set of parents discussed the matter and their concerns at length; they have agreed, conditionally, upon the two of you accepting.”

 

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. “It’s just that... We work so much…” She lifted a shoulder. “For me it would be difficult to make a life together, with anyone, because I spend so much time in the hospital.”

 

“We are instituting this to address your lack of work-life balance,” said Tsunade, giving Sakura a gimlet eye. “And yours, too, Uchiha,” she said, her gaze swooping to encompass him. “That’s partly what stemmed this initiative. You both work too hard.

 

“So, effective immediately, you are to begin spending two evenings a week together,” said Tsunade. “By the way your wedding’s scheduled for two months hence.”

 

Sakura fell sideways in her chair while Itachi stiffened. 

 

“Congratulations. Now, get out of my office. Shizune! Bring in Kakashi and Anko!”

 

On wobbly knees Sakura and Itachi stood and bowed to the Hokage, then took their leave.

 

“Dinner?” Asked Itachi as the wind buffeted them on the steps to the Tower that night.

 

Sakura nodded.

 

With a cautious hand, Itachi reached for Sakura’s arm and tucked it into his elbow.

 

Brows rising, Sakura peeked up at Itachi to find him giving her a supportive look.

 

“Dinner,” he repeated, and led her towards a quiet family restaurant he remembered his team mates mentioning. 

 

Relieved, Sakura followed.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Two months later _

 

“I now pronounce you…You may kiss the bride...”

 

Itachi’s heart beat hard enough to escape his chest as he cupped Sakura’s cheek, her jade eyes shimmering with happiness as he dipped his head low; she closed her eyes and so did he.

 

The decorated hall, the gathered families and friends, the officiant before them all faded into the background as Sakura melted into Itachi’s arms, deepening their first kiss. With possessive fingers grasping he dragged her closer, letting out a soft moan as she gasped against him, opening her mouth enough for him to plunge in.

 

The assembled crowds gasped next as the pair disappeared in a burst of crow feathers and sakura blossoms. Then they tittered and gossipped and went on to enjoy themselves, sans bride and groom, at the reception.

 

* * *

 

 

“For so long,” murmured Itachi as his hands fought to steady themselves at each of Sakura’s buttons and clasps.

 

“You never said anything,” whispered Sakura as she loosened the ties that held up Itachi’s ceremonial armour.

 

He huffed lightly, resting his forehead against hers. “I never thought we could put our duty to the Village aside,” he admitted, as the last of Sakura’s outer robes fell away, leaving her in a simple, elegant, lace trimmed snowy slip. He swallowed.

 

Meeting him there, Sakura pulled his shirt down his arms; he let it fall to the floor. Her fingers shook as she untied the belt of his midnight hakama.

 

“You were always rushing up to see the babies,” she chided him, cheeks pinking.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever have one with the one I treasured,” he breathed, brushing his lips against her warm cheek.

 

Sakura ducked her head, tucking it into the crook of Itachi’s shoulder and throat and letting out a small sound of frustration. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his hands around her, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“We are fortunate for their interference,” he said as his chin settled on Sakura’s crown.

 

“Hn,” she said reluctantly.

 

“Or were you planning on seducing me?” He asked.

 

Sakura laughed awkwardly. “That… you make it sound like a bad thing…”

 

Itachi stilled.

 

Then cursed himself.

 

“What?” Asked Sakura, leaning back to look up at him.

 

“Hn. I should have held out longer,” muttered Itachi, looking away.

 

“You wanted me to seduce you?” Asked Sakura, her lips curling into an incredulous smile.

 

“It would not have been a hardship to suffer. Nor would it have taken much,” he said, voice thicker.

 

With him holding her so close, Sakura then felt him pressing up against her stomach, warm and ready and… oh…

 

He sighed as Sakura coloured again.

 

“Will this be…?” He asked

 

She nodded. “You?”

 

His cheeks matched hers. “Hn.”

 

Her brows rose. “I thought… with your missions…”

 

He shook his head. “I am clan heir. It would not have been permissible to risk the main line’s kekkei genkai falling into the wrong hands.”

 

Her fingers played over the expanse of his chest as she nudged him back a step, then another, then another until his heel bumped into the low futon Sakura’s bridesmaids had laid out for them, earlier that day.

 

Itachi’s hands lifted to Sakura’s shoulders as he smiled down at her.

 

“Your friends were busy.”

 

“They had a bit of fun coming up with the gift basket,” she said, embarrassed.

 

“Hn?” He asked, turning slightly and blinking at the wicker basket that was large enough to fit his family’s groceries for an entire week inside. He swallowed at the industrial sized supply of condoms, flavoured lube, and...

 

Sakura shook her head. “They were joking with that one. That’s… probably too big to fit. Either of us,” she added as an afterthought. “Well, comfortably. For a first time.” Her cheeks burned.

 

Itachi turned to look at Sakura, a dark brow raised. She shrugged.

 

“Well,” he said, and then faster than she could track he’d laid down on the futon mattress, with Sakura straddling his hips, a pillow under his head to lift him higher to face her. “Perhaps we should appreciate their consideration.”

 

Sakura rocked forward on his hips in an exaggerated move to examine the contents of the basket beside them. “Any preference?” She asked, her eyes shining.

 

“Surprise me,” he said, settling his hands on the outside of her thighs, and stroking the soft skin beneath her slip, teasing the lace higher. With subtle movements he shifted his hips to press up into Sakura as she tilted, and a faint smirked appeared on his lips at her intake of breath. 

 

She pulled out a bottle of warming lube and condoms, and raised her brow at him. He nodded, and reached out to take them from her, one-handed.

 

Sakura raised herself up, and then paused, her hands at the waistband of his light underwear. 

 

“Undress me,” he murmured, lifting his hips, and with nervous fingers, Sakura drew them down to reveal… oh…

 

She swallowed again, and was so focused on Itachi’s proud manhood she missed the relieved expression that crossed his face.

 

The sound of crinkling distracted her from her admiration and Sakura reached out to take the opened condom package from Itachi.

 

“Put it on,” he said, voice lower than she’d ever heard it.

 

With gentle, cautious movements she pinched the top and rolled it down his full length, giving him a tentative pump at the end. His grunt of appreciation assured her she was starting off in the right direction.

 

“Lube?” Asked Sakura, and Itachi handed it over.

 

After measuring a small amount into her hands and rubbing them together to warm up, Sakura caught Itachi’s half-lidded eyes and took him in her small, firm palms.

 

She didn’t miss the way his jaw ticked, or the way he trembled under her as she pumped him, and soon they found a rhythm together that had Itachi’s hair matted to his head, his expression serious as his fingers dug into Sakura’s thighs.

 

“Easy,” he gasped as she stroked his slit with her thumb, before tracing the underside of his head. He shivered. “Your slip,” he said, tugging at the hem he’d twisted around his fists in his efforts to control himself. “Off.”

 

“Come and take it off,” she murmured, not releasing him.

 

And then she felt him press against her back, and shivered herself. “A clone on our wedding night?” She asked.

 

“You were being naughty,” he smirked, completely unrepentant.

 

The clone’s hands skimmed her sides as it drew her slip up and over her head, leaving Sakura bare to Itachi’s hungry eyes.

 

Itachi’s grip tightened on her hips before relaxing. 

 

“You have more control this way,” he said, flexing into her. “There is no need to rush.”

 

Sakura shook her head. “I’m ready, but…”

 

Itachi looked at her before his expression gentled. He sat up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. They were getting better at this.

 

With tender motions and small moans, little by little they pressed on, pressed in, pressed together until Itachi was seated deeply inside his shuddering wife.

 

“Easy,” she murmured, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she breathed low, in and out, and Itachi continued a slow, rocking pace, as if they had all the time in the world.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured against her throat, kissing and sucking at her tempting flesh.

 

“You are better than sin,” she whispered, lifting herself slightly and joining him in their new rhythm.

 

Soon her arms lifted from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Their lips met in a warm, slow kiss that relaxed and aroused them at once, and their eyes closed as they felt each other in ways they’d never been touched before.

 

When Sakura’s hold on Itachi tightened again, her breathing quickening and breaking, he buried his head in her throat and held her through it before letting himself go as she drew him up inside her, squeezing him like a velvet vice. They both saw white before tumbling asleep together in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsunade looked at the duty roster, pleased to see that certain individuals were finally taking a break, or at least had taken up more permanent positions within the Village.

 

There would still be times they would be called in to the field, or to strategize, but for now they were enjoying marital bliss.

 

“Prohibited jutsu use is on the rise across the five nations, drug and human trafficking are up in both Sound and Wave, kidnapping’s getting troublesome around Wind, and theft is up three thousand percent in Grass,” read Shizune as she handed the latest spy report to the Hokage.

 

“Ah,” sighed Tsunade. “It’s good to have things back in order again.”

 

“Sakura also reported late to work. Again.”

 

Tsunade smirked. 

 

Yep, Itachi had definitely earned that raise.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize this one is rougher than usual; I was constantly interrupted this week while I tried to write, and this evening I didn’t get my usual block of writing time, so…. *insert jazz hands while author runs off in other direction*
> 
> AN: In AWESOME NEWS, though, have you seen how many amazing stories we have this week for Smut Monday? :D 
> 
> @the-roadkill-cafe blessed us with “The devil and the deep blue sea”!!  
> @vesperlionheart bestowed a DOUBLE update of smut with “Vivere” parts 1, 2 & 3!!  
> @thefreckledone is posting something new soon, too!! 
> 
> AN: The prompts I used were “arranged marriage” from @thefreckledone and the following from @somebodylost-chan:


	9. MadaSaku - RPM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara takes Sakura for a ride

The noise from the party downstairs cut through the polite conversation at the Uchihas’ front door as Mikoto walked her younger brother to the door.

 

She sighed and shook her head with a small smile as Madara smirked. 

 

“They’re active tonight,” he remarked. “I thought they were supposed to quiet down when they got older.”

 

Mikoto gave him a wry grin. “Hypocrite.”

 

His eyes shone with mirth. Few teased him these days, outside of Izuna and Mikoto. It was a privilege he allowed them and only them.

 

“Twenty four was it this time?” He asked, slipping on his shoes as Mikoto opened the closet to collect his coat.

 

“Twenty five,” she sighed. “And he still lives here.” Her shoulders slumped.

 

Madara slid his slippers into the cubby that was labelled with his name, chuckling under his breath. “There’s a sure-fire way to get rid of him, you know. You need to leave the door open one night, while you and Fugaku are—

 

There came a sudden scream from downstairs, then meaty thud to the floor before the music sputtered out and others began shouting.

 

Earth-shattering stomping pounded up the stairs as Mikoto and Madara turned in the direction of the ruckus.

 

“Sakura, it was—he didn’t mean it—he could have been joking!” Sasuke’s voice carried up the stairs, just as Sakura burst out of the door from the basement where he’d been holding his twenty fifth birthday party.

 

“As if he didn’t mean to just accidentally admit he was cheating on me?! He’s lucky I didn’t hit him twice, that rat-bas—Good evening, Mikoto,” said Sakura, pulling up with a guilty flush. Her hair was mussed and her eyes burned brightly with anger, however she composed herself quickly. Straightening up and bowing politely to Sasuke’s mother, she reached into the still-open closet for her cardigan and shoes. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m just on my way out.” 

 

“You didn’t bring a car,” pointed out Sasuke. “Give me a few minutes to calm everyone down and I’ll take you home.”

 

“Calm everyone down? After what he just said?” Snapped Sakura, heat rising in her cheeks once more. She swallowed. “I’ll walk.”

 

“It’s eleven thirty,” said Sasuke.

 

Madara observed their volleying another moment or so before he pulled his keys from his pocket. “I’m happy to drive her home.”

 

Sasuke’s head twisted almost violently, as if only now noticing his uncle.

 

“No,” said Sasuke.

 

“Ah,” said Mikoto, looking between them all. “Perhaps I could call for a taxi? I am happy to cover any cost…”

 

Sakura, however, looked Madara up and down. “Are you heading towards east Konoha?” She asked.

 

He nodded. “Yes,” he lied.

 

“Suits me,” she said, buckling her dainty sandals.

 

“Wait, no, I’ll go get my car, I’ll take you right away—” insisted Sasuke as he looked at his uncle with widening eyes.

 

Madara smirked at him and offered his elbow to Sakura.

 

“Ladies first,” he said, opening the door for Sakura.

 

“Thank you,” she replied, ignoring Sasuke.

 

“My name is Madara, I am Mikoto’s younger brother,” he said, closing the front door behind them.

 

“Ah, I knew I’d seen you before…”

 

Sakura’s voice trailed off as the pair made their way down the drive to Madara’s McLaren.

 

In the spacious, marble-tiled foyer, Sasuke turned to his mother who bit her lip.

 

“He will take her home?” He asked her, his brows furrowed.

 

Mikoto nodded, releasing her lip and giving him a forced smile.

 

“Directly?” He asked, his tone uncertain.

 

Mikoto winced.

 

Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

 

“I thought he was seeing someone!”

 

“He was!” Said Mikoto, her head tipping to the side. “It didn’t work out.”

 

Sasuke glared at his mother.

 

Letting out a huff, she pointed down the stairs at his party. “You have guests. See to them. Sakura isn’t going to put up with any shenanigans, and Madara may have a strong personality but he would never force a woman.”

 

“He’s a manipulator, he doesn’t need to force them,” said Sasuke. 

 

“And Sakura will see straight through it,” said Mikoto, hand on her hip. “That young woman’s been around our family enough not to put up with any shite.”

 

Sasuke startled at his mother’s language.

 

Mikoto’s brow arched. “Go finish your party and get to bed. You have an entire basement to clean tomorrow,” she sighed, turning away and heading to the kitchen for a glass of wine. Or scotch.

 

“... that I’ll be cleaning?” Asked Sasuke into the abyss. 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in the McLaren’s cockpit.

 

“This car isn’t designed for comfort, is it?” Remarked Sakura, wiggling in her seat for the fourth time in under two minutes.

 

“Are luxury hypercars ever?” Asked Madara.

 

Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Does it even have A/C?”

 

Madara frowned at her. And patted his dashboard in consolation. “She doesn’t mean it,” he said.

 

“Left at the next light,” said Sakura. She fished around in her purse. “Does this thing run on premium? Or something fancier?” 

 

“Hn?”

 

“I’m trying to figure out how much to leave you in gas money for driving me home,” she explained, finding her wallet and pulling it out. 

 

Madara narrowed his eyes. “You will not be paying for anything.”

 

“Oh c’mon, you’re hardly doing this for fun. Look, just dump me at the nearest bus station. I’ll take it to the subway and be home faster than you could drive me, anyway. Here’s ten dollars for gas. This boat is probably a guzzler anyway.”

 

Madara’s lips pressed together. “You find my driving to be slow?” He asked, enunciating each word carefully.

 

Sakura looked at him and let her shoulders sag. “I’m sorry. I’m in a bad mood because of… what happened earlier, and I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. I didn’t mean to insult your car. Or your driving,” she sighed, propping her elbow up on the window ledge and staring at the night sky beyond. “Just ignore me. Oh, you missed the left turn. You can take the next one and then double back a bit…”

 

Sakura glanced at Madara, who kept one eye on her and one on the road.

 

“You find my driving to be slow?” He repeated.

 

“I apologized,” said Sakura after a moment. They drove on, and Sakura sighed. He had missed several opportunities to turn back to make the cross-town trek. She must have really ticked him off.

 

Then he tapped the indicator and they were taking the next exit on the right, to the highway on-ramp. Sakura’s hands tightened in her lap.

 

“Do you enjoy driving fast, Sakura?” His smooth, low voice cut across the divide between them. There was something dangerous to his tone, and compelled, Sakura cocked her head at Madara, who now focused on the road.

 

“Perhaps,” she said, a small smile curling the corner of her lips. “I mean, unless you got this car to compensate for something.”

 

At that his smirk reappeared. “There is nothing to compensate for, merely… complement.”

 

The car gave a hungry growl as Madara tapped the paddle on the steering wheel. Immediately the car responded, dropping down a gear as he pressed the accelerator; the g-force pushed Sakura snugly back into her handstitched leather seat.

 

She let out a small gasp as the vibrations in the car purred louder.

 

* * *

 

 

“How many horsepower is this again?” Asked Sakura as Madara took a particularly vicious curve with ease. Lights in the distance spun as Madara hurled the car around a closed course track. On their way through the main gates he’d flashed a key card; a light had switched green and the gates had opened at his command, closing shut behind them. He had stepped out for only a moment to turn on the outdoor lights, illuminating the ghost track for them.

 

And then he’d torn loose.

 

“About nine hundred and three,” he said easily.

 

Sakura gripped the seat, her nails digging into the leather.

 

“The chassis weighs less than a grown man,” he said casually.

 

“It costs more than a house, doesn’t it?” Said Sakura, and Madara chuckled darkly. 

 

“More than several,” he replied.

 

They spent another half an hour tearing through the tread on Madara’s no doubt ridiculously expensive tires before he pulled to the side and looked at Sakura.

 

“What?” She asked him, suspicious of his sudden docile nature.

 

“Would you like a turn?”

 

Sakura’s eyes widened.

 

“What?”

 

Madara leaned back, his elbow resting on the now-open window, propping up his head. “Would you like a turn behind the wheel?”

 

“I would kill us.”

 

He lips quirked into a smirk again. “Nonsense. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

“You’re messed in the head. This car’s so light the wind would pick it up the minute I made a wrong move,” said Sakura, shaking her head.

 

“The air flowing over it pushes it down, improving its traction and grip,” said Madara. He held her gaze. “And how much fun would it be to hold over your ex’s head that you got to race a McLaren P1 when he drove a… what was it?”

 

Sakura’s hackles rose. “A Toyota. His mom’s old Toyota,” she ground out between her teeth. 

 

“Hn,” purred Madara, raising a brow. “Climb over and you can sit in my lap. I’ll help you learn the paddle gears,” he said, crooking a finger at her.

 

“This is a bad idea,” said Sakura, already unbuckling her belt.

 

“Hn,” agreed Madara, his eyes dancing. Sakura reached across him and let herself down carefully between Madara’s legs. “It really is.”

 

He buckled them both in, and with a nudge, guided Sakura as they turned back onto the track.

 

“Easy,” he chuckled as the car jerked forward several times. He wrapped his arms around her and steadied her hands on the wheel. “That’s the way,” he murmured against her ear, his minty breath ghosting across her cheek.

 

Against her will, Sakura blushed as he pressed his chest against her back. She could feel his slow, even heartbeat through her thin sundress and cardigan. With his broad shoulders and strong arms he surrounded her in his warmth and scent. 

 

“Have you been racing long?” She asked, guiding them along the track, granted at a much slower, saner pace.

 

“More throttle,” he said, nudging the outside of her thigh with his knee. “And yes. Since I was a teenager.”

 

“Why?” She asked, taking them through a corner too narrowly. 

 

“Open up, use the whole track. You have lots of space,” he said, running his hands down her arms; goosebumps rose on Sakura’s sensitive skin. “I enjoy testing limits,” he said against her ear again.

 

“Pushing limits, more like,” answered Sakura as her heart raced with adrenaline and something more. Unconsciously she arched her back into Madara and firmed her grip on the wheel, pressing down on the accelerator more aggressively. “We’re taking this corner harder this time.”

 

She felt his smirk against the shell of her ear. “That’s my girl,” he murmured, trailing his hands up her arms to settle around her middle where his fingers squeezed her gently. “Ride it.”

 

Enjoying the thrill of the man behind her egging her on, and her control over the exotic car, Sakura pressed her foot down; they leapt forward with a growl. As she pulled through the corner, using ‘all the track’ as Madara had shown her, she laughed and bounced in her seat; and swallowed as she felt him pressing into her, hot and hard.

 

He chuckled. “Finally noticed?”

 

Sakura’s hands gripped the wheel tighter as she felt Madara lean over her shoulder to kiss her neck, laving attention with his smooth lips and talented tongue. Her stomach curled with the adrenaline and arousal that flooded her. His hands gripped her sides, massaging her before pulling her hips back firmly against his own as he ground into her backside.

 

“Drive,” he growled against her throat.

 

“I don’t—”

 

“Yes, you can. You’re a beautiful, brilliant woman,” he murmured as he kissed along her jaw. His hands rubbed her hips, dragging the thin material of her dress higher and higher until Sakura’s muscled thighs were visible if she were to look down. “Keep going, Sakura. See if you can get us back to the entrance,” he said, as his palms smoothed down the outside of her thighs, and then trailed back up along the inside, barely skirting the lace trim of her panties; Sakura’s legs trembled under his touch.

 

“What do I get if I make it back?” She asked, her voice breathy.

 

Closing his inky eyes, Madara nosed aside her long, silky hair and placed an open-mouthed kiss against the top vertebrae of her spine. “Your reward,” he murmured, pulling away. He rubbed at the sensitive junction between her body and inner thighs. 

 

Sakura swallowed a gasp of pleasure.

 

And then she pressed her foot down harder, the car surging forward in response. 

 

“Yes,” growled Madara, pressing up into Sakura as they raced to the finish. His head dropped onto her shoulder as he brought her pelvis back to his and rocked into her with renewed rhythm and fervour. “That’s it, keep going.”

 

The McLaren wobbled as he spread his fingers down Sakura’s inner thighs, brushing against her warm panties. Sakura bit her lip as she leaned forward, instinctively widening her legs. The car shuddered as Madara teased the edges of her underwear.

 

“Easy,” he murmured in a sinful voice; Sakura felt herself seeping at the sound and warmth rose into her cheeks. “Remember, smooth hands,” he said, reaching up to steady her hands once more. “That’s it, good girl.”

 

“Madara,” she said, her heart surging even as her hips followed Madara’s pace of their own accord.

 

“Remember the air keeps the car low to the ground; keep it steady so the air can press it down,” he said, blowing gently behind her ear and relishing in her shudder as she sank down against him. He let out a small groan of appreciation and Sakura’s stomach clenched, her insides pulsing for that which it lacked.

 

The pit lane approached, leading to the exit.

 

“Almost there,” Sakura gasped, feeling Madara’s fingers trailing up her arms  and sweeping down first her cardigan, then the spaghetti straps of her dress. He leaned back just enough to gain room for his fingers to reach in and undo the top clasp of her dress. Sakura shivered as cool air snaked inside before Madara closed the distance between them again.

 

“Steady,” he murmured, rocking into the crevasse of her backside. 

 

“So close,” she moaned, her slippery hands sliding on the wheel as she pulled off into the pit lane and down towards the entrance. She rolled over the chicane but barely felt it as the car continued on, as Madara continued on and on and—

 

She gasped as she felt her breasts exposed to the cool night air that flowed in through the windows; Madara gave a final tug and popped them free of the dress’ fabric.

 

She arched her back again with a wanton sigh when he cupped her.

 

“Pull over,” he ordered with a thick voice, his hands leaving her for a moment. She heard the crinkle of a wrapper and pulled over to the side, flicking the paddle on the wheel to neutral. 

 

Grateful to let the control of the car go, Sakura lifted her hips and rolled her panties down to her ankles as Madara flexed beneath her, the crinkling noise replaced with the sound of latex sheathing him.

 

“Come here.” He grabbed her and brought her down upon him. “Take me inside you,” he commanded, and Sakura felt herself clenching at the pure  _ authority  _ in his voice.

 

Bracing herself on his powerful thighs, she rolled her hips back and teased his tip, once, twice, three times until he hissed in frustration; with relief she settled slowly down, feeling him enter her a little at a time as she controlled her descent onto his stiff member. She bit back a smile as she felt the air whoosh out of him as she rhythmically clenched around him on her way down.

 

“Minx,” he breathed, allowing her a moment to adjust to his sizeable girth. All Sakura could manage was a moan as she felt him pulse inside her.

 

“You are not going to go home unsatisfied,” he promised, one hand reaching forward to tease the skin of her inner thighs.

 

“What are you going to do about it?”

 

His reply was a naughty chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and throughout her body, leaving tingles in their wake. Excitement built inside her as she felt him begin to move, reaching further inside her than she’d ever been touched before. 

 

She closed her eyes as already the pressure was building, faster than it ever had before.

 

With a gentle, firm hand against her back he tilted Sakura forward over the wheel, and the new angle did her in.

 

With a small cry of his name she let go, trembling under his ministrations.

 

“Oh Sakura,” he said, smirking into the downy skin of her exposed shoulder. “We’ve only just begun…”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Madara turned over in his bed and reached across the warm, naked woman beside him to answer his phone with a happy sigh.

 

“Hn?”

 

“Good morning, Madara,” sang Mikoto sweetly. “Sasuke’s quite anxious and would like to know if his friend Sakura made it home alright last night. He said she hasn’t answered her phone yet and he’s called her several times.”

 

_ “Twenty two times! Tell him twenty two times!” _ Madara heard Sasuke pipe up from beside Mikoto.

 

Madara could practically feel his sister rolling her eyes at her son’s antics.

 

“Tell him to call her once more,” advised Madara as Sakura stirred and reached for him in her sleepy daze. He obliged her and snuggled closer, clutching her closer as she sighed happily on his shoulder. Her little hand clutched at the tendrils of his hair and she settled once more.

 

“Madara,” warned Mikoto suspiciously.

 

“Do it,” smirked Madara lazily.

 

He heard her sigh before telling Sasuke to try Sakura one last time.

 

Madara’s grin was positively shit eating as he reached for Sakura’s phone and answered it before it woke her.

 

“Hello Sasuke,” he said.

 

Oh, he could  _ hear  _ Sasuke swallow.

 

“If you hurt her—”

 

Madara let out a low huff. “Hardly. She is, however, quite… relaxed,” he said, as Sakura’s slender leg brushed against his, nudging his burgeoning erection with her knee as she did so. He glanced down at her to see her tiny smirk and half lidded eyes. 

 

He grinned down at her.

 

“Well, duty calls. Tell your mother I send my love,” he said, holding Sakura’s gaze as he shifted the phones both to one hand.

 

“Oy, wait a second,” began Sasuke.

 

“Madara, be a gentleman, please,” sighed Mikoto.

 

“No promises. Ladies’ choice,” murmured Madara as Sakura’s eyes focused on his lips. He licked his lips and lifted the phones to his mouth. “Goodbye. Don’t call back for a few… hours,” he decided, turning off both phones.

 

He set them on the bedside table before arching a brow at Sakura.

 

“I lost track of whose turn it was,” she said, running her fingers down his chiseled abdomen to grasp him.

 

“As a gentleman, I’m happy to kneel first,” he said, curling his body over hers before lifting her knees over his shoulders and kissing down her tummy to her curls.

 

Her eyes sparkled before she gasped delicately and sank her fingers into his wild hair to pull him in closer. 

 

“Yes!” She whined, arching her back to get closer to his mouth.

 

Madara was, of course, a gentleman; he always made sure his lady came first.

 

**The End.**


	10. IndraSaku - The Heart of the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Happy Smut Monday! Many thanks to @thefreckledone and @vesperchan for the prompt, ‘Mermaids’, and to @somebodylost-chan for the follow-up prompt. (I’ll add it at the end.)
> 
> This’ll be an IndraSaku; and canon’s just barely a guideline with this one, hahahah.
> 
> Thoughts, corrections and suggestions are all warmly welcomed.
> 
> Have a happy Monday!

 

“The winds are picking up,” said Ashura, looking at the sky as he felt the saltwater splash against his sun-warmed cheeks. From his seat in their small dinghy sailing the inlet, his young hands tightened on the jib’s sheets. Without prompting he set about releasing and drawing in the spinnaker to steady the hull on the choppier water.

 

“Hn,” replied Indra, having already set them on a course for shore some time before. Whitecaps, few and far between, grew in intensity and frequency as the winds tossed their small boat to and fro on the water and whipped Indra’s elf locks against the sides of his face. The stays of their mast thrummed in the mounting sea breeze.

 

“Put on your oilskins,” said Indra, noting the gathering clouds and darkening sky.

 

“We’ll be there soon—,” began ten year old Ashura.

 

“Now,” ordered thirteen year old Indra. His sharp eyes noted the seabirds had returned to shore to roost over an hour before. Inhaling smoothly, he held his breath and mentally formed the signs of a wind jutsu, blowing into the sails to steer their course faster.

 

“Dad said no ninshu on the water without him,” said Ashura.

 

Indra disliked how the wind ruffled and whipped Ashura’s robes around him. His brother was not strong enough yet to swim to shore in such rough water. He blew harder and ignored Ashura’s squawk of indignation.

 

To his growing unrest he heard the faintest rumble of thunder in the distance. 

 

Ashura stilled for a moment before he cleated the sheets and unscrewed the cubby hole that held his wrapped up oilskins.

 

“Pass me the jib sheets; don’t cleat them when the wind is this strong,” said Indra, moving the mainsheet to his hand that controlled the tiller and reaching for the jib sheet. The strong winds made the mainsail heavy, and he strained to hold both the mainsheet and the tiller steady in one hand. His muscles screamed and he clenched his jaw, refusing to let go.

 

“It’ll only take a sec,” said Ashura, pulling his oilskins on and belting them tight.

 

“Ashura,” said Indra as the wind around them pierced through his own robes, chilling him. The light around them faded quickly as thunder rolled again, louder.

 

“Just a minute!”

 

The winds shifted suddenly; a shiver raced between Indra’s shoulder blades in warning a split-second before he loosened his tightened his grip on the main sheet and dove for his younger brother, who now stood up to straighten out his oil skins.

 

The boom which stretched across the bottom of the sail slashed through the air with a high-pitched whine when the wind shifted, grazing the top of Indra’s head as he shoved Ashura down onto the bench. The dinghy rocked to the side with the sudden shift in weight, and the boat crashed through a white capped wave, sending water coursing over the bow to splash the brothers.

 

Ashura coughed and spluttered but was unhurt. Indra’s shoulders relaxed as he pushed himself up, grateful the boom had missed them.

 

Then he winced and staggered to the side, dizzy, making a grab for the mast and letting go of the mainsheet and tiller. He lifted a hand to the back of his head and felt the wet bump, then saw the slick crimson coating his fingers through a foggy lens.

 

“Indra? Indra, are you okay? Indra?”

 

Squinting at his pale younger brother—both of them—Indra realized he hadn’t quite missed the boom’s wrath. Like speaking of the devil summoned him, the pain blinded Indra a moment when it made itself known and he teetered forward just as the wind shifted again.

 

_ “Indra, look out—!” _

 

But the swinging boom enacted its vengeance faster than Indra could react. His hands made his decision for him a split-second before the heavy bar caught him across the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying overboard into the crashing waves. As he tumbled, he reached for the dinghy’s transom and—

 

“Hold tight,” he gasped before he plunged in the water, slapping the wooden hull and with a burst of pure chakra sent it hurtling for the shore. 

 

The water was icy and swallowed him whole, blocking out his brother’s terrified shriek.

 

* * *

 

 

“—you can’t keep him, he isn’t a pet!”

 

“He was all alone with no brethren—” pleaded a sweet young voice.

 

“He’s neither merman nor selkie, Sakura, you cannot. He is a human. Let the sea have him or return him where he belongs, but he cannot stay here.”

 

His murky hearing struggled to make sense of what he heard, and Indra felt a heavy lethargy envelop him, slowing his weak movements. What happened? He sensed his body stretched out upon some soft bier, and warm currents flowing over him.

 

“... will you heal him?” begged the young voice.

 

The mature woman’s voice heaved a sigh after a moment. “I will guide you. You may heal him. His survival depends on you, my apprentice.”

 

“Thank you, Shishou!”

 

“Get to work,” grumbled this ‘Shishou’.

 

Indra forced his eyes to open as the currents changed with their approach, and for a moment he looked up and his vision was filled with a halo of swirling sakura-petal hair and the most brilliant spring-meadow green eyes he’d ever seen in his life. Distantly he saw her smile widen, as did her eyes, at meeting his.

 

“Kami,” he gasped, and his eyes widened as his voice, distorted, released a geyser of bubbles into the… water?

 

In the instant he panicked, Indra felt reeds and seagrass wrap around his wrists and ankles, restraining him.

 

“You’ll feel better soon,” murmured Sakura, reaching out to his cheek with a glowing hand.

 

Indra gaped at her, until a moment later he slipped back into slumber listening to her ethereal sea song.

 

* * *

 

 

Groggy and disoriented, Indra’s head lolled to the side as he struggled to gain his bearings. There was a low rushing, coursing sound, like a heartbeat, that surrounded him. His fingers pressed and twitched as he moved, sinking into the mossy, plushy surface he rested upon. The salty tang he breathed in filled his lungs and he relaxed; he must still be near the sea. 

 

Then his memories stirred, and his eyes flew open.

 

Far above him the surface rippled with light, dazzling his eyes and he gaped, adrenaline flooding him as bubbles erupted from his mouth with his gasp.

 

“Awake?” asked a familiar, lyrical voice.

 

Indra turned to his side and his dark eyes widened, his brows shooting to his hairline. 

 

At first all he recognized were her brilliant eyes. Then her smile, then her hair, so much longer than he’d originally noticed. It flowed down past her waist and spread around her now that they slowed.

 

But what he couldn’t tear his eyes away from was her shimmering, peacock-scaled tail.

 

“Hold tight,” said the young mermaid, who couldn’t have been much older than himself.

 

“Are you real?” he asked, dumbstruck.

 

“You better hope so,” she teased, winking at him. She gave the seaweed reins of the driftwood bier a tug, reminding him to hold on. “You’ll be home soon. I think it’s your home. The beach has been quite crowded with humans all yelling a name for the last day or so. You are Indra, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” he breathed, more bubbles releasing from his mouth and nose.

 

She nodded, and he noticed then the delicate fluttering of scales along her sides, and why she was not releasing bubbles when she spoke.

 

She breathed the water through her gills.

 

The strong tail flicked, and instinctively Indra grasped the edges of the bier tighter. 

 

Some time later they slowed to float just beneath the surface of the water. Distantly Indra made out the vibrations of sound, deep-voice yelling calling his name, distorted through the water that surrounded them.

 

He turned to the mermaid who had saved his life.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

She smiled at him, then reached out to pull at a shell that hung around his throat on a fine filigree chain. He hadn’t noticed it until then.

 

“Allies are important,” she said. She met his eyes. “Return to your brethren, human.”

 

“I won’t forget,” he said as he felt her lift the bier higher until he broke the surface. He pressed his face beneath the water and reached for her. “Can you come?”

 

Her brows bowed and she shook her head, before touching the driftwood bier with a glowing hand and sending him off.

 

“Be safe, Indra.”

 

Just before he drew his head from the water, he heard the soft notes of her siren song.

 

When he broke the surface he heard first a shout, then a wild cheer break out from the crowds of men and women lining the beach. They rushed out to drag him from the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon after, Indra’s family constructed a dock that led out across the water, and at the end they built an elaborate shrine in thanks to the sea.

 

To Indra’s great relief, Ashura had reached the shore the day of the storm, tossed from the boat when it crashed against the sandy beach too hard. He suffered from bruising and scratches, but fared no worse than that. He had been frantic to locate his older brother, however, and had spent hours exhausting himself in his search. For the month following Indra’s re-emergence from the sea, Ashura had slept in his brother’s bed and followed him everywhere.

 

Including out to the shrine, which Indra visited daily to pay his respects to the sea and the mermaid who had saved him.

 

“You’re annoying,” he sighed as Ashura tagged along behind him. He resisted the urge to shove his brother over the side of the dock and into the water.

 

His arm, tucked inside the sleeve of his robe, Indra let his hand rest over the seashell that hung from his throat. He ran his thumb over it, remembering the lovely mermaid who saved him. Sakura.

 

How had she ended up with a name like Sakura, he wondered. A tree that grew on land, while she flourished in the sea. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, setting out his offering of fruit and bait in the submerged portion of the altar.

 

As he leaned forward the necklace slipped free of his robe, however, and his dark-rimmed eyes widened as it splashed into the water.

 

“What was tha—”

 

Indra ignored Ashura’s question as he dove in after the necklace without a second thought.

 

The water closed over his head and he fought off the panic that struggled to rise in him, tamping it down with his determination to reclaim his lost prize. Gift. Treasure. Connection.

 

The water darkened quickly the further he dove, chasing after the faint light that glowed from the shell.

 

His oxygen running dangerously low by then, Indra made a mad grab for it and felt his fingers catch on the filigree chain. He yanked it closer to him and was kicking upwards as his lungs screamed for air when suddenly the shell fell against his skin and he felt his breathing relax. 

 

Surprised, he wrapped his hand around the shell, and the pressure constricting his lungs released further. He blinked as his eyes sharped, piercing the depths around him. With cautious increments he let out his breath slowly, the bubbles of life floating to the surface, before he inhaled the water once more. No choking, no pain, no seizure.

 

With utmost care Indra lifted the chain over his head once more, and felt the pulse of life against his breast, beating from the shell against his skin once more.

 

A current nearby shifted and he turned.

 

“You called?” she said.

 

Indra took in the sight of her, her health and colour and vibrancy. Sakura.

 

“How did I call you?” he asked.

 

“You shouldn’t make a habit of it,” she replied. She looked up then, and Indra followed her gaze. Her eyes narrowed. “Help him.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The young one jumped in after you, he’s struggling,” she said, already shooting to the surface, the force of her strong tail propelling her forward—Indra was pushed back from the force of it—and leaving a wake behind her.

 

“Ashura!” realized Indra, kicking as fast as he could. As he got closer he saw the light shining down, the figure of his brother splashing wildly.

 

Faster than he’d thought possible, however, he saw Sakura reach Ashura and drag him up, up, up until both their heads broke the surface.

 

Indra reached them several moments later, his heart in his throat as he realized his brother was clutching Sakura tightly, tears falling down his face as he sobbed into her throat. Sakura, meanwhile, cradled Ashura’s head and stroked his shorter hair as she tread water alongside one of the pier pilings.

 

“I thought he was gone again!” sobbed Ashura. “I tried so hard to find him, but he swam so far down!”

 

“Shhhhh,” murmured Sakura, before she began singing a quiet song in her throat. Gradually Ashura calmed, his grip on Sakura relaxing, the water around them calming, and Indra himself growing drowsy, his eyelids lowering bit by bit.

 

She held Ashura in her arms, cradling him closer. 

 

“Climb onto the dock,” sang Sakura, and Indra felt himself sluggishly respond, hauling himself up onto the shrine’s ladder to climb onto the dock itself and lie down on his back, waiting there, his robes soaking wet and leaving a pool of water around him. A moment later, a surge of water brought Sakura up, her strong tail propelling her up with Ashura in her arms to reach the height of the dock. With deft movements she lay Ashura at Indra’s side, curled into him. Indra lifted an arm around Ashura’s smaller shoulders, pulling him closer so they would share body heat.

 

“Rest, then return home,” sang Sakura softly, the surge of water receding, and with it so did she.

 

“Sakura?” mumbled Indra, unable to figure out why he was so exhausted.

 

“Yes?” she called from the water below.

 

“That’s two of us you’ve saved now,” he slurred.

 

“Allies, Indra.”

 

“Hn,” he breathed, his eyes closing as he fell asleep under the warm rays of the sun.

 

* * *

 

 

_ The next day _

 

Indra stared at his father in disbelief.

 

“She means us no harm—”

 

Hagoromo shook his stern head once, eyes closing.

 

“She is not who I am concerned about,” said Hagoromo.

 

Indra’s dark brow drew tightly together. Though it pained him to admit it, his confusion blinded him.

 

“I don’t understand,” he admitted. 

 

Hagoromo looked at his eldest son, his eyes wise; behind them, Indra noted the flicker of emotion. “You have twice now risked your brother to the sea.”

 

Indra’s heart stopped.

 

“I didn’t—”

 

“Once was an accident; you couldn’t have known the storm was coming so quickly,” said Hagoromo. “However, twice? This is unacceptable behaviour for one such as yourself. No. You are no longer permitted near the water. You have been bewitched by a siren.”

 

“The shrine—” he tried, but his father turned away.

 

“Will be tended by someone else; however it is time we moved on. We leave this area at the end of the harvest season.”

 

* * *

 

 

The dark voice that whispered to him at night, Zetsu, rose in Indra’s mind as his brother tried to plead for forgiveness. Indra ignored him.   
  


“I’m sorry,” whispered Ashura.

 

“I didn’t know that’s what he’d do.”

 

“He said he was worried about us.”

 

“When he sees you aren’t under a spell, he’ll let us come back.”

 

Indra ignored his brother. Staring out across the calming ripples of the water—water he hadn’t been allowed to touch in months—he made his decision.

 

Channelling chakra to his feet he walked to the water’s edge and then out onto it, pulling the necklace from his head to wrap his fingers around the shell. Then he plunged his hand in, closed his eyes, and sent his chakra out in a wave counter-current, his eyes clenched shut as the force of it left him with a shudder.

 

_ I didn’t forget your kindness. _

 

_ I will return.  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Several years later _

 

The once familiar shore looked alien as Indra, now a young man of 17, crossed the newly founded town on the boardwalk.

 

His dark-rimmed eyes took in the growing markets, the restaurants, the industries that had sprouted and carved their way into the forests on the inlet’s banks.

 

The garbage strewn about that overflowed the containers; the fires burning the waste; a sound of glugging liquid caught his ear and he turned in time to see a sewage line pump its waste down the old dock he’d help construct, spewing it out the end of the once bright, well-kept shrine and into the water.

 

He sharpened his eyes and looked closely at the shrine in the distance; the bier that had borne him safely home after the storm had formed its base, originally, protected from the wear and tear of the weather and elements in deference to the merfolk and their efforts to save his life. Now it was used to prop up the sewage pipe.

 

Allies, Sakura had called them.

 

Was this how he repaid her? By letting this continue?

 

Zetsu’s words and teachings returned to him as he felt the chakra thrum through him, eager.

 

He had tamped down on his urge for retribution for far too long.

 

Gathering his chakra around him like a cloak, Indra summoned the violet skeletal armour and turned to the first building.

 

* * *

 

 

His task complete, Indra summoned the Amaterasu to cauterize the wound in the Earth he had debrided.

 

There was little he could do about the water, it would need to heal itself; however he had stopped the curse that had been polluting it. 

 

Zetsu’s whispering returned to his mind full force, and Indra blinked to clear his thoughts.

 

He had to keep moving.

 

With a last thought, he turned to the dock and shrine. 

 

He pressed his lips together as his heart gave a pang.

 

The black flames engulfed them.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Beneath the sea _

 

“Did you hear?”

 

“About?”

 

“The village. It’s gone!”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one where... “ 

 

The voice switched to a secretive murmur. Sakura sat higher on her throne, stretching her hearing.

 

“... you-know-who was left…”

 

She closed her eyes, her shoulders sagging.

 

The voices disappeared down a hall and Sakura felt eyes on her.

 

“I’m fine,” she said, looking at her guard and friend.

 

“If you say so,” said Ino, her long hair flowing around her as she watched the direction the maids had turned down.

 

“Leave them be,” sighed Sakura.

 

Ino’s gaze flicked to Sakura before softening. 

 

“It’s a lovely day for a swim around the borders of the kingdom,” said Ino.

 

Sakura’s brow arched.

 

Ino smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s really gone,” said Sakura, her gills fluttering wildly. She struggled to breathe in the thick, polluted water. She popped her head above water, Ino beside her, as they took in the carnage of the shore. 

 

“They were thorough,” approved Ino. “Whoever they were.”

 

Sakura’s eyes fell on a piece of debris drifting toward her.

 

She reached out, trying to determine why it looked so familiar.

 

Bobbing up beside her after a quick scan of their immediate vicinity again, Ino’s eyes widened.

 

“What?” asked Sakura.

 

“Flip it,” said Ino.

 

Sakura did, and the driftwood revealed a less-charred underside, words carved into it in a careful script. Sakura’s grip on the damaged driftwood bier tightened.

 

“ _ Allies, always, _ ” read Sakura, her heart filling. Around her fingers, sea grass suddenly, quietly sprouted from the driftwood, along with a plethora of water plants and anemone. 

 

“Someone you know?” asked Ino, noting her queen’s reaction.

 

Sakura pressed her lips together.

 

“An old friend,” she said.

 

She looked at the bier once more, her cheeks warming as she noted the small sea garden she had inadvertently sprouted. With a charge of her chakra, she sent the driftwood down, down to bury itself into the muddy bottom of the inlet before she turned away, back out to open sea once more.

 

“It’s going to take a while to fix this mess,” said Ino, following closely at Sakura’s side.

 

“Time heals many wounds,” said Sakura. Her heart pumped stronger once they cleared the polluted waters. Her aquatic lungs were desperate for more oxygenated water, for some reason.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Five years later, the queen’s inner chambers _

 

Ino despaired for her queen, sometimes.

 

“I’m not asking you to like them,” she said, plaiting her queen’s hair in an elaborate up-do. Ino’s violet and teal tail flicked as she swept to Sakura’s other side. “You just need to mate. You’re going to miss another season, if you don’t.”

 

“Seasons come and go,” said Sakura, watching Ino work.

 

Ino cleared her throat in an effort to control her tongue.

 

Sakura reached for a shell comb and smoothed her fingers over it.

 

A moment later, Ino’s voice dripped satisfaction. “You’re doing it again.”

 

“I’m not—ugh.”

 

Ino smirked as Sakura’s shoulders fell and she dropped the dazzling pearl comb—now adorned with a lace latticework of coral and dangling anemone—into her lap.

 

Ino sighed in sympathy. “You can’t help yourself,” she said. “You need to work this out of your system or your fertility is going to go to waste for another year.”

 

“I worked so hard on that inlet,” said Sakura. “Why is this still happening?”

 

“Because you didn’t accept anyone else into your own seabed to balance the scale,” said Ino. She remembered Tsunade, Sakura’s former guardian, cautioning both of them when they were young. “You are thriving; your sea is thriving; your kingdom is thriving. The sea is trying to give back to you, and it is overloading you. You don’t need to bear an heir, fine; but you need to accept a gift if you want this fertility to stop going haywire. Channel it.”

 

Sakura, face warm, looked up at Ino and held her eyes in her mirror.    
  
“What?” asked Ino.

  
“Everyone’s going to  _ know _ ,” said Sakura in a small voice.

 

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

 

Sakura nodded.

 

“What if he or she talks afterwards?” she said, swallowing. “Or what if I’m…” Her voice was strangled. “Not very good? Or…” 

 

Ino wrapped her arms around her best friend.

 

“If anyone dares say I word, I will mulch them into chum,” she said supportively. “I promise.”

 

Sakura sagged and groaned, and Ino kissed her temple.

 

“My queen, we want you happy. The happier the better. If you give us a new garden to explore, then we are all the happier for you and it.” She hugged Sakura tighter. 

 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” said Ino quietly.

 

Sakura stiffened in Ino’s arms.

 

“The human. The one Tsunade spoke about.”

 

“I never should have let her near that human alcohol.”

 

Ino, careful not to upset Sakura’s hair, stroked a loose rose tendril. “What was his name?”

 

Sakura’s tail flicked anxiously before she said, very quietly. “Indra.”

 

Ino nodded. 

 

“He’s human, though.”

 

Ino nodded.

 

After half a heartbeat, Sakura said, “You’re plotting. I can feel you plotting.”

 

Releasing her friend, Sakura fiddled with another comb before it too erupted in exquisite coral accents. She growled with pent-up frustration.

 

“Hush, I’m plotting,” said Ino, drifting down to sit on the arm of Sakura’s throne, her tail swishing languidly as she pondered.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Ino met with her most trusted, most ruthless, most efficient knights.

 

“My fellow sea maidens,” said Ino to Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi and Neji.

 

Neji raised his hand.

 

“I’m getting to that,” said Ino. “My fellow sea maidens, we have a mission.”

 

Neji raised his hand again.

 

Ino ignored him.

 

“Our queen needs us,” she said dramatically. “To get her laid.”

 

Neji raised his hand higher and he sat up, suddenly paying far more attention.

 

Ino laid out her plans.

 

* * *

 

 

It started with whispers.

 

Indra travelled the deeply forested land, his need for vengeance incurable. His deep-rooted urge to deliver justice soon crafted him a fearsome reputation. Yet he would not return to his home, the home he’d been cast from after his brother was named successor.

 

His father had already passed; there was no justice to gain there.

 

After all, it wasn’t Ashura’s fault.

 

He refused to admit it was his own.

 

Stopping in by the side of a river one evening, he reached his chakra out to dip in the water. It was the only soothing his frustration would accept. Water was life.

 

Perhaps… perhaps it had been long enough now…

 

Then he heard it.

 

_ “Indra… Come by the sea…” _

 

He looked around. There was no one nearby.

 

The crystalline voice came again, a whisper as enchanting as before.  _ “Indra… Come by the sea…” _

 

He turned back to the river in time to see a sleek-haired head disappear below the water once more.

 

He blinked.

 

* * *

 

 

When he passed by a fishing village, he heard his name once more.

 

“—strangest thing I’d ever heard,” said one fisherman.

 

“—siren song,” said another confidently. “They’re trying to lure someone out.”

 

“—if my name was Indra, there’s no way I wouldn’t been able to resist. I had to have the boys fill their ears with stuffing,” said the first man again.

 

Hastening his pace, Indra ignored the insistent buzzing Zetsu made in his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

The strange coincidences only grew as day by day Indra’s exploration of the river turned into a race towards the coastline.

 

Some nights he slept mere feet from the water, listening for her song.

 

The currents and whorls drew him closer and closer. 

 

Zetsu’s words no longer held sway over him; he ignored everything outside his need to reach the sea.

 

Every morning he woke to the sun breaking over the horizon and a sweet susurration enticing him on.

 

As he ran, faster and faster, he began to wonder about her again.

 

Sakura.

 

He recognized the feeling that had swelled within him years before, when he had destroyed the village. Jealousy, Possession. Protection.

 

He’d been angry someone had dared defile the sacred place where he and Sakura had met. There was a special magic in that place. He felt it.

 

Against his chest he felt a warm pulse, and he reached into his robes, pulling out the seashell that had saved his life and bound him to her.

 

He swallowed as his thumb smoothed over it once more, and a different need overtook him. A longing swept through him for emerald eyes and a sweet smile.

 

_ Elsewhere, fathoms below the surface, Sakura shivered and swallowed a gasp. _

 

“Come by the sea,” he murmured to himself, doubling his pace.

 

_ Her stomach went taut at his words, and she grabbed for her throne to steady herself. _

 

If she needed him, he would assist her.

 

His fingers traced carefully over the arched curve of the shell once more before he tucked inside his robes, patting it twice.

 

_ In her throne room Sakura’s eyes closed as she bit her lip, her back arched. _

 

* * *

 

 

The pulsing against his chest increased each night as his dreams turned from innocent into something more carnal. The whispering siren songs from the water became a narcotic he yearned for every moment he lagged in his pace from thirst or hunger. He was never more than a few meters from the river’s edge.

 

When the landscape became more familiar, though, he was revitalized.

 

Soon he would arrive.

 

It was only because of exhaustion that he halted his pace one night, dropping to his knees less than a day from his final destination.

 

Gripping the shell tightly in his hands, he closed his dark-rimmed eyes, murmuring, “Tomorrow. I swear.”

 

The excited tittering from the water escaped him as he fell immediately into another carnal dream with a groan.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata and Hanabi reported to Ino that night while Tenten and Neji kept watch over the exhausted Indra.

 

Ino failed to conceal her excitement the next day when she dragged Sakura out for another survey of the kingdom.

 

However, neither of them could have expected what they found.

 

* * *

 

 

Reaching the pristine white sand beach he remembered from his childhood, Indra stumbled to a halt.

 

The scars of his teenage purge of the filthy village were mostly erased from wind and storm. The water was a clear aquamarine again.

 

But there, out in the bay, he saw an island lush with tropical plants that hadn’t been there before.

 

In his mind he felt a mix of anticipation and peace, rightness. Zetsu had given up on him and was silent. Finally, he was free.

 

Dropping his things to the sand, Indra stripped off his robes, boots and trousers, piling them into his satchel. He left it there.

 

The pulse against his chest was strong, and he wrapped his hand around it reflexively, squeezing it gently between his fingers before strumming his thumb down it for good luck.

 

_ Ino looked at Sakura as she gasped throatily and curled into herself a moment as they swam, before Ino’s eyes widened. “We should hurry,” she said, grabbing Sakura’s arm and dragging her along at a faster pace.  _

 

The moment the waves lapped at his exposed feet, Indra took a breath, focused, and sent a charge of chakra out into the water.

 

Wading in, he felt the water rise against his naked body in welcome. Without further thought he sank under the surface and struck out for the island.

 

* * *

 

 

He found her inside a cave hidden beneath the waterline of the island.

 

Light filtered in from the open ceiling illuminating the iridescent interior, the rounded stones that piled along the edge softened the tones of the soothing waterfall that babbled down, and the schools of colourful, exotic fish that led him through the cave and parted before him when he came upon her, sitting high upon one of the rounded stones.

 

Her hair had dried in waves around her and hung down past her waist; he’d never seen her hair dry before. She wore a thin, silvery circlet in her hair; it was enchanting. He wondered if she’d woven it of the moonlight that fell upon the ocean.

 

He’d never seen her out of water before. For the first time he got a close look at the shining scales that made up her tail, the colouring that came all the way up to her breastline. Her gills fluttered as he approached. She was beautiful beyond his wildest dreams and had only become moreso in their time apart.

 

As naked as he was, her hair provided her modesty.

 

He had no such privilege.

 

At least the way she bit her lip as he emerged from the water put his biggest concern to rest.

 

“I thought you couldn’t leave the water,” he said softly, his gaze holding hers as he approached.

 

He stepped out of the water as he reached the sandy patch beneath her stone.

 

“I thought you couldn’t enter it,” she said.

 

“Things change,” he said, filling his memory with every detail he could memorize about her. The tilt of her head, the angle of her eyes, the sweet, fresh scent of her like midnight across the open ocean. He breathed her in, basking in her presence and the peace she brought his spirit.

 

Her chin lifted as her shoulders relaxed, and she smiled, truly, at him. “They do,” she agreed softly.

 

“How did you get up there?The tide?”

 

She chuckled and shook her head, her hair tumbling around her. “Ino,” she said. “A good friend with good intentions. However, I am now stranded.”

 

“You have a strange friend,” he said, reaching up to her. She leaned down to place her hands on his broad shoulders.

 

He paused as his hands were about to grasp her sides, their faces so close.

 

“Wh-where can I put my hands?” he asked, remembering her gills. How delicate were they? Could he injure her if he lifted her there?

 

“Indra?” 

 

“Hn?”

 

She leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his. 

 

The shell, still on its chain around his neck, and the only item Indra wore beat a racing tattoo against his heart as it warmed on its skin, soon followed by the small, soft hand smoothing its way down his chest. Sakura made a small sound in her throat and Indra felt his knees lock as he stumbled forward in his effort to get closer to her.

 

His hands lifted to her cheeks and hair pulling her closer.

 

“Indra,” she breathed as he kissed down her throat.

 

“I’ve wanted you since I was a boy,” he confessed with a low resonance, relishing how her long hair fell around him, curtaining them off from their gorgeous, intimate surroundings.

 

He heard her swallow.

 

“I kept hoping,” she said, burying her hands in the lengths of his dark hair. “I wanted you for so long.”

 

She mewled as he made love to her throat, yet kept his hands respectfully to her neck, head and shoulders like a gentleman.

 

Taking his hands, Sakura trailed his palms down her body to her hips.

 

“Here,” she said helpfully.

 

“How will we…” He asked, eager and cautious all at once. How long had he yearned for her? He’d lost track. He had done so much wrong, yet here, with her, he felt nothing but peace. She was his solace, his asylum, and this cave their sanctuary. He didn’t want to risk hurting her in any way. This was the third time she had saved him; he would offer her anything in thanks. Finally he was free of his blinding curse, and he owed it to her.

 

He felt her touch his cheek and turn him to face her.

 

“Look down,” she whispered.

 

And it was then he saw her mesmerizing tail had split into a pair of athletic human legs.

 

His brows shot up to his hairline and he lifted his chin to stare at her.

 

She smiled, and his grip tightened on her very human hips as his fingers dug into her silky, warm human flesh.

 

“During my season, I have certain… benefits,” she said, her lips folding inside her mouth as she looked at him cautiously. “Is this… Can we…” She swallowed, her cheeks warming.

 

All the blood in Indra’s body had rushed south at his discovery of her legs, and without conscious thought he ran his hands down them from hip to baby toe and back up again in reverence.

 

“The most beautiful creature I’ve ever met,” he breathed, tugging her forward from her hips until she wrapped her legs around him. The moment their centres met he let out a small groan.

 

Sakura’s expression softened and she licked her lips. Indra sighed happily. Around them the light in the cave dimmed as the late afternoon turned to evening, the sun falling below the horizon outside. The water lapping at the sandy beach at their feet began to rise.

 

“I… I’m new to this,” Sakura confessed, adjusting her position to wrap her arms around Indra’s shoulders.

 

“Hn. We will take things gentle and slow,” said Indra, kissing Sakura from the shell of her ear to the curve of her breastbone. Her breasts were visible now, he noted, as her exotic aquatic colouring had receded during her transformation.

 

Ignoring the rising water he lay Sakura down, a bed of soft sea plants springing up beneath her immediately, several small anemone and sea flowers sprouting here and there. His brow arched and he smiled at her.

 

“You are magic,” he said appreciatively, bending down to kiss her tummy. Beneath his hands he felt her gills flutter and he was mindful of them, before taking the opportunity to tickle them with his fingertips out of curiosity.

 

Sakura giggled and he grinned as she released his hips, spreading her legs wide as he kissed down her sternum to her inner thighs.

 

The heat expanding in his chest matched the warmth spreading through Sakura as she reached down to thread her hands in his hair, loosening the bands around his elf locks.

 

“I want to run my hands through your hair,” she whispered.

 

“I want to taste you,” said Indra, unable to keep the hunger from his voice.

 

Sakura’s tummy flexed and water splashed around them, reaching Sakura’s hips now with Indra kneeling between her knees. Lifting her head, she caught his eye and lifted her ankles over his shoulders before she bit her lip and nodded. 

 

With every inch lower Indra’s shoulders sank, pressing Sakura’s thighs wider, the water rose around them. Her cries matched them, the rushing of her blood coursing faster and faster as the water engulfed them, swallowing them whole as Sakura’s back arched, her face contorted nearly in pain as she begged Indra, over and over and over, for release. The coiling inside Sakura’s overrode her fear and replaced it with such anticipation it shook her heart and took over her senses before finally the tension burst and the roiling sea in their cavern exploded, shooting water like a geyser from the opening in the ceiling which had previously let in the last rays of the sun and now bathed them in moonbeams.

 

Releasing her grip on his flowing hair, Sakura’s chest and sides panted as she felt Indra’s chest press against hers, her eyes still closed, and he kissed her passionately as she came down from her first climax.

 

Eventually her heart calmed its racing and Sakura realized she was holding Indra to her, their naked bodies now floating in the cavern which remained full of water.

 

She opened her eyes when she heard Indra gasp, the bubbles escaping his lips and tickling her chin. If she could make bubbles, she would have, too.

 

The small patch of sand wasn’t the only part of the cave affected by her magic, it seemed.

 

The iridescent interior of the cave had been transformed. 

 

Bioluminescent patches dotted the sides and ceiling of the cavern. Floating in the water over them, krill blinked slowly with their own luminescence in a nebulous cloud, offering a soft glow where the moonlight could not penetrate.

 

Beneath them, the entire floor of the cave had sprouted a bed of mossy sea plants, hundreds of flowering plants blooming amongst them. A kelp forest had shot up in front of the entrance to the cave to guarantee their privacy while a mesh of corals sealed off any possible intrusion. 

 

Swallowing, Indra took in the change with awe.

 

“Would this have affected the outside of the island, too?” he asked.

 

Sakura did not miss the smug pride in his tone. Her upper body flushed with heat.

 

“Is it your chakra?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

 

“It’s… been a bit… needy. Recently.” She admitted, sinking into her shoulders. “Maybe a little more than I was willing to admit.”

 

“I asked because I wonder if something similar will happen to me,” he said, clearing his throat as more bubbles erupted. He stroked her arms and smiled at her. “This island was a good idea. We may have caused a tsunami otherwise.”

 

“I have a few people watching out for that outside, actually,” sighed Sakura, her forehead dropping onto Indra’s shoulder.

 

“Your power is akin to a god’s,” he breathed, enraptured and impressed. He lifted her in his arms, nuzzling her breasts as she floated above him in the water. “Why did I wait so long,” he sighed, kissing the tight nubs that topped her mounds.

 

The warm pressure building again already inside her, Sakura swallowed a needy whine as her legs rubbed together restlessly.

 

“You use chakra, too?” she asked, reaching for Indra.

 

He gave a loose kick of his legs and brought them up against a cavern wall cushioned by the plushy sea moss. Curious he took Sakura’s hand in his, and let chakra flow between them against the vegetation. It took but a moment before a low tingling spread across every part of Sakura’s skin where it touched the sea moss.

 

“You can charge it?”

 

“So it seems,” he said slowly, turning to Sakura. He lifted his hands to either side of her head as he caged her in against the wall, and with a bit of effort, sea grass sprouted, circling Sakura’s wrists.

 

“May I?” he asked when he saw she was secure. Already the water had begun coursing around them again. Lifting her legs around his waist and squeezing her backside Indra took himself in hand, brushing his tip against her outer lips before dipping in and waiting for her reply.

 

“You want to see if you can blow the top off this volcano?” she teased, relaxed with him enough to joke with him now. Her hips lifted to seek connection with his.

 

He smirked. “I did it once already, didn’t I?”

 

Sakura laughed. “Get on with it, then. If you think you can.”

 

Lining himself up and teasing her entrance, Indra lifted a hand to Sakura’s face. “Eyes on me,” he said softly, treasuring the trust in her viridian eyes. He pressed in until he came snugly home, both of them trembling at the connection they felt.

 

“Always,” whispered Sakura.

 

Her vulnerability, intimacy and love clutched at Indra’s heart, and he leaned forward, kissing her as he made love to her with a gentle pace.

 

And for the rest of the night they took turns blowing the top off their private island with great creativity, tenderness and success .

 

* * *

 

 

_ The next day _

 

“You need to eat,” coaxed Indra as they exited the cave. Luckily Sakura was able to dismantle the coral. Mostly. “Have you ever had the fruit from—”

 

He pulled up short as he was confronted by a lineup of distinctly military merfolk.

 

“Feeling better, your Highness?” asked a smug blond mermaid, the leader.

 

Indra swallowed and looked behind him to where Sakura, once more in her natural form, sighed and adjusted her circlet.

 

Diadem, Indra realized. It was a crown, not a frivolous decoration.

 

Clearing her throat, Sakura swam past Indra and glared at the assembled soldiers.

 

“Much. I believe I had requested privacy,” she said, her tone testy.

 

“About that,” said a mermaid with her hair tied up in two chestnut buns. “Uh, you may want to go topside for a moment.”

 

“We’re going to head back unless you need us for anything further,” said the only male in the group. It took Indra a double-take to confirm that yes, this was a man. A man who did not like him, going by the merman’s narrowed, pearly eyes.

 

Sakura waved them on before she took Indra’s outstretched hand and they surfaced.

 

The moment she turned to look up at the island, she lifted a hand to her mouth in horror, shame… and… oh dear, she was going to need Indra again sooner than she’d anticipated. She blushed scarlet.

 

“Was that what it felt like for you, too?” asked Indra. “The flowers are a nice touch.”

 

“I knew something like this would happen,” whispered Sakura, distraught.

 

“I could try and swim a few sheep over to the island to… graze?” 

 

Sakura looked up at the lewd topiaries that had erupted all over the surface of the island, some fifteen to twenty feet high… emulating the different positions she and Indra had enjoyed. The riots of hibiscus blossoms guarding her modesty only brought more attention to them.

 

Indra stared up at a particular favourite position, and how well it showed off his favourite piece of his anatomy. No hibiscus blossoms for him. “We may need a giraffe for that one,” he admitted, smug.

 

Sakura’s head dropped into her hands.

 

… amused, Indra watched a small curl of sea fern sprout from the corner of her diadem, finally understanding what it meant. The pulse of the shell at his throat confirmed his suspicion.

 

Their little island was going to be able to support an entire herd of sheep.

 

**(The end)**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this one got away from me (I was often interrupted while writing).
> 
> AN: @somebodylost-chan’s prompt included a reference back to an earlier Smut Monday piece I wrote, where Sakura had access to magic. She wanted an ItaSaku, however I went IndraSaku with this one, since I haven’t written him before and wanted to give it a shot. 
> 
> Yay? Nay?


	11. ItaSaku - Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ItaSaku Prompt: STAR WARS AU!! Young Jedi Master Itachi turns Sith to stop Darth Madara from taking over the Galaxy. While undercover, he fights many Jedi who he once called friends. However, his allegiance is called into question when Jedi Knight Sakura (his once secret lover when he was still part of the order) and her ragtag team are captured by the Imperial Army

 

_ There’s still time. There has to be an alternative. _

 

As Itachi’s pale skin shivered from the soft, warm breaths against his collarbone, he stared unseeing at the ceiling in his darkened bedroom.

 

_ If there was an alternative, we would have found it.  _ He closed his eyes and swallowed as he let his fingers trail one last time down the sweet skin of his only lover. They had struggled to discourage their need for one another for so long; this was their only tryst and it was what had convinced him at last of what he needed to do.

 

Chest aching, he slid naked from the bed, kissing her naked shoulder with the barest press of his lips before tucking her in snugly and dressing. 

 

He looked back at her only once, as the light from the hallway spilled into the dark room and illuminated her graceful feminine form like a blessing, reminding him of all that was good in the world.

 

Then he turned his back to it, closing the door behind him.

 

It was time.

 

* * *

 

 

**Five Years Later**

 

Darth Madara lazed on his throne as the prisoners were dragged before him. He rested his storm-maned head on his fist, his elbow propped up on his jutting armrest. His robes folded around him like ripples of water, flowing and cascading in sheets around his giant, seated form.

 

With a glance at one of his troopers, the doors into his chambers opened and the noise level skyrocketed as a trio of prisoners were delivered. His eyes rested on the leader of the group, taking in her ruffed appearance and long hair loosened from skirmishes and battles. Yet there was nothing of defeat in her proud shoulders or blistering language. The two men accompanying her were just as combative. 

 

He had expected to feel more excitement at their capture. Instead, he was left feeling… disappointed.

 

“You’ll never get anything from us!” Snarled their leader, tugging this way and that from her captor’s firm grip. It took three of them to hold her still, and ‘still’ was relative. Her white teeth snapped at them when they came too close to her throat, and her forest green eyes speared them like the fletched greenwood arrows with which the Ewoks hunted.

 

“Let go of her!” Snapped the dark-haired prisoner who was frog-marched forward by another pair of clone troopers. His inky eyes promised god-like wrath upon any who mistreated his leader.

 

“Yeah! How dare you treat her like that! She’s not a regular prisoner!” Shouted the third, a blond man with whisker-like scars across his face.

 

“Shut up, idiot!” The dark-haired one struggled harder and glared at his colleague.

 

_ Frankly this is pathetic _ , thought Darth Madara as they continued to struggle uselessly, cursing and spitting and wasting his time. These were the leaders of the rebellion that had caused him so much trouble? The sabotage? The misinformation? The false leads that led to the destruction of the entire far quadrant of his forces? This rag-tag group of miscreants? They couldn’t be older than twenty five. 

 

He wanted to sigh, but remembered then how his most promising protégé had come to him at twenty-five years of age, and how well he had performed once he had turned…

 

He regarded the trio before him before glancing at the guard minding the door on the other side of the room. The guard gave a subtle nod. Madara turned his attention back to the squabbling rebels.

 

“Be quiet,” he said, bored. His smooth voice cut through their irritating back chatter like an elegantly detailed sword. As one the three paused in their bickering and looked at him. “I have no interest in your petty foibles. You have a choice. You are welcome to join my ranks and surrender yourselves and those under your command in exchange for lenient sentencing and the opportunity to redeem yourselves in positions in our new order—” 

 

He withheld the urge to roll his eyes at the blond’s outburst, though he did sigh.

 

“—alternately you will be presented with corporal punishment up to and including death.”

 

The roseate rebel’s eyes narrowed. “How are we supposed to trust you?”

 

Darth Madara gave a laconic shrug. “That’s up to you. This is all the time I’m willing to accord you. You have twenty four hours to consider your answer. Consider this my only show of respect for your… former… positions.”

 

He caught the eye of the guard once more, who released the lock on the door on the far side of the room. With a whoosh it opened and a new soldier entered.

 

Like Darth Madara he was cloaked in midnight robes, though his samurai-style helmet hid his identity from them. 

 

But the rebels recognized him on sight as their second-most-hated target, Darth Ketsueki. Five years ago after the slaughter of their fellow Jedi Knights, Darth Ketsueki had arrived on the scene and shifted the tide of the war; the Light were barely holding their own anymore. No one knew who he was or where he’d come from, but his battle prowess and strategy had decimated the Light.

 

And none hated him more than the Rebel Leader, Haruno Sakura, who had lost her only love in his first attack. Only her subordinates, Naruto and Sasuke, had any idea of why she had taken the losses during that assault so personally, and even then, all she would say was that she had lost the one who meant everything to her. They had known she was close to her Master, Sasuke’s older brother and Jedi Knight, Uchiha Itachi, another casualty of the assault, and also suffered the losses of their own mentors that night. They had respected her request for privacy and let her mourn in her own way, and supported her through every step of the rebellion.

 

But seeing the monster responsible for the attack himself broke what little composure the rebels had possessed.

 

As if some silent trigger had suddenly released, Sakura shot forth from her captors, and with a cry of rage charged at Darth Ketsueki.

 

* * *

 

 

He stood there, silent, as memories rushed to the fore.

 

_ Their naked skin freshly revealed to each other for the very first time. The uncertainty drowning him as he lifted a hand and stroked her shoulder, feeling the sweet shudder that went through her as her lips opened in innocent reaction to his loving caress.  _

 

_ His hands shook as he undid the last clasp of her cloak, letting it tumble to the floor of his quarters. She was breathtaking. His stomach had clenched when she had bitten her lip and reached out to touch him for the first time not to spar, not to heal, but to explore him reverently with her fingertips. _

 

He lifted a hand, the Force swirling within  him, within her, and stopped her when she stood just out of reach. He slowed her pace until she spit and snarled at him, but was immobile. 

 

To his surprise, she pressed on, and with hands shaking with rage seized his wrist. Her harsh, clawed fingers dug into his skin through his gauntlets and sleeves, tearing welts in his flesh as she focused on crushing him, even if she had to do it bone by bone.

 

_ The longer they kissed, the less controlled he became until he forced himself to slow down, his forehead pressed to hers, his eyes closed as he repeated his vows over and over in his head to regain his focus. His breath flew from his lungs when he felt her renew the kiss, but this time she pressed him back and down until he lay flat. Her fingers had played with the loose tendrils of his hair as she cooed sweetly, patiently at him, all loving words and calming tones as she took his hand and brought it to her outer thigh.  _

 

_ With his permission and her movements awkward with indecision as to the newness of the entire dance, she straddled his lap before resting against his hips and doing little more than rocking into him. Taking her lead, he coaxed her knees closer to press himself against her core; felt her stomach fluttering against his palm as he reached down and explored her with soft encouragement. Her delicate, hard-earned moans were beautiful. Her trust in him nearly broke him.  _

 

He couldn’t let her disrespect continue. Already Darth Madara was eyeing him with interest. He knows.

 

With a thought he drove Sakura to her knees on the metal floor grating, outwardly uncaring of how sudden and vicious the rebuff appeared. Her curse was expected, as was her renewed attempt to break his control over her. It was almost jarring, and he was grateful for his helmet as it hid his dipped brow and wide eyes.

 

“Kneel,” he commanded, voice cold and emotionless. 

 

At this, Sakura’s two companions took great exception and their struggles turned violent.

 

“Remove them,” he said to the guards, who dragged them out.

 

He was left alone with Sakura and Darth Madara who watched them with far too much interest.

 

_ Swallowing his gasp he shuddered with emotion under her touch as she rocked with him deep inside her, feeling unworthy of her purity and devotion and love as she cried his name in her soft, sweet breath against his throat and shattered in his arms. Love exploded between them. _

 

_ “Look at me”, he begged her in that moment, voice tender and hoarse and thrumming with his struggle for self control as he cradled her wet cheek in his palm. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal stunning gems that reflected his own vulnerability back at him, and he drew strength from her. _

 

With a last cry of frustration, she rose up and flung her fist at him from her kneeled position, knocking his helmet off.

 

His hand snapped out and yanked on her hair, tugging her back down again.

 

“Look at me!” He demanded, and she glared at him in hate…

 

Then he feels it, as their eyes connect; her anger, her hate, her rage flowing off her in waves like a storming ocean. Her sudden confusion as recognition dawns. Then the surf of her emotions crashing down churned into fear and disbelief and his heart skips a beat at the intensity of it… and how it all stemmed from her hurt… and longing.

 

“Itachi?” She breathed, going limp in his arm. “You’re alive?”

 

He had never felt Darth Madara’s stare on him before like he did now.

 

“Uchiha Itachi is dead,” he forced himself to say, bottling up every ounce of emotion he yearned to pour into his mate. “I am Darth Ketsueki.”

 

How long had he prayed that she already knew?

 

So, so long.

 

Every since that night.

 

But now all he felt was Sakura’s overwhelming sense of betrayal.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into a series of one-shots (the others aren't R-rated) on my tumblr, if this 'verse interests you.


End file.
